Claroscuro
by Kleine Marionette
Summary: Él es todo un egoísta narcisista que jamás considera las consecuencias o crueldades de sus actos, mientras satisfagan sus deseos. Un día despierta envuelto en vendajes, parcialmente amnésico, con numerosos huesos rotos y muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Entre ellas, ¿Quién es el causante de la golpiza de su vida? MinosxFemAlba.
1. Despertar

Despierto en blanco.

Abro con lentitud los ojos para cerrarlos de inmediato.

Un fuerte resplandor los quema.

Esto no es una situación normal.

Debo hacerlo poco a poco, siento que mi vía hacia el despertar es agotadora. El cansancio me mantiene aturdido y debo movilizar todas las fuerzas que hay en mí para abrir los ojos por completo.

Con cuidado esta vez.

Paredes blancas; el sol sin filtrar ciega maltratando mis ojos. ¿Dónde estoy?

Parece ser un hospital. Se adapta porque de algún modo siento que fui atropellado por un camión de cuarenta toneladas. Me duele todo. Cada hueso, cada músculo, pero el dolor se centra en la pierna izquierda y la cabeza. Mi pierna tiene un yeso y toco mi cabeza.

Vendado.

Como una momia.

¡Mierda!

Toco con ansiedad mi rostro que parece estar ileso, lo siento sin cortes o alguna imperfección. Un suspiro de alivio en medio del shock.

¿Qué demonios sucedió?

No puedo recordar.

Nada...

¿Qué vi por última vez? piensa, piensa...

_Trabajo con la cámara._

_El viento cortante hace revolotear las coloridas hojas otoñales._

_Tengo la sensación de que algo no marcha bien._

_El aroma a rosas invade mi mente._

Despierto en blanco.

Temblando.

Lleno de dolor.

¡No puede ser!

Intento moverme y alcanzar el botón en medio del pánico, para llamar una enfermera o un doctor. Un acto muy incómodo en mí estado; acostado en una cama envuelto con vendajes y cables. Me duele el cuerpo como si hubiese estado caminando en el infierno.

Quiero mover los músculos y estoy infinitamente agotado. Es como si por largo tiempo estuve: fuera-de-servicio. Cierro los ojos de nuevo. Estoy tan cansado... y debo esperar hasta que alguien del personal venga, es muy difícil permanecer despierto.

Por último, escucho una persona entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Estás despierto? —Es una suave voz femenina. Escucho pasos adicionales. Masculinos.

Estoy fatigado... comienzo a enojar.

—Sí, lo estoy, pero deberías rodar esas cortinas. La luz solar es corrosiva para mis ojos. —Le digo.

Corrección. Iba a decir.

Por desgracia, ni un solo sonido escapa de mis labios.

Ni una palabra, ni una letra, ni un suspiro.

Hago el intento por repetir mi petición, en pensamientos, al igual que mi voz.

¡Nada!

Muevo los labios y siento que plasmo los sonidos. ¡Aún nada!

¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?!

Acaricio nervioso mi garganta para sentir alguna cicatriz o lesión. Nada. Y sin embargo, ¡No hay sonidos cuando intento hablar!

Una ola de pánico se eleva en mi cuerpo.

¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Una maldita pesadilla?!

¡Quiero despertar!

¡YA!

Otra vez intento hablar. Sin éxito.

La enfermera y el hombre que es, obviamente un doctor, observan en silencio. Hay sorpresa en sus ojos. Luego coloca una mano de forma apaciguadora sobre la mía.

—Cálmate. ¿No puedes hablar?

¡No! Amplío mis ojos y sacudo la cabeza con cuidado. Duele horriblemente.

El doctor continúa con calma realizando preguntas a las cuales intento negar con la cabeza, y también me examina.

— ¿Deseas papel para escribir?

Me atrevo a intentar asentir con la cabeza vigorosamente.

No... Mejor no, duele.

El doctor se presenta como Hasgard y observa a su enfermera—. Celinsa... por favor, busca una libreta y un lápiz. —La pequeña enfermera amigable sale de la habitación.

Hasgard se sienta en mi cama.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Asiento con la cabeza… Ouch.

— ¿Quién no tendría? Es aterrador despertar en un hospital, sin voz, cubierto en vendajes... Te digo que ni siquiera saben lo que ocurrió con exactitud, por lo que te diré la poca información que mantenemos e intenta guardar calma.

Asiento.

—Te hallaron detrás de un edificio en el _East Side_, con varias contusiones. Ya no estás grave, pero todos estamos de acuerdo en lo mismo. Tuviste mucha suerte en salir con vida de esa golpiza. ¿Puedes recordar?

Lo miro atónito.

¿Esto fue una golpiza? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

—Tuviste hipotermia, múltiples lesiones internas, pero nada grave. —Comienza a enumerar Hasgard—: Costillas rotas, contusiones, tobillo y muñeca izquierda dislocada, fractura conminuta del fémur izquierdo, lesiones en la cabeza, conmoción cerebral. Mandíbula dislocada. Laceración en el ojo derecho. ¿Eso es todo? Sí… eso es todo. —Asiente.

¡¿Quién pudo hacerme algo así?! ¿Tengo tales enemigos?

¡No!

¿... O sí?

Lo miro con ansiedad. Hasgard suspira—: No hay cicatrices faciales permanentes, todo ha progresado positivamente. El edema cerebral fue un motivo de preocupación, que tuvimos que tratar reduciendo la presión intracraneal mediante corticoesteroides. Estuviste en un estado de coma inducido, pero hasta ahora todo parece marchar bien.

Agito la cabeza. _No, No soy tan tonto como parezco, ¡Estoy mudo! Tengo amnesia. Alguien intentó asesinarme o quiso darme una lección. ¿Y llamas a eso estar bien?_

Celinsa vuelve armada con un gran blog, y varios marcadores en todos los espesores y colores. Los coloca en el regazo. Empiezo a escribir... o eso intento, es muy complicado, siento mis dedos sin la fuerza usual.

¡Mis dedos tiemblan! Por lo menos pueden hacer algo, ambos están satisfechos por esto al parecer.

Sigo con el blog.

"¡Corran esa cortina!" Me está cegando.

—Oh sí, lo siento, ¡la nieve hace que todo sea más brillante! —comenta ella corriendo a las ventanas y cierra las cortinas.

¡Mucho mejor!

Espera. Nieve... ¿invierno? ¿QUÉ? La golpiza fue en otoño... ¡¿Y estamos en pleno invierno?!

Me dirijo a escribir mi pregunta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

—Mañana cuatro semanas. —responde Hasgard y se desliza nervioso en el borde de la cama de un lado a otro. Debe tener muy poco tiempo y probablemente otros pacientes a los cuales atender.

—Al parecer te sientes bien, sé que aún mantienes algunas molestias, pero nada terrible. Estás despierto y no tienen mayores problemas.

¿Y esto no lo es? ¿Hola?

"MI VOZ" Escribo enojado y agresivo en letras mayúsculas rojas. Estoy en silencio. No puedo articular - ¿Esto no es un problema? Quiero volver a hablar - ¡Ya!

—Oh sí, es uno de los efectos secundarios. No existen razones físicas para tu falta de voz. No tienes lesiones que hayan podido causarla. No obstante, continuaremos examinándote, pero me temo que es el Shock. Es algo que ya tratarás con el psiquiatra.

Él extiende su mano hacia mí y se quiere ir.

"Al fin" Escribo. Muy grande... En realidad me interrumpo. "¿Psiquiatra? ¿Para terapia de habla o qué?" Sé que esto es muy malo.

Hasgard se ríe. Bueno, aún tiene sentido de humor, entonces todo está bien.

—El psiquiatra lo examinará, incluyendo la función cerebral, pero estoy seguro de que estarás bien y el lenguaje volverá pronto. Y ahora, descansa por favor. —Mientras salía de la habitación, vi literalmente como caían sus hombros y la tensión de su cuerpo.

Por desgracia no es así para mí, porque siento calambres de miedo.

¡No! No quiero esto.

¿Qué hice?

¿Qué sucedió?

Necesito averiguarlo.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Pase lo que pase.

Celinsa me entrega una pequeña píldora en la mano—. Debe descansar. Necesitará de todas sus fuerzas, porque en los próximos días habrá mucho por hacer.

Me trago la cápsula y escribo. "Una tortura"

Se ríe—. Eso es verdad. Lo sentimos, pero debe tener confianza, volverá a mover esa pierna. Es aún joven y saludable, no quedarán cicatrices resaltantes. Todo está bien. El cabello crecerá con el tiempo, y pronto retomará su vida normal. Bueno, ahora a dormir necesita reponerse.

Me siento como una muñeca...

Estoy en "La momia regresa" y actúo en el papel principal.

Inmóvil.

Amnésico.

Mudo.

Envuelto en vendajes y... CALVO.

Todo por una golpiza.

¿A quién hiciste enojar de esta forma, Minos?

* * *

_Saint Seiya - Lost Canvas pertenece a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi_

_La imagen de la portada pertenece a Nanapika_

¡Hola!

Por Liara estoy animada con el FemAlba. (Albafica mujer)


	2. Pesadilla

Es extraño tener veintiocho años de edad y sentir que vuelves a ser un niño. Bajo los cuidados del personal de enfermería, en las necesidades más básicas. Estoy de forma temporal indefenso, aburrido, incómodo, expuesto.

Los médicos parecen tener una fuente constante de alegría con mi cuerpo, una investigación seguida de otra. Estoy intentando respirar en una silla de ruedas, mientras soy torturado con preguntas. Siento calambres mientra escribo porque debo responder constantemente y no puedo. El no poder hablar no es sólo molesto y frustra. La comunicación siempre ha sido importante para mí.

Soy un maestro de la palabra, muero de pánico al sólo imaginar perder la voz para siempre. ¿Es una venganza divina por mis pecados? ¿Por lo que ha ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo que no puedo recordar?

Pensar en ello no sólo es agotador, me llena de un profundo temor. Mi voz no ha regresado desde mi despertar seis días atrás. En mi cuerpo sucede lo opuesto. Sé que me veo levemente mejor, el dolor permanece con ciertos límites en la pierna, las numerosas pequeñas fracturas me preocupan. Espero poder sanar por completo... andar con bastón sería un gran obstáculo en mi trabajo. Y muy pasado de moda.

Retiraron los vendajes en mi cabeza ayer, y cuando miré el espejo estaba sorprendido: ¡Maldita sea! Mi cabeza está afeitada por completo... de verdad por completo, parezco una bola de billar con algunos cortes, puntos y otras cicatrices que parecen sanar. Algunas raíces rubias comienzan a emerger y no me agrada en absoluto el aspecto.

Soy vanidoso y esta pálida criatura, de mejillas hundidas que me mira desde el espejo no puede ser yo.

Los ojos violetas dominan mi rostro, ahora que el flequillo acostumbrado no los cubre. El tamaño es sorprendente. ¿Siempre han sido así de enormes? Parpadean ante mí con enojo y las sombras que se encuentran por debajo parecen las de un enfermo terminal. Espantoso. Mis cejas tienen siempre una expresión de mal humor. Parezco uno de esos conejos albinos. Además, mi piel está tan pálida... casi trasparente.

Soy una verdadera belleza...

* * *

Ahora he pasado una semana más de incomodidades, ya estoy totalmente despierto y frustrado sin fin.

La paciencia no es mi punto fuerte...

Detesto desde siempre la debilidad, pero esta impotencia en mis miembros es abrumadora, y yo no puedo y jamás aceptaré, dejarme caer en debilidades.

* * *

Han pasado cinco semanas desde mi despertar... ahora para empeorar la situación, que por desgracia ya es horrible. Mi masa muscular se ha reducido, y en mi otra forma esbelta de un metro con ochenta y cuatro centímetros de altura, ahora sólo queda un esqueleto.

Me miro al espejo.

Tengo una resonancia magnética por la mañana y posteriormente una hora más de terapia hablada con el molesto psiquiatra, estoy totalmente agotado. Mi mano se congela de forma constante por la tensión al escribir. ¡Quiero mi iPad! ¡Ya! Escribir a mano es tedioso. Todo es lento porque debo escribir de forma legible, incluso si a veces por la ira y agresividad reprimida hago temblar las hojas.

Estoy exhausto en cama e intento descansar. Mi mente divaga y me pregunto dónde están todos. Nadie ha venido, en absoluto, nadie. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Todos emigraron o no les intereso?

Es extraño y aterrador al mismo tiempo. ¿Nadie se ha preocupado por mí durante todo este tiempo? Debo averiguarlo. Aunque primero tendré una cita policial debido a mi condición, al igual que muchas preguntas sin respuestas, y obvio, no sólo seré yo quien pregunte.

Pero ahora debo descansar, estoy agotado, los ojos tan cansados.

Perdí todas mis fuerzas.

Todo mi poder... perdi cada pieza, mi fuego.

¿Qué sucedió, Minos?

_..._

_El estudio está oscuro, como siempre, en los mismos éxitos de camarilla. Sólo un círculo limitado encuentran admisión. Sin embargo, el cambio de jóvenes aquí es constante, porque todas las chicas y chicos son reemplazados de forma permanente._

_Se trata de un circulo para mí, bastante sencillo. Mi cerebro toma control del titiritero que habita en mi alma. Veo sus rasgos y lo que puede salir de cada uno. Yo los considero como obras de arte, la carne, la sangre, la estructura ósea, los contornos de sus cuerpos, las proporciones. __Relación entre la longitud de las piernas, la densidad y el brillo de sus cabellos... es sólo un regalo que no se puede aprender. Un don especial de ver más allá._

_Para mí, esta capacidad es también rentable. La gente maneja el stand con órdenes, mis fotografías suelen elevar al éxito. Requieren mis trabajos para publicidad, moda, películas, un universo para la fotografía y el arte. Como siempre, el producto humano calienta mi cama._

_Es así de simple._

_Vienen de todas partes buscando oportunidad de estar bajo mi lente, hacinan mi blog con comentarios, investigan mi dirección de correo electrónico y teléfono privado. Envían fotografías de sus cuerpos, sets de varios juegos a mi correo u oficina, intentan contactarme por medio de amigos y conocidos, o intentan colarse en fiestas donde saben que asistiré._

_Dejan las casas de sus padres y atraviesan el país por sólo obtener algún modo de contacto. La imaginación en estas criaturas es increíble._

_Y si camino por las calles y advierto una belleza le mostraré mi tarjeta. Con el simple curvar del dedo meñique les haré saludar a la cámara y se ajustarán a ella. Sin reservas. La medida de la vanidad humana, el egoísmo y el deseo por quince minutos de fama, es abrumador._

_Las razones por la que todos estos jóvenes están llenos de ese gran deseo, son múltiples. Protesta para llamar la atención, venganza, pobreza, falta de otras habilidades, demasiado cómodo para probar con más esfuerzo... la lista no tiene fin. Es perfecto para mí y mis colegas del medio. No estoy interesado en sus vidas, ni en sus problemas personales. Fui educado de forma diferente. Para mí simplemente el resto no cuenta._

_Es la ley de la vida, la ley del más fuerte._

_¿Si vacilas pierdes?_

_Si muestras debilidad, te comerán los animales más grandes._

_¿No demuestras compromiso total? Estás muerto._

_Ustedes son los únicos ganadores cuando yo los utilizo._

_¿Tu ventaja? Todo lo que sueñas y un poco más._

_¿La desventaja? Cada sueño tiene un final._

_..._

_¡Hora de la fiesta!_

_Ven, deja que te abrace, nena._

_Minos está aquí._

_Con sus armas: el encanto, el sexo y la cámara._

_Lleno de energía, lleno de amigos chispeantes de vida. __Es como la blanca dulzura que han tenido en polvo._

_Vengan aquí, mis pequeñas marionetas sonrientes. Las lentes esperan, posen ante mí._

_Minos quiere jóvenes, la piel necesita brillar._

_Autenticidad._

_Estilo._

_Un toque de maldad y depravación._

_El olor de la juventud, la belleza, esencia de lo inmortal._

_El celuloide._

_Serán inmortales._

_Por un tiempo._

_Hasta que lleguen a los veinticinco._

_Hasta que se desvanezcan._

_Hasta que sus imágenes se disuelvan._

_Hasta que regresen al olvido, en las masas comunes de la insignificancia._

_Mis pobres muñecas rotas._

_Ustedes son reemplazables, cada época tiene su belleza y cada época pasa._

_Pero estoy comenzando con ustedes._

_Un respiro del infinito._

_La juventud plasmada en mi cámara._

_Quiero capturar esos rasgos especiales._

_Pruebas de archivo, duras y claras, genuinas y sin mentiras._

_¿Retoques en mis fotos? ¿Embasurar mi arte?_

_No conmigo._

_Jamás._

_Ven conmigo, eres tan hermosa..._

_Hey, ¡Cuidado!_

_Si casi no puedes caminar... tuviste demasiada dulzura blanca, debes aprender rápido a controlar. Estar suelto es bueno, ¿Tiros drogado? - No es lo mío, la lascivia es buena, y los delgados ojos sensuales también, pero si ya no puedes mantenerlos abiertos y no puedes hacer lo que digo. Entonces, ¡Largo!_

_¡Oh! quédate ahí abajo... qué difícil es abrir ese cinturón, ¿Nena? En realidad debes seguir practicando, se llama... ¡Ouch! ¿Tienes el diente roto? ¿Quieres morderme o qué?_

_Aparto la desafortunada criatura que está ante mí. __Se viste con una mini falda e intenta sentarse en su torpeza. Ríe y me siento frustrado. ¿Y todo esto por un patético intento? Pero es hermosa, me gasté toda una película con ella y anotaré su nombre y dirección._

_¡Hey! pequeña inocente, ya tengo un presente para ti, pero debes aprender a tocar aquí... que es casi el estándar en este medio._

_Aprende a tiempo, te llevará muy lejos._

_Créeme..._

_Aún es una noche rentable. A la mañana siguiente al compás late mi cabeza. No por las drogas y el alcohol, ya que siempre he sido muy, muy cuidadoso - sólo un estúpido se tornaría adicto o abusaría. Cantidades mínimas calculadas. Precisamente hacen feliz. Y las horas antes del amanecer fueron fenomenales._

_El sexo con la criatura a mi lado me torna de buen humor. Es aceptable dentro de mis límites. En realidad no. Pero todo lo demás lo dominó a la perfección. Me siento muy bien y relajado._

_Puedes regresar._

_Qué fotogénica eres._

_Otra marioneta más para la lista._

* * *

—Minos, despierta... vamos, mírame, —Escucho una voz femenina desde la distancia. Intento salir del ensueño, los analgésicos causan una especie de niebla en mi cabeza.

Necesito un momento para orientarme.

¿Qué me están suministrando? Pestañeo aún aturdido. Tendré que pedir a los médicos reducir la dosis, no quiero depender de estas cosas.

—¡¿Por qué no nos llamaste?! Despertaste hace días y hasta ahora nadie nos había informado. —Mi madre se sienta al borde de la cama, su hermoso rostro pálido y frío muestra preocupación, o así lo parece por la tenue expresión de sus ojos color violeta.

Ella es como siempre: impecable, dominante, hermosa... La última persona que deseo ver.

¡Los médicos tenían instrucciones precisas de no ponerse en contacto con mi familia!

Qué gran labor.

¡Les agradezco tanto!

Cierro los ojos. No quiero verla, pero sé que su dura personalidad no dará tregua. Intentará llevarme consigo y tornará mi vida un caos. Esta es tu oportunidad, madre. ¡Soy un cervatillo indefenso!

—Y bien, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —su dura voz suena preocupada. ¿Se ha humanizado? ¿Siente emociones? ¿Siente algo? ¿Desde cuándo? Por favor...

Señalo el blog y los marcadores. Ella me da ambos y se sienta otra vez a mi lado. Escribo la versión corta de lo que sé, después de algunas conversaciones con los médicos.

Es decir...

Nada.

—¿Por qué no hablas? ¿No puedes? ¿Por qué no?

Ruedo los ojos. ¡Ja! ¡Ahí está! No confías en nadie. Justo como yo.

"¿Piensas que estoy actuando?" Escribo en rojo agresivo.

—¿Lo haces? —cuestiona de nuevo enarcando su ceja. Cruza sus largas piernas y suspira—. Cuando eras niño hacías tonterías iguales a esta, ¿Recuerdas?

"¡Hey!" Escribo frunciendo el ceño. "¡Intentaba obtener tu atención!"

—¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? Estoy aquí para ayudarte. —dice enfática.

"Gracias por la ayuda, madre, puedes retirarte."

—Necesitarás ayuda, no podrás maniobrarte por ti mismo. Cuando regresemos estarás bajo el cuidado de una enfermera. Podrás recuperarte con calma en casa, a partir de la próxima semana.

Siento un escalofrío recorrerme.

Mi peor pesadilla.

En su casa.

Casi indefenso.

¡Debo evitar que me lleve!

"¡NO!" Escribo en color rojo, tan fuerte que la tinta traspasa la hoja del blog. Presiono el botón llamando a la enfermera. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de venir en mí rescate. Celinsa me guiña el ojo alegremente, hasta que obtiene una nota.

"Necesito tu ayuda. No quiero estar con ella" Tengo que verme realmente desesperado porque, Celinsa, deja una mano en mi hombro y lo amasa con calma.

—Calma, cariño, estoy aquí. ¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero que mi hijo sea dado de alta lo más pronto posible, ya he ordenado todo, enfermera, cama de enfermería, y todo lo que quiera.

"No, lo que desea es volver a tenerme bajo su dominio, y no pienso ir." Escribo y por primera vez en años, estoy aterrorizado. El despertar semanas atrás, lleno de cables y vendajes, no fue tan angustioso como lo que siento ahora mismo.

—¿Tienes forma de obtener ayuda en casa? —pregunta Celinsa. Yo amo a esta mujer de pronto. Le sonrío y advierto que tengo lágrimas en los ojos, me hace temer obviamente, ¡Soy un cobarde lloriqueando!

"Claro. Tengo dinero, vivienda, no es problema obtener la enfermera" Escribo las letras violento.

—Disculpe señora Heinstein. Ha crecido y madurado. Él decide. —Agradezco a Celinsa besando su mano y la oprimo suavemente. Ella sonríe y guiña un ojo.

Mi madre se encoge de hombros. Sabe que ha perdido.

—Ya contraté la enfermera, puede comenzar en cualquier momento. —intenta dar un toque de autoridad.

En lo que a mí respecta, que pague la enfermera. Ya es mí _accidente_ demasiado costoso de todos modos. Gano dinero sólo cuando trabajo, debo mantener un estudio ubicado en un sitio prestigioso, y los gastos corrientes son elevados. A eso debo sumar los gastos de mi apartamento y otros caprichos. La estancia en el hospital y la rehabilitación se comerá todos mis ahorros. Mi flujo monetario estará seco por un tiempo. Mejor comienzo a ahorrar con esto.

Ella se sienta un rato en la cama, hablando de trivialidades de su mundo vacío y luego desaparece, dejando atrás más que un atisbo de su perfume de diseñador.

"¿Puedes ventilar un poco, por favor?" Pido a Celinsa.

Ella sonríe ampliamente—: Claro que sí, es... muy dominante, ¿No?

"Es un tiburón en forma humana." Escribo amargo.

Por desgracia, mi descripción no es exagerada. Pero por ahora estoy de nuevo en condiciones seguras.

Por un tiempo...

* * *

La tarde siguiente Byaku hace acto de presencia. Es difícil de creer. Se ha mantenido oculto en las sombras durante semanas y... ahora saca la cabeza por la puerta, mostrando la expresión más inocente de este mundo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Minos, ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Son sus primeras palabras. ¿Qué puedo decir? - Por desgracia, no le puedo contestar.

Parece muy sorprendido de verme. Le miro a los ojos y señalo la silla junto a mi cama.

Se sienta y aclara la garganta—. ¿Qué ocurre con su voz? —Tomo el blog y comienzo a escribir.

"No es a propósito"

—¿Será permanente? —su voz suena triste. ¿Siente compasión de mí? ¡No! es algo que no puedo soportar.

"¡No!" Por supuesto que escribo, y es el lema que ha sido mi mantra durante todos estos días: es sólo temporal ... es sólo temporal... es sólo temporal...

Sostengo un dibujo. Como ahora dispongo de mucho tiempo libre, he comenzado mi vieja pasión. Lo señalo. La imagen muestra una irónica caricatura de mí mismo y debajo: "Nada es para siempre - ni siquiera mi falta de voz"

Byaku se ríe y rompe el hielo.

—Hice todo lo que indicó y traje lo necesario. ¿Será suficiente con esto? —Comienza a desempaquetar y escribo rápidamente en el blog.

"¡Aleluya!"

—¿Quiere decir que lo hice bien? —pregunta con la sumisión usual y coloca el iPhone, mi Laptop, mi iPad, y una pila de documentos sobre la mesa contigua.

Tomo el MacBook y la enciendo, inicio el modo de texto y escribo furioso. Parece funcionar normal, mis dedos zumban sobre las teclas y luego dejo que Byaku lea.

—Me siento mejor. —Sonríe— ¿Quiere la verdad?

"¿Qué verdad?"

—No sé, lo que sucedió, nadie parece saber. ¿Alguna vez preguntó a la policía?

"Vendrán después. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?"

—Las visitas estaban prohibidas y francamente estuve ocupado por el caos que su accidente ocasionó desde que se fue. Un lío gigantesco. Montones de problemas. Los clientes nos han abandonado como era de esperar. Sólo lo quieren a usted como fotógrafo, no a mí o su equipo. Es difícil en especial desde... bueno, es muy difícil.

" ¿Qué demonios quieres decir? ¿Pero terminamos los tiros de Hermes, no?"

—Los tiros de Hermes... en realidad no, el tiempo nos ha obligado a cancelar y usted... bueno, desapareció, sí.

"¡No desaparecí! ¡Casi me asesinan!"

Me inclino de la rabia. Byaku eleva ambas cejas y se retuerce en su silla.

—Eso es muy claro para mí, estoy muy apenado - pero hemos heredado un caos y hay que ver cómo salvar su empresa. Y eso no es fácil, tiene un buen lío... y, bueno, sí, ¿Desea escuchar toda la historia?

"Por favor" Mis dedos tiemblan de rabia y pánico.

¿Qué me quiere decir? ¿Qué?

Lo miro de nuevo y advierto esa expresión nerviosa en sus ojos.

—¡Señor Minos! La empresa estará en quiebra, y muy pronto, si no regresa y saca el carro del barro. Mire los documentos. Por el desastre no hemos podido aceptar más contratos, y también tenemos estas otras demandas por incumplimiento de contratos.

"Por favor, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estoy ahogado en mi propia sangre y me demandan?" Siempre creí que mis contratos eran resistente al agua, esto era algo que no podía suceder. Pero sí, la fuerza mayor soy yo, y no la situación - la fuerza más poderosa.

Eso quiere decir que todo lo que he construido durante años, bajo las condiciones más duras, ¿Ahora se escurrirá por desagüe?

No dejaré que suceda, ¡Es todo lo que tengo y quiero!

No lo haré. No regresaré al bufete de abogados.

_Calma, Minos, no eres un delantero cobarde, de ser así, no estarías aquí._.. La ironía de esta frase y su ambigüedad es evidente. Aún así, no pienso darme por vencido, siempre he estado en el bando ganador, esto es sólo una baja temporal. Me estiro y después escribo.

"De todos modos, ¿Podrías decirme la situación actual?"

Byaku parecía considerar—: Es muy mala, ya no se puede pagar los salarios y Edward y Verónica recibieron ofertas de otras empresas. Los pedidos de "Donaldson" las órdenes de "H&M" y "M·A·C" están cubiertas por la competencia. Y sabe que eran el trozo más gordo de ganancias durante esta temporada. Y también están las pérdidas por los daños en el estudio y otros daños colaterales que casi han costado... setecientos mil. Está asegurado, pero se necesitará tiempo hasta que la compañía de seguros pague. Enviaron un experto tras otro, dicen que en primer lugar tendrían que aclarar la situación. Sobre las escrituras no responden, no tengo derecho de acceso a la información que he de necesitar. Debe tomar el mando de nuevo. ¡Hablar con la gente!

Me río en silencio. "Seguro que hablaré con ellos querido Byaku" Escribo y siento gran ira contra mí, contra él, ¡Y todo el maldito mundo!

Byaku se ruboriza—. Lo siento, señor Minos, no fue lo que quise decir... escribir con ellos —susurra. Mi asistente se ve irremediablemente abrumado. No es de extrañar ya que no es el mismo tipo de persona que yo, no es un creador, ni tiene iniciativa y no es su trabajo. Él es un buen asistente y yo soy el macho alfa que quiere hacer todo por sí mismo, y sin fideicomisos.

La realidad.

¡Estoy por perder todo!

Es decir, si siempre lo haces todo por ti mismo, sin tolerar algún otro Dios a tu lado, en algún momento obtendrás la factura. Y seamos honestos, hice muchos contactos. He trabajando de esta forma y funciona. Si no estuviera acostado aquí, estaría apoyando al equipo y mi compañía no estaría hundida.

Así que no puedo tolerar mi incapacidad. Cierro los ojos; cansado y sorprendido.

¡No puedo fallar!

No lo haré.

Soy el mejor en mi campo. La gente como yo no se estrella contra los bolardos en el camino, y si lo hacemos rebotamos como una pelota de goma. No hay malos aterrizajes, tenemos paracaídas, cinturones de seguridad, una supervivencia muy acentuada.

Sin embargo...

Siento el pánico cubrirme desde el interior, queriendo salir a la superficie. Respiro profundo en busca de aire, inhalo por nueva fuerza.

Señalo de nuevo a la línea: "¿Qué puedo hacer de aquí en adelante hasta salir?"

Byaku me acerca algunos documentos.

—Le mostraré todo.

Trabajamos. Lo que Byaku me muestra es impactante. Estoy muy cerca de perder todo lo que he construido hasta ahora.

He instalado cada red y cada doble fondo en mi vida, pero al parecer olvidé un punto en mi ecuación. Es decir, que algo podría fallar. Todo lo que soy y poseo fue creado por mí. Por mi talento, mis relaciones.

Estoy en una isla, y por tanto, separado de todo y de todos.

"¿Permanecerás en el barco o encontraste mejores ofertas?" Me observa nervioso. "Las tienes, ¿No?"

—Sí. —contesta honesto.

"¿Quieres continuar?"

—Sí. —No se atreve a mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Tienes medios para robar información? ¿Podrías conseguir?"

Byaku me mira con horror—: Señor Minos, así no soy... Lo haría pero, ¿Cómo mantener lo que debo hacer? No puedo. Y si se puede salvar a su empresa...

"¿Lo dudas?" Lo miro enojado. ¿Acaso no conoce esta araña? Nunca me doy por vencido. ¡Les mostraré lo que el gran Minos puede hacer!

¡Estaré de vuelta!

"¿Quieres ayudarme a organizar el caos?"

—Claro, lo ayudaré, por supuesto. Me enseñó todo lo que sé y también estoy muy agradecido, no dejaré que cuelgue los guantes... uh, no... —tartamudea y se ruboriza.

Dejo de prestar atención y mientras habla planeo cómo solventar esta situación.

Política de pequeños pasos:

Paso uno - Salvar el barco.

Paso dos - Reparación o reconstrucción.

Paso tres - Les mostraré que tendré aún más éxito que antes. ¡Lo juro!

Paso cuatro - Averiguaré quién es el responsable de todo.

Paso cinco - La venganza.

Paso cero punto uno - El paso principal antes de dar todos los demás. Tengo que salir de aquí, regresar a mi terreno. Volver al centro de control y tomar el timón del barco antes de que se hunda.

Paso cero punto cero punto uno - Estar sano, ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!

Paso - ¿Dónde está mi voz? ¡Vamos! Todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiera usar mi segunda arma más poderosa. Unida con la primera: mi aspecto, inteligencia y talento.

Tras casi una hora de indicaciones Byaku se despide. Por ahora todo está dicho, tiene sus instrucciones y mientras Celinsa me atiende hablo con ella de todo lo que me gustaría hacer si estuviera sano. Gracias a la maravilla de la tecnología ya no estoy esclavizado al blog. Es más fácil poderme comunicar con ella tecleando.

Sonríe y dice de vuelta—. ¿Estarás listo para mostrar al mundo los dientes? Qué bueno.

"Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, pero deseo cuanto antes mi voz." La miro. "Necesito citas rápidas con el psiquiatra, aunque parece que no está ofreciendo resultados."

Celinsa se ríe—: Él no tiene la culpa de tu miseria, seguro que no. Porque algo muy profundo debe haber ocurrido para que la voz se haya ido, pero no tardará en regresar.

"Tengo una gran voz, ¡Te gustaría escucharla!"

—¿Cantas bien? De ser así, serías mi tipo. —Nos sonreímos mutuamente. La amo. Humor. Sólo tienes que esperar hasta que hable, ¡Y te sorprenderás! Porque poseo una muy muy buena voz. Entrenada, sofisticada, sexy. Por desgracia, ya no más. ¿Cómo se supone que haré frente sin mi voz?

Celinsa me aprieta la mano—. Bueno, manos a la obra, necesitas comer con sensatez, y descansar antes de hacer terapia de movimiento. ¿O quieres retrasar la curación? —La respuesta es sin duda evidente.

Cansado me recuesto. Cansado y enojado.

Estoy lleno de odio y deseos de venganza.

Quien haya hecho esto estará muerto en cuanto me recupere.

Es una figurativa... No en el sentido literal.

Sufrirá por todo lo que estoy viviendo.

Pero por ahora, haré a un lado los malos pensamientos.

Necesito toda la energía posible enfocada en mí.


	3. Albafica

Si estás acostumbrado a que con un simple pestañeo casual o sensual sueles obtener atención, y de pronto ya no funciona, puede ser muy amargo.

Yo era un niño tranquilo, estudioso y silencioso, que se tornó en un sociable adolescente muy guapo y encantador... y así me veía hasta hace pocas semanas atrás. Era muy atractivo. ¿Suena muy vano? Es un hecho real, simple y útil.

Me alegro de ser un animal visual y de buen ver.

Así que me alegra saber que caigo en mi propia categoría favorita.

Mi reflejo siempre se ha mostrado seguro de lo que quiero ver: un joven alto de cuerpo atlético, que le agrada cambiar constantemente de trajes y peinados, ya que para mí suerte podía permitirlo. Mi abundante y sedoso cabello platinado tenía todas las ventajas para unirse a lo que está a la moda.

Cara delgada, mandíbula cuadrada, altos pómulos como mis antepasados escandinavos, alargados ojos violetas, cejas rectas y expresivas. El poder que otorga tal aspecto es una gran ventaja garantizada. Cuando haces acto de presencia en algún evento la gente intenta no parecer impresionada, pero adviertes sus gestos y nervios. Sus reacciones a menudo irracionales son divertidas.

Es tan fácil. Y si a continuación, practicas el tono de voz al hablar que suele agradar: profundo, seguro y suave. Es fácil seducir con el sonido. Es muy bueno contar con ese poder. Es fuerte y satisfactorio.

Fui de forma constante intimidado cuando era niño, de igual forma mi voluntad fue forzada por tutores, profesores, y por todos, ya que era "adorable" y "adorable" y "lindo".

Si eres agraciado te llenaran de elogios inmerecidos y podrás permitirte casi todo, siempre te perdonarán las fechorías.

Además... te permitirán hacer más.

Más tarde exploté mi atractivo sin piedad, con el fin de conseguir todo el sexo que quise. Y es lo que aún hago. El sexo es importante para mí. Mi elixir de la vida. Me gusta la oscuridad, las quejas, los gemidos, el calor, el sudor, la lujuria, el dolor. Todo lo que ocurre con él. El poder más elevado. Lo único que importa.

Es mi arte.

Y éxito.

Desfloré la compañera de estudios de mi hermano Radamanthys, mis propias compañeras de estudios, la presidenta del club de artes escénicas, la capitana del equipo de vóleibol; la linda chica del periódico estudiantil; la supervisora de mi primer empleo. Dormí con la mejor amiga de mi madre, con su vecina divorciada contigua, con sus hijas. Con mi profesora de literatura. Con mi profesora de ética. Todas a quienes quise las tomé.

No puedo y no mencionaré a todas.

Pero así soy.

Me agrada ser de esta forma. Siempre fue bueno. Me encanta. En círculos giran a mi alrededor y es como debería ser.

Hoy mi espejo muestra una caricatura. Mi cabello está empezando lentamente a lucir bien otra vez, de forma muy leve me parece ser yo, destaca el nórdico en mí, pero la increíble delgadez y palidez me hace ver más viejo de lo que soy. Pero más sorprendentes son mis ojos, su violeta es pálido y aburrido y carece del brillo pícaro usual.

Veo algo en ellos que nunca querría volver a ver: la duda, el miedo.

¿Dónde está mi ímpetu? ¿El brillo sucio y pervertido? ¿La malicia? ¿Cualquier expresión engañosa para la gente y que me de un juego fácil? ¿Qué sucedió con la confianza en mí mismo? ¿Robaron mi autoestima? Eso sería horrible. ¿Qué haría de ser así? sin trabajo, sin dinero.

¿Y sin poder?

Atrapado en la falta de voz y atado con mi invalidez a una habitación.

No es bueno. No es bueno.

Cámbialo Minos, el lloriqueo no va contigo.

* * *

Hoy llega la visita policial...

Y no me agrada.

Pero debo admitir que cualquier cosa es mejor a esta soledad plomiza. Mientras tanto continúo ejercitándome rígidamente. Mi programa se ha incrementado fuertemente de acuerdo con mis deseos.

—Si no puedes, no te esfuerces demasiado —comienza el doctor Hasgard.

"Para mí nada es demasiado" Escribo con ligereza. "Tengo que salir rápido de aquí o mi empresa quebrará. ¿Cómo piensas que pagaré las facturas del hospital? debo ponerme de nuevo en pie." Él sonríe.

—Pero aún debes ir poco a poco. La pierna estará así hasta que sane, para cualquier consulta estaremos hablando.

"Sólo tú hablas." Escribo. Se ríe.

—No te rindas, Minos, nada es para siempre.

"Ten en cuenta que justo pienso en eso ahora, si no me recupero lo perderé todo..." Le respondo.

Quisiera gritar una vez más, quiero hablar, pero no hay sonido.

¡Maldición!

Hay dos pares de pies visitantes frente a mí.

Una joven mujer - que parece recién salida de la universidad—. Gioca von Hartmann, detective. —Se presenta. Una pequeña delicada. Morena, frágil, linda.

Mi deseo de caza comienza...

Me siento y sonrío. "Bienvenidas."

La otra mujer sale de las sombras en la entrada de la habitación. Me observa con unos enormes ojos azules desconcertantes. Ojos que dan la impresión de mirar el fondo de mi propia alma.

Me siento expuesto.

Ella me torna nervioso. Algo que rara vez sucede.

Sólo mi tío y mi madre tienen esta terrible habilidad.

Es alta, de cuerpo delgado y esbelto. Tiene una larga cabellera celeste, y - debo decirlo - es espantosamente hermosa... más que eso, posee unos rasgos delicados y exóticos. ¡Parece irreal! Es realmente muy hermosa, pero de algún modo, fría y distante. ¿Será una modelo extranjera? No me sorprendería...

—Albafica, —Se presenta a sí misma. Tengo que sonreír. ¡Vaya! es tan cool que sólo tiene un nombre. "¿Albafica X? " escribo y veo con burla sus ojos.

Ni se inmuta, ni parpadea, nada.

Ignora mi broma por completo. Intento elevar mi carisma y trato de llegar a ella con una sonrisa.

Nada.

"¿En calidad de qué está aquí?"

—Escribo un libro sobre la fotografía moderna publicitaria y sus creadores. —responde tranquila.

¿Qué? ¿Prensa? En mi situación actual no necesito periodistas a mí alrededor.

Para nada.

"No me interesa" Le escribo. Algo enojado.

Necesito gente que me apoye, no espíritus necrófagos y distorsionadores.

_¡Ja!_ _esa fue toda una frase dramática, Minos. ¿Estás admitiendo que necesitas de apoyo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?... Perdedor..._ A mi mala conciencia, le encanta hablar estos últimos días.

En realidad, yo la suprimo feliz. Es una parte de mi carácter que no me agrada.

No voy a tolerar.

—¿Puedo involucrarme de nuevo? —pide la detective otra vez. Vaya, se me olvidó del todo, la oficial es más importante para mí que esa otra muñeca helada - aunque tiene un lindo trasero.

"Detective von Hartmann, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" Sonrío con encanto.

Ella devuelve la sonrisa. Ajá, Funciona mi sonrisa. Sólo debo adaptarme, sí siento mis nervios aliviados.

—En realidad, quería hablar con usted acerca de la redada, pero es complicado... nos enteramos de su situación. —Se sienta en mi cama para poder ver mejor la pantalla de mi mac, así que no debo estar escribiendo y constantemente girando la pantalla hacia delante y atrás.

"Pregunta"

Albafica se sienta en la silla que da a la ventana.

¿En serio?

Escribo furioso. "Hey, no pedí que estés aquí."

—¿Tienes problemas con esto, Gioca? Ya sabes, no puedo escuchar sus respuestas. —De pronto, es muy amable con ella.

Sin embargo, a mí y mis conversaciones las ignora. ¡Increíble!

La detective sonríe—. Sí, y tengo al Sr. Heinstein. Serías amable, de esperar fuera o regresa más tarde, estaré aquí por un tiempo, creo.

Observo su semblante. Le sonrío. Rencoroso. Sabio. Triunfante.

Albafica eleva una de sus cejas, se levanta, abre la puerta y sale de la habitación con un suspiro.

—Estaré esperando.

"Olvídalo." Hago click en el teclado. La detective ve la pantalla y sonríe.

—Jamás renuncia una vez ha saboreado la sangre. Es como una piraña y puede morder muy fuerte. Será mejor que hables con ella, o vendrá todos los días.

_Ese no sería un problema en absoluto..._ Sacudo mi cabeza e intento profundizar mis pensamientos.

—¿Puedes recordar algo del ataque?

"No"

—¿Cuál es su último recuerdo?

Escribo tanto como sea posible.

—¿Fue el día antes del asalto?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Y luego, ¿Nada más?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Sabe que su estudio está destruido totalmente, invadieron y destruyeron todos los equipos. Quizá un ataque por parte de una persona con una gran cantidad de ira contenida. No sabemos si hurtaron equipos o algo más. Espero que nos pueda decir después.

"Lo escuché de, Byaku, mi asistente" y "En cuanto pueda debo salir de aquí, porque tengo que ver los destrozos"

La detective von Hartmann me invita a explicar todo lo que recuerdo de ese día, pero sólo puedo con ayuda, que siempre termina en el rodaje, todo se corta. Y lo último que sé es que estaba enojado, y abandoné el set después que la sesión fue interrumpida. De verdad tuve que estar iracundo para llegar al punto de abandonar el set. En cuanto a Byaku también lo dijo. ¿Quién fue la persona que llamó dos veces? No lo sé. Pero no atendí el llamado. Sin embargo, fui visto charlando con un desconocido. Un tipo bastante siniestro, vestía totalmente de negro, pero no ha podido ser identificado hasta ahora.

Es confusa y aterradora toda esta información.

De la cual no sé nada.

Respiro profundo. La detective me observa con ojos inocentes - lo que realmente es dulce. Me gustaría saber si sus labios saben a malvaviscos, parecen apetecibles como una golosina. Su aroma es delicado y un poco abrumador, giro la cabeza y dejo que se hunda en mis ojos. Se torna nerviosa y salta, lo que hace extender mi sonrisa.

Es bueno saber que es posible y que no es. En algún momento, quizá...

Ha grabado todo con una pequeña grabadora lo que es curioso, ya que mis respuestas no se pueden escuchar, le prometo enviar por correo electrónico el archivo con mis respuestas. Entonces aprovecharé de acercarme un poco más, quizá. Pero al mismo tiempo, Me gustaría poder investigar más, y quiero ir a mi estudio y buscar a través de todo y comprobar si puedo recuperar mis recuerdos.

Todo va a un mismo objetivo. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Y rápido.

Así que von Hartmann sale de la habitación tras pasar por un ligero rubor y - he aquí - quien está en la puerta: Albafica.

Ha estado esperando.

—La estabas avergonzando. —dice seca. Perfora mis ojos por completo sin emoción. Ojos que me aturden de algún modo.

"Es divertido" Escribo.

Tira la frente en alto—. Escuché algo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

—Ya te lo dije.

¡Ay! No seas tan brusca, si ese es tu estilo para mi, te equivocas nena. Eso no funcionará conmigo, especialmente ahora.

Me tiendo acariciando mi cuello adolorido y presiono la espalda herida contra las almohadas, la tensión es constante en mis hombros y la postura al escribir no favorece en absoluto.

Albafica me observa fría pero interesada—. Te haría bien un masaje.

Desato las manos de mi cuello. "¿Lo harías? Si lo haces, tendrás tu trabajo..."

Yo le llamo un poco de tiempo fuera.

Un débil brillo irritado se refleja en los ojos zafiros, pero la expresión se mantiene en calma.

—Ese sería un acuerdo. —su voz tiene algo. Podría ser un poco más animada, es muy tediosa, muy tediosa—. Estoy interesada en lo que haces, tu contribución al gran mundo de la moda y las fotografías publicitarias, tu arte y dominio. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Cuáles son las ideas detrás de cada set? Lo que te inspira. ¿Quién te acompaña? ¿Cuáles son tus influencias? responde.

"Wow, tantas preguntas estúpidas a la vez" Escribo y le sonrío de forma inocente.

Se frota su bonita nariz y me mira completamente inmóvil.

"Deseo recibir las preguntas, te enviaré después la respuesta." Escribo rencoroso.

Por supuesto que ve a través de mí.

—Necesitarás ayuda y amigos en un futuro muy cercano... —Una suave sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios— me temo que el número de personas con las que puedes contar es nulo.

Uhm...

¡Ese fue un golpe muy bajo, Albafica!

Por desgracia.

Tiene toda la razón.

Estoy solo por mi cuenta, los amigos son serpientes que sólo te buscan cuando necesitan de ayuda.

¿Puedo permitirme echarla?

Quiero hacerlo, Pero... ¿Sería útil?

Tal vez debería responder a su oferta.

La observo con detenimiento.

"Si el masaje es bueno, acepto tu acuerdo" Escribo y aparto el MacBook de los muslos.

Parece muy reticente al principio y se acerca con frialdad. Da un paso a mi lado. Me inclino un poco hacia adelante y siento sus manos cálidas desplazarse en mis hombros.

Es buena.

Me doy cuenta que la tensión cae; el dolor disminuye.

Al elevar la mirada advierto algo en sus ojos azules; profundos y prometedores.

Pero ella...

Ella...

Por una fracción de segundo.

¡Hey! ¡hey! pareces peligrosa, Albafica.

¿Pero no me agrada el peligro?


	4. Acuerdo familiar

¡Libre!

En más de un sentido.

¡Libre de esa prisión blanca! Lejos de las batas delgadas, de los largos pasillos con aroma a químicos de limpieza y siempre con cierto olor a orina, de las interminables salas de investigaciones, y lo que parecían cientos de horas de "terapia hablada" con el estúpido psiquiatra.

En libertad, después de meses.

Ahora debo autorregular mis asuntos.

Y ya que estoy fuera: Mi, obviamente, muy reducido circulo social.

¿Dónde están todos?

Casi nadie se ha reportado.

Varios ni han respondido a mis correos electrónicos o mensajes en las redes sociales, aún peor, nada de llamadas telefónicas o algún mensaje a mi móvil. ¿Qué está mal? No he muerto. Estuve en coma por una golpiza. ¿Ese no fue suficiente castigo? No lo comprendo.

Siempre existe una vaga, pseudo-compasión o evasivas en sus comentarios. Si pienso en las visitas, además de las molestas visitas de Aiacos, sólo mi antiguo colega, Lune, el cual no me sirve para nada.

Siento que me han hecho a un lado, abandonado y condenado. Uno no puede perder todo el entorno social de forma tan rápida. Que tan superficial es esta escena. ¿Todas las pulgas saltan de inmediato al siguiente perro mejor alimentado?

¡Vete al infierno mundo!

Casi todos mis clientes saltaron, será un largo trabajo expandir otra vez el territorio perdido. Principalmente debido a que debo moverme en mi estado, ¿Cómo puedo mantener la cabeza fuera del agua? Aún estoy confinado a una silla de ruedas, y no deseo admitirlo, pero necesito ayuda.

Podría trabajar en el estudio si tuviera un asistente, pero sencillamente ya no puedo permitirlo. Así que debo ver cómo encuentro pasantes no remunerados. No puede ser tan difícil, pero debo comprobar lo bueno que pueden ser. Los clientes compran por mi servicio, no por un aprendiz a control remoto.

Viajo en una ambulancia de camino a casa, allí estará mi nuevo yo. Me habría encantado poder conocer a la enfermera, pero aún tenía algunos días de vacaciones después de su último trabajo, probablemente bastante duro ya que su cliente anterior era una anciana. Espero que no traiga consigo una escoba y un caldero para aterrorizarme, entonces está despedida, aunque mamá pague.

También pienso en mi madre. ¿Desea aún controlar mi vida? Ahora debo añadir a veces: _Es una situación de emergencia y necesito su dinero para costear la enfermera, mientras pueda utilizaré lo que me resta para gastos más importantes._

Después de ver las fotos de mi estudio, mi esperanza en poder utilizar alguno de los equipos se ha hecho añicos.

Estás mal, Minos...

¡Realmente fatal!

Alguien ha prolongado su odio, y casi irreparablemente destruyó todo de forma indiscriminada... o es una persona que sólo quiere dar esta impresión. De cualquier modo, era todo mi trabajo. Es un desastre. Y no estoy asegurado contra vandalismo. Tengo la necesidad de gritar, deseo ir allá, limpiar todo y de algún modo comenzar de nuevo.

Este es el peor momento de mi vida. Debo hacer todo por escrito. Sólo hasta ahora me doy cuenta de la importancia del habla. Una batalla sin palabras está ante mí, siempre acompañado por el miedo abrumador de permanecer así para siempre. El miedo se eleva como una ola cálida sobre mí, tomando por un momento literalmente la respiración.

Me siento indefenso, débil, y sin valor.

Una sensación que no deseo recordar...

En mi infancia lo experimenté un par de veces, y fue aterrador... pero aprendí rápido a sobreponerme, barrí e ignoré la experiencia o utilicé un canal de desvío. Los libros y el sentido irónico de la vida me ayudaron, y también, la fotografía.

Me expuse sin piedad a todo lo que me hizo daño en la niñez. Sí, todo lo que observo por el visor, las personas están tan cerca por un lado, por otro lado, con un movimiento de foco pueden estar muy lejos.

Esta distancia es vital para mí, ahora soy el titiritero, no la marioneta con quien pueden jugar. Y la dureza de las imágenes que capturo representan mi visión del mundo, y las sombras oscuras detrás de la luz, es todo lo que me ha otorgado. En la clínica mis dedos picaban con la necesidad de tomar la cámara, de capturar todo lo que veía, y lo que me rodeaba, pero tuve que contenerme. No la tenía conmigo, ni podía utilizarla.

Todo es tan diferente, tan ajeno.

Tengo el presentimiento de que mi vida tomará otro giro a partir de ahora, y se desarrollará de forma distinta.

No había pensado en ello.

* * *

Ya estoy cansado cuando llego a casa, el conductor de la ambulancia me llevó hasta la puerta principal. Pude sentarme entre temblores, pero es incómodo movilizarse con la silla y el yeso.

Es muy voluminoso, pesado, y casi inamovible. Así voy a tener que vivir de dos a tres semanas hasta que el yeso sea sustituido por una bota de yeso. Pero ya puedo ir solo al baño, lo cual es un gran paso, ¡No me gusta ser aseado como un bebé! En la ducha necesitaré ayuda, pero... puedo vivir con eso.

No deseo que mis músculos acepten más ayuda. Ha llegado el momento de encontrar la energía nuevamente y trabajar por estar en forma rápido. Necesito fisioterapia y entrenamiento muscular, también terapia del habla, todo un sueño. Por suerte poseo un gimnasio en casa para poder ejercitarme.

Tal vez pueda reiniciar mi empresa aquí, mover clientes y tomar fotos, sería algo nuevo y de algún modo un reto. De nuevo comenzar con un proyecto sencillo. Los medios básicos para trabajar. Podré pintar otra vez. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago y la idea me entusiasma ya. Pero... quizá es demasiado fantasioso, quizá estoy demasiado solo. Es decir, no sé lo que haría si un día cercano el telón no vuelve a subir...

Oh, Minos ¡Estúpido tonto! ¡Volverás a elevarte! ¿Desde cuando tienes esos estúpidos pensamientos tan depresivos?

¡Todo estará bien!

Me río. Este es mi nuevo mantra, todo estará bien: oooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmm

Observo mi casa y siento que me cubre con su paz y silencio. Toda mi residencia mantiene el mismo patrón minimalista, absolutamente en blanco y negro, monocromático.

Salvo la cocina donde prevalece el plata. Me agradan los objetos simples pero elegantes y confortables... las únicas fotos colgadas en mi sala de estar son tres y mantienen el mismo toque minimalista en gris y negro. Son parte de mis trabajos privados, y quizá el estilo fotográfico que mejor manejo, aunque jamás lo he utilizado como medio lucrativo.

Lo primero que siento es la necesidad de escuchar el buzón de voz. Por fortuna mis muebles son escasos en torno a la mesa en donde está el ordenador, el sistema telefónico y la cámara que son mi sitio favorito.

Presiono el botón y advierto que sólo hay diez mensajes en el dispositivo.

Último record ayer.

Todos los mensajes han permanecido hasta después de mi accidente.

Entonces descubro una nota oficial en mi equipo, lo que quiere decir que la policía se ha llevado algunos de mis equipos para obtener cualquier información sobre mi robo.

También tienen el chip de memoria con los mensajes de voz y han comprobado quienes me han llamado. Tengo un nuevo conjunto de chips, lo que explica sólo los mensajes nuevos.

El viejo se lo han quedado.

También la cámara y todo el equipo para concluir sobre el motivo y autores.

Podrían haber facturado.

Ahora también advierto que algunos objetos están en otras posiciones y algunas gavetas revueltas. Es evidente que han revisado a fondo. De pronto me siento sucio, y asusta el pensar lo que pueden haber hallado. Reflexiono y me pregunto si habría algo de interés en mis archivos fotográficos.

Apuesto a que este no es el caso, no... no lo sería. Como un adicto a la fotografía y alguien que está casi fundido con su cámara, tengo dedos que casi siempre no son muy dados a aguardar por permiso antes de accionar el gatillo.

Es increíble y a veces aterrador, lo que la gente puede hacer si la cámara un fotógrafo se dirige a ellos. En particular, las personas pueden contratar simplemente por imágenes provocativas que resaltaran en la prensa amarillista, o imágenes que catapultan hacia la fama.

Este es mi arte y servicio.

Luego está la otra cara de la moneda: las imágenes que tomo porque me gusta, porque me grita el interior fotografiar lo que creo tan increíblemente hermoso o interesante. Es mi necesidad interna y profunda por atrapar el momento. Soy una persona muy visual.

Mi primera cámara la recibí de mi padre, uno de los vagos recuerdos donde compartimos como padre e hijo, porque casi nunca nos vemos... Así que tomo fotos desde que tenía ocho o nueve años de edad, y nada estaba a salvo de mí. Mi madre odiaba cuando usaba el visor con ella, más de una vez me la quitó o me prohibió su uso en el hogar.

En retrospectiva, entiendo el porqué ella quería que su vida vacía no poseyera más fotografías.

Me aparto de la Mac al escuchar el llamado en la puerta. Ruedo con gran fuerza hacia la entrada y atiendo. Ella es joven y hermosa... bastante grande, pero elegante.

Madre, ¿Enviaste un ángel a casa? Esto sólo puede ser un error, mi madre jamás haría tal cosa. Nunca. Ella buscaría un cazador de dragones como enfermera, lo que más le convenga, un sueño de esta naturaleza sólo puede ser un error de envío.

—Hola, Minos, te puedo llamar así, ¿Verdad? Soy Rita, tu terapeuta y asistente.

_Rita, nombre caliente, al igual que el traje_ Ahora que lo pienso, su uniforme se adapta a las grandes curvas como guante.

Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Estoy esperando a que empiece a desnudarse, y luego aparezca desde las sombras, Aiacos, y grite algo así como: ¡Un regalo de bienvenida a tu vieja vida pervertida! ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? ¡Estoy muy feliz! Dioses, ¡Es un festín para los ojos! No puedo evitar sonreír embelesado. La vida vuelve a ser hermosa. Me pica los dedos por fotografiarlas... sin adornos, simples en su uso o con una camisa vaquera abierta, pero también... sin sujetador.

_¡Oh! hombre, Minos, eres como eres, ¿Verdad? Nada te cambia, ¡y nadie lo hará!_ Soy impresionante como siempre.

Ella toma los mangos de la silla de ruedas y me conduce de vuelta al escritorio. Abro el procesador de texto y escribo: "Hola Rita, ¿Eres en realidad la enfermera que contrató mi madre? ¿Seguro de que no eres una broma de un amigo? ¡Si deseas despojarte de la ropa sólo hazlo!"

Rita se ríe alto y claro, sorprendida y divertida. Se inclina un poco más y escribe: ¡En tu sueños! en letras mayúsculas en la pantalla. Tengo que sonreír - nos entendemos. Estoy empezando a mirar con interés trabajar con ella.

¡Gracias madre! ¡Gracias por este regalo tan inesperado! Comienzo a sentir un toque de amor por ti.

—Soy un reemplazo, la señora que estaba comprometida para el trabajo, está de reposo tras un accidente durante sus vacaciones, pisó un erizo de mar. Ahora tiene una infección en la pierna y no puede trabajar, la agencia me envió.

Bien, madre, prefiero simplemente registrar mis gracias en parte. Creo, y debo sonreír. ¿Es un buen augurio? Por último, ¿Un rayo de esperanza después de estos últimos meses de vida?

"Soy hombre libre en tus manos..." Elevo la vista a ella.

Sonríe y pregunta—: ¿Tienes deseos específicos?, ¿Necesita algo específico de inmediato? ¿Necesita ir al baño o algo así?

"Puedo ir solo, para bañarme necesitaré ayuda, pero no hasta la noche. ¡Ah! también licencia de conducir, ¿Podrías hacer de chofer?"

—Claro, pero sólo estoy cuatro horas al día.

"Eso no es suficiente..." Escribo decepcionado. "Tengo tanto por hacer y necesitaré ayuda."

—Eso será difícil, porque también estudio. Gano mi título con este trabajo,

Señalo la silla adyacente y observo su encanto en los ojos. Suerte. Quiero manipular un poco, espero que responda. No estoy en toda mi capacidad pero vale la pena probarlo... necesito su ayuda, simplemente ¡Creo! sonrío, sonrío manipulador. Me doy cuenta de que todavía es suave.

"Sólo a veces cuando pienso, no cuento con nadie más." Escribo y la miro suplicante. Me paso la lengua por los labios, un parpadeo adicional ahora sería denso.

Ella sonríe—: Puedes guardar el encanto si me pagas, pero sólo si no tengo conferencias importantes, ¿Ok?

¡Ja! Ahora siento el corazón más ligero. Tengo una compañera de fórmula... aunque deba pagar.

¡Ella es mi ramera privada!

Resuena por segunda vez la puerta, Rita me da una mirada interrogante y camina hacia la puerta atendiendo el llamado.

¿Quién podrá ser?

Espero que sea un servicio de paquetería o similar. No deseo, ni siquiera necesito visitas en estos momentos. Estoy contento de haber llegado, estoy cansado y mi cuerpo adolorido.

Todo lo que deseo es dormir, descansar, ver a nadie. Lo único que no estaría mal sería una "conversación" con Rita para conocernos más y aclarar cuándo, con qué frecuencia, y a qué horas normalmente vendrá... Sólo quiero arrastrarme aquí y lamer mis heridas tranquilo, averiguar quién es el bastardo al que debo esta situación lamentable y planear mi venganza.

Y nueva vida.

Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad: Mi madre y mi hermano están aquí. ¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Este es el peor de todos los casos!

¿Qué diablos quieren hacer aquí?

Nos hemos evitado los unos a los otros durante años, especialmente desde que abandoné la firma de abogados. Y cuando pasábamos alguna noche familiar juntos, por lo general terminaba de un modo destructivo, y me entregaba bajo la mirada triunfante de Radamanthys. Ebrio o drogado mirando a la distancia.

No los soporto y ellos tampoco a mí. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? ¿Deleitarse con mi situación? Apuesto a que eso desean.

¡Espero que traigan pan para acompañar con mi sangre!

¿Dónde está mi vida? ¿Quién podría ser mi salvador?

Mi madre está de pie indignada en la puerta cuando ve a Rita.

Bajo la mirada hacia la pantalla.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

Rita se vuelve hacia mí y eleva una de sus cejas como se presenta.

—Soy la guardián de su hijo, —Yo asiento. Este es el grifo ardiente que custodia mi guarida, venerada madre.

Mi madre resopla y responde deliberadamente—. No puede ser, elegí la enfermera personalmente.

—Sí, pero por desgracia no puede trabajar, se ha lesionado un pie mientras estaba de vacaciones, y no es capaz de trabajar.

—¿No apta para el trabajo? Deberían haberme informado como cliente, y no haberla suplantado con una joven inexperta.

—Si no lo han hecho, tendrá que hablar con la agencia. Acepté este trabajo y creo que estoy calificada. Consulte.

Me siento hecho a un lado por completo, todos hablando en mi cabeza. También, Radamanthys está allí a pedido y no recogido. Una tonta marioneta en los hilos de mamá. Mi desprecio hacia él es, como siempre, ilimitado.

_¡Defiéndete a ti mismo! ¡No es momento de tolerar! No seas tan cobarde y actúa._

_¡Gracias!_

Miro alrededor de la habitación enojado. Necesito algún objeto con el que pueda hacerme escuchar. Así que tomo uno de los vasos de cristal y lo lanzo contra el suelo. Todos giran y se estremecen, me miran con los ojos muy abiertos.

Desciendo la mano contra la mesa.

Ahora tengo la atención de todos.

Hago un gesto a mi madre que en realidad se acerca, mi hermano camina como perro faldero detrás.

—Abraza a tu hermano, ¿No crees que sería bueno? —Parece meditar— No lo es, realmente no es bueno.

Lo admito, pero me gusta todo mi cuerpo tenso ante el disgusto. La sensación que he conocido durante tanto tiempo. Observo la cara de Radamanthys tanto como me gusta mostrar lo que siento y... de pronto, sus ojos reflejan algo así como compasión... aunque muy, muy levemente.

¿Qué pasa contigo? Creo que... ¿Muestras impulsos humanos?

¡Bien por ti! Es hora que te alejes de la señora dragón y tomes decisiones por ti mismo, de lo contrario, destruirá tu vida aún más. ¡Ja! ¿Eso es realmente es posible? Eres un juguete en sus manos que hace todo lo que ordena. Patético. ¡Tú mereces más compasión que yo! Soy autosuficiente.

El vaso fue una buena opción para llamar la atención. Con todas las contracciones nerviosas escribo mis instrucciones y se reflejan en la pantalla

"Ya déjenlo, estoy cansado. Debieron llamar con antelación, y habría tomado el tiempo en recibirlos... y ¡Ella se queda!"

Rita sonríe y asiente a mi solicitud. Escribo y señalo a mi madre quien toma mi silla de ruedas. Puedo sentir su perfume pesado y sofocante alrededor. Las cosas nunca cambian, coloca su mano en mi hombro y me observa posesiva, la quito de encima y escribo.

"¡Rita se queda aunque tengas que pagar! ¿De acuerdo?" Y, Oh ¡Milagro! mi madre lo acepta.

"Llama si quieres visitarme." Escribo. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

"Y no estoy sordo, responde en voz baja" Estoy escribiendo furioso.

—Ya leí, ¡No estoy senil! Está bien. Radamanthys, vamos. —se apresura hacia la puerta, no sin encanto.

—Me gustaría quedarme un tiempo más. —La voz de Radamanthys resuena.

Lo observo sorprendido, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Rebelión en el inframundo? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Lo considero con recelo, y cabeceo.

Se quita el saco y toma asiento en el sofá.

Mi madre sacude la cabeza y se despide.

Esto es extraño, Radamanthys... ¿Qué sucede contigo? Siento mucha curiosidad, incluso si debo tolerar tu rostro de piedra... pero ganas mi valiosa atención.

—Puede responder más tarde mis preguntas, —La voz de Rita llega a mis orejas— ¿Desean un café? —Ante nuestro cabeceo camina hacia la cocina.

Escucho a mi hermano dar un largo suspiro y se desliza alrededor pensativo, enfoco para que observe la pantalla.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Pregunto. "¿Pandora te volvió a echar de casa?" Él se inclina y lleva ambas palmas a sus rodillas como me observa.

—Sé que me odias, pero lamento lo que te sucedió y quería saber si necesitas mi ayuda... —La última parte de la frase parece entre sorna y presión.

Lo observo. "Yo no te odio, simplemente no te soporto"

—Es mutuo.

Ambos sonreímos.

Es un hecho - soy un líder y él es un perro faldero, su actitud me repugna a los límites del odio. No tienes vida propia, hermano. Sólo sigues órdenes. ¡Nada! Él tiene lo que odio de la gente.

Acaricio mi frente y suspiro. Eras un campeón desde nuestra infancia. Nunca me ayudaste, ¡Pero siempre te inclinaste! ¡Jamás fuiste en ayuda de tu hermano!

Me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es soportar la ira reprimida, Minos, silencio, con calma... respira profundo.

Así que nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, mientras Rita trae las tazas con café.

—Linda cocina. —comenta entusiasta— trabajar aquí será divertido.

"No te alegres demasiado pronto, piensa que estás en la entrada al infierno" Escribo, ella sonríe.

—Soy más fuerte que tú, créeme. La terapia será una tortura para ti, —dice divertida e impasible. Tengo que sonreír, será bueno para mí en las largas y aburridas semanas de mi fase de recuperación.

—¿Deseas que te ayude o no?

Lo estoy pensando. No puedo pensar en nada. Es abogado, trabaja en la firma familiar. Nada del otro mundo que yo no pueda hacer. Quizá atender los pedidos de esa radiante dominatrix de cabellera negra.

"Rita no tiene mucho tiempo, entonces podríamos hacer más terapia y analizar ciertas cuestiones legales"

Escribo semi-concentrado porque también deseo leer mi correo.

Entre la gran cantidad de correo no deseado... ¡Aparece uno nuevo de la sexy Albafica!

"El sol acaba de salir. Guarda mi día, Albafica."

Sí, ven aquí...

—Está bien. —Acepta Radamanthys—. Llama o envía algún mensaje, te ayudaré. —De algún modo me toca - quieto Minos, primero observa si ayudará o si de alguna forma sólo piensa terminar de clavar la estaca.

"¿Quieres espiar?" Escribo malicioso.

Él parece aturdido con honestidad

—No tengo necesidad. —Sisea.

Calma hombre enorme, creo que aún mantienes algo de fuego en ese cuerpo sometido.

"Entonces está bien, pero será una relación profesional, nada de lazos familiares... " Escribo y parece estar de acuerdo.

—Como quieras.

Asiento y escribo mi mensaje a Albafica. Ya sabe que estoy en casa y quiere venir, pregunta cuando voy a tener tiempo para ella y si podía iniciar esta semana, sus entrevistas.

"Ven mañana, por la mañana" Envío el mensaje y acepta.

Escribió de inmediato, lo que me satisface, muy bien.

"Hey, estás escribiendo constantemente en línea... o esperando ansiosa mis mensajes" Me divierte fastidiarla, pero maldita sea, tengo deseos de trabajar con ella. _En ella._ Finalmente. Sin nada que nos distraiga y de ese modo, poder conocerla aún más...

Me envía de vuelta otro mensaje con un seco:

"De acuerdo, mañana, a las diez."

En realidad, no acordé tan mal - Rita es sólo una espectadora y puedo endulzar el tiempo con ella.

Y Albafica... sí, Albafica...

Ella es exótica y muy interesante.

Cuanto desearía hacerla posar ante mí...

Y algo más.

Voy a divertirme y tú también.

—Me voy porque se hace tarde. —Se despide Radamanthys guardando su móvil.

_Intenta dar amabilidad. Dale una oportunidad Minos. Los hecho del pasado, están en el pasado. Todos merecen una oportunidad - _Bueno, con excepciones.

_¡Vete al infierno! No creas en nadie. Atención Minos. No te confíes demasiado, precaución con el enemigo._

Finalmente debo contar con el hecho de que casi todos los personajes de mi ilustre familia, son psicópatas potenciales y quizá alguno sea el autor intelectual del asalto que casi me transporta al nirvana.

En realidad lo dudo.

Pero quizá alguien de mi círculo puede haber sido. Ya tuve un impacto realmente duro en mi infancia, para tener otro.

Pero debo admitir que lamentablemente tengo desde ahora aliados, ayudantes y amigos. Es la primera vez que debo admitirlo. No me gusta. No tengo el control total de la situación, pero es debido a mi situación que estoy obligado a hacerlo.

"Gracias " Escribo amable a Radamanthys y le brindo una leve sonrisa carente de la sorna usual.

Parece analizarme con suspicacia—: Bueno. —Toma su saco, se dirige a la puerta y la escucho cerrar.

Rita deja salir el aire de su pecho con un jadeo de alivio.

—Así que esa es tu familia. —comenta en seco y advierto que no es realmente la respuesta esperada.

"Sí, es linda, ¿No?"

—Sí... si te agrada ser torturado hasta la agonía y quizá seas un masoquista... —se burla. Sonrío.

Rita, me gustas, eres tan cruel y falta de respeto como yo. Y fuerte. Sólo espera cuando tenga fuerzas de nuevo.

Le sonrío con encanto

Con audacia y ella devuelve la sonrisa. Parpadea con interés muy claro en sus ojos.

¡Por el tártaro! Mantén abiertas todas las opciones, Minos.

Tu nueva vida debe ser tan satisfactoria como la anterior.

Por lo menos.

Pronto.

Muy pronto.


	5. Fragancia a rosas

Estar en casa es sin duda una ventaja real en mi triste lista positiva. Estoy mejor de lo que creí. Todo es por supuesto muy engorroso y el tiempo que me toma realizar una acción, suele ser el que emplearía en tres acciones... tedioso.

Rita es impresionante. Provee cuidado profesional y disfruto de su atención. Pensé en hacerme más indefenso de lo que estoy, para así tener un tratamiento más fuerte e intenso de su parte, pero por desgracia descubrió mi trampa.

Lo destacado del día fue: la ducha con ella.

No puedo evitar reír.

Delicioso, ¿Cierto?

Bueno, la ducha con ella significa obtener ayuda necesaria de su parte. Esperaba que se vistiera con un bikini, me enjabonara y acariciara, a medida que el agua tibia poco a poco se deslizara a través de sus curvas... Todo un sueño ardiente. Sin embargo, ¿Quién dice que no sería viable en un futuro próximo? Veo al menos chispa de interés en sus ojos cuando se siente observada.

La realidad es, por desgracia, muy diferente como se esperaba. Me cubrió el yeso con una especie de envoltorio protector, y a continuación, me llevó a la ducha. Por fortuna entre los grandes alféizares han instalado una especie de polea, un sistema de sujeción bastante impresionante. Me ayudó a desvestir, y me situé en un asiento especial calzador en la ducha.

Todo es muy extraño, no puedo usar ropa interior, así que sólo uso pantalones de chándal con cremallera de arriba a abajo, la única forma de poder vestir y desvestir con el yeso-monstruo.

Podría ser sexy. Pero no lo es.

Yo tampoco.

Mi cuerpo está delgado, ya desmantelado de mis músculos, tengo cicatrices descoloradas.

Estoy muy pálido.

Y lo que es corrosivo: ¡Los vellos asquerosos han crecido! Ok, es escaso para los tres meses, pero desaparecerán. ¡Los odio! desde el punto de vista estético y de la comodidad.

Rita me ayuda a hacer espuma y no es sexy. En realidad no, pero mi cuerpo responde ante su lindo pantalón corto y top ceñido. Los hombres seguimos siendo hombres.

—Eso es normal, alégrate de que todo sigue funcionando. —dice de forma amable.

Tengo que sonreír. Así que desencanta la situación, que también es una necesidad urgente. Aún así, estoy contento de que sea tomado por una reacción normal y que mi cuerpo vuelva a tener su comportamiento natural. ¿No sería terrible si ese bastardo me hubiera mutilado...? Respiro interiormente con alivio.

Señalo mi pecho tanto como arrastro esta acción en la ducha, ya que es en extremo difícil - por lo mucho que deseo me transformaré de nuevo en yo. ¡Fuera con esos vellos desgraciados! Está bien no son tantos ¡Pero los odio de todos modos! Además, ahora sin músculos. Esta pálida pechuga de pollo con una cubierta de vellos es... ¡Tan poco atractiva!

—¿De verdad quieres afeitarte? ¿Debo hacerlo o lo puedes hacer solo? —pregunta suficiente para mí y observo todos los utensilios necesarios. Interpreto sonriendo en la espuma y mi pecho, mientras pruebo si las hojas están lo suficientemente afiladas.

—No bromees, puedes aplicarte la espuma, —Se ríe retirándose de la ducha y espera. Suspirando distribuyo la fragante crema de afeitar en mi piel y deslizo con suavidad la afeitadora. Funciona bien y estoy más coordinado de lo que creí. Le hago un gesto a Rita para que se de la vuelta, y pueda afeitarme de igual forma en la proliferación de abajo. Parece desconcertada, al menos en gran parte, pero no tiene que ver.

Al fin termino, sintiéndome de nuevo muy limpio y cómodo.

Existen esas pequeñas cosas que te hacen feliz, hasta en las más precarias situaciones, ¿No?

Mi rostro lo atenderé más tarde, necesito la iluminación adecuada. Los espejos de cuerpo completo en las paredes del cuarto de baño no son aptos, ellos tienen una función diferente aquí. Por el momento no. Pero, algún día... algún día volverán a su función usual...

Rita regresa y me seca suavemente. Es bastante sexy y disfruto cada segundo. Ella me ayuda con el pantalón y posteriormente me afeito. Estoy agotado cuando termino, pero siento mi rostro suave y fresco.

Ya vestido en una camisa me dejo de nuevo caer en la silla y ruedo a mi dormitorio. Mi Macbook está sobre el colchón próxima al móvil, así que puedo tener contacto constante con el mundo exterior. Me empujo laboriosamente hasta caer en la cama y al fin puedo descansar.

¡Qué día!

Visitantes de los que bien podría prescindir.

Una sorpresa por parte de Radamanthys, mostrando un toque de vida.

Rita me va a endulzar el tiempo.

¡Y mañana al fin veré a Albafica!

Ahora estoy muy cansado...

Después que Rita se va, caigo dormido.

Sueño por el agotamiento.

* * *

La mañana siguiente estoy ansioso ante la anticipación. Rita volverá hasta el mediodía, pero no pretendo estar desaliñado cuando Albafica esté ante la puerta.

¡El lamentable espectáculo de nuestro primer encuentro en el hospital debe ser eliminado!

Con gran esfuerzo logro alistarme durante la mañana. El punto, Minos. Mejor de lo que pensaba.

Agotador pero factible.

Esto me lleva la primera parte de la mañana. Ruedo en el baño y me refresco. Contrario a lo que suelo sentir al observarme en el espejo desde el ataque, hoy me siento más animado. No me veo tan enfermizo, la ducha y el sueño de anoche, parece haberme repuesto.

Además mi cabello ha crecido hasta ahora poco más de tres centímetros de largo y comienza a gustarme. No se ve tan mal. Mi rostro afeitado parece relajado, y casi... casi. Estoy a gusto.

Ok, Minos. Sólo trata de dar un toque de modo seductor. Albafica estará aquí en breve.

Sonrío al espejo mientras abotono mi camisa. _Trabajaré con lo que está disponible para ti... mi sexto sentido,_ dice mi voz interna con ironía. En realidad no tiendo a profundizar en exageradas auto-reflexiones.

Por desgracia, aún no he desayunado y ahora no tengo más tiempo, Albafica seguro llegará a tiempo. A continuación intento apaciguar mi estómago gruñón con café. Rita dejó la máquina llena y sólo la debo encender, necesito ahora mucha cafeína aunque mi cuerpo se estremezca con la anticipación y estoy muy, muy despierto.

Ruedo hacia mi escritorio y reviso los mensajes en mi portátil. A pesar de todo, existe una vaga esperanza en forma de solicitudes por mí y de trabajo, no son pocas. Los clientes y, obviamente, la mayoría de mis colegas parecen haber estado dormidos en una nube, ya que no tenían idea del ataque ocurrido y realizan muchas preguntas.

¿Acaso cambia la situación? No puedo ir a los sitios donde desean mi servicio, e incluso el estudio ahora vacío pronto tendré que abandonarlo si no hay dinero en juego. Aún espero que la compañía de seguros pague. Quizá tenga remunerada una parte de los gastos, la que me mantendría a flote.

Cualquier ayuda de mi madre no la aceptaré. Sin duda estaría en deuda con ella y bajo su látigo. ¡Mi hermano moriría de risa! Nunca lo haré, así tenga que deshacerme del estudio.

Mi tío posee capital, pero sólo piensa en sí mismo y su oscuro mundo.

Es mejor así.

Aunque, podría aceptar su trato y trabajar para él durante algún tiempo...

Lo tomaré en cuenta, pero ahora recibo el llamado en recepción. Tiempo después. Me quedo mirando la pantalla y observo quién está aquí.

No es el bastardo responsable de todo quien me visita y desea completa su obra...

—Albafica —La suave voz resuena y mi corazón se acelera. Me parece una voz genial y melodiosa.

Muy bien. Abro la puerta y ella está ante mí. Alta, brillante. Esos ojos zafiros, aún más tentadores de lo que recordaba... pero igual de repelentes que la última vez.

No, estoy en lo cierto, es reticente, distante, profesional y de corazón frío. ¡Todo en mí clama a descongelar! ¡Apuesto a que detrás es un volcán! Mi cuerpo se estremece de emoción y me obligo a la calma. Ruedo en el área y regreso a mi Macbook.

"Por el momento, Albafica, ¿Es tu nombre o apellido?" Observo inquisitivo su ojos increíblemente azules.

Ella me mira y responde con calma—: Sólo Albafica. Es mi nombre.

"Muy críptico" Contesto. Ella sonríe débil.

—¿Se siente mejor? —Me doy cuenta que siente curiosidad, su ojos escanean el apartamento. Escondido en lo profundo quizá mantiene una bocanada de interés en mí. No, tiene que ser algo más que un poco de interés, de lo contrario, no estaría atenta.

"Estoy bien, un poco más callado de lo usual, pero bien. ¿Café, Albafica?" Pregunto.

—Me alegra, ¡El café! Quiero decir...

Con una sonrisa ruedo a la cocina y preparo las tazas de café, mientras tanto ella saca una caja colorida de su bolsa—: Traje croissants.

Eso está muy bien, me llama la atención, puedes leer los pensamientos, hermosa. Servimos los croissants en el comedor, Albafica toma asiento en una de las sillas más distantes de la mesa, y revuelve su espumoso café con leche. Ruedo y acerco la taza a mis labios.

"Ahora que tenemos tiempo puedes detallarme lo que estás haciendo" Escribo y aprovecho de saborear el improvisado desayuno.

—Estoy escribiendo una serie de artículos sobre el curso de la fotografía publicitaria y sus exponentes más destacados. Usted es el número dos en mi lista. Estaba investigado mucho antes de que sucediera el accidente

"¿Accidente?" estoy un poco molesto. ¿Accidente? ¡¿Cómo puede llamar a mi ataque un _accidente_?!

—Lo siento, eso estuvo estúpidamente formulado. Quería contactar con usted, pero... cuando pude hacerlo, estaba hospitalizado, a continuación, sucedió el... ataque... el ataque a su persona, ¿Está mejor expresado? ¿Desea aún proseguir? ¿Se siente preparado? —Me mira.

Esos ojos que no te traen a mí, pero que me tienen plenamente en su mano. Sí... ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Conoce el poder de sus ojos? ¡Claro que sí! Yo también sé cómo se puede manipular con una intensa mirada. Continúa observando tranquila parte de mi portafolio fotográfico.

Parece atenta en la medida que prosigue su trabajo, pero... ¿Por qué sólo hablamos de mí? Me gustaría saber más sobre ti, Albafica. He investigado a través de la red, pero no encuentro información tuya.

Sólo lo que dice Wikipedia: una joven periodista éxitosa, que viene del departamento político, pero desde hace algún tiempo se especializa en actividades culturales, ha publicado dos libros, nada se sabe de su vida privada.

Sin carrera, ni el nombre completo, ni escuelas o universidad.

Una joya misteriosa a pesar de su trabajo conocido.

Curiosamente es mi tipo.

Ella es tan interesante para mí, ya que, lo soy para ella.

Pero para mí lo es por otra razón. Se honesto Minos: Creo que está de moda, la quiero, mientras más fría y distante es... más se dispara mi imaginación corrompida.

Me gusta su cuerpo definido, o como cae la espesa cabellera celeste a través de los hombros, y esa piel perfecta... no parece utilizar maquillaje. Esos labios apetecibles en la medida que habla. Mis ojos se cierran, su voz. Elimino las palabras - eres un reto Albafica y voy a tenerte. Paseo al deseo de quitar toda esa conservadora ropa holgada y apreciar mejor lo que hay debajo.

¿Qué edad tienes a todo esto? Te ves muy joven...

La sangre se dispara en mi abdomen.

Mi corazón cazador hace volteretas e intento buscar tus ojos con los míos.

¿Me podrás resistir, Albafica? No lo intentes querida.

Advierto los tenues destellos de azul.

Sonrío interiormente.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Interrumpo.

—Veinticinco.

"¿Escuela de Artes?" No puedo evitar preguntar, dado su conocimiento en algunas escenas.

Niega con la cabeza y comienza de nuevo.

"¿Me dirás donde naciste? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Tienes novio?" Interrumpo otra vez.

—Grecia, puercoespines, y no. —Se vuelve seca.

"¿En serio? ¿No tienes un amigo especial... o un amante?" Insisto.

Ni siquiera se inmuta.

—Además no .—Eso no tenía sentido ahora.

"Así que eres una belleza solitaria..."

Enarca una de sus cejas—: Agradecería que no se dirigiera a mí con ese tipo de apelativos, y nos enfocáramos en lo esencial.

Qué carácter...

La conversación es difícil. Ella no da tregua. Quiere permanecer en el plano profesional.

"Tienes que hablar y preguntar, responderé, puedo también escribir un poco, pero es difícil, tendrás que venir más a menudo porque me agoto rápido."

Momento...

¿Buen intento? ¡Buena oportunidad! QUIERO VERTE TODOS LOS DÍAS.

Inclino la cabeza ligeramente, y acaricio mi cabello creciente, muerdo el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

¡Trata de probarme!

¡Responde, maldita sea! Ven aquí, inclínate sobre mí y bésame con furia, Albafica, mi sirena misteriosa.

Ella tiene que saber que la estoy viendo de otro modo. ¡Vamos! Yo soy tu tipo, ¡Puedo apostar! No me rechaces, ¿Así que mi presentimiento debe ser engañoso? ¡No! Alejo estos pensamientos de mi.

¿Quieres ser conquistada?

¿Estás a la defensiva?

No habrá posibilidad de evadirme.

Insistiré una y otra vez.

¡Déjame ponerte en forma!

No tienes ni idea de lo que seré capaz de hacer una vez esté sano.

Voy a atraparte en mis hilos.

Y debo estar equivocado, pero has sido tú quien vino a mí.

Así que lo siento, pero quiero jugar contigo.

Te daré tiempo para que huyas, pero no podrás...

* * *

Permanecemos sentados durante casi dos horas y estoy agotado por completo.

"¿Terminamos?"

Me toca ir al baño y las articulaciones de los dedos duelen. Ruedo como puedo hacia el cuarto de baño. Cierro la puerta y me atormenta en profundidad tener que sentarme en el asiento del inodoro. ¡Ya era hora! Me costó el resto de mis fuerzas volver a la silla. Después de lavar las manos, ruedo hacia la puerta.

Señalo mi Mac y la puerta del dormitorio.

Ruedo al borde de la cama y me empujo de la silla hacia el colchón. Mi pierna duele como el infierno, el yeso es insoportable y complicado de maniobrar. Estoy agotado tras situarme en una ubicación cómoda.

Albafica sitúa el Mac y mi teléfono a un lado.

Le sonrío agradecido. Por primera vez presto atención a la fragancia de su cuerpo. Es muy especial. O una esencia ordinaria, pero en su piel se había convertido en algo extraordinario, que tal vez sólo yo soy capaz de oler. Casi me inclino un poco. Enclavado en el aroma a rosas.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos por un momento.

—Vendré mañana o pasado mañana.

Niego con la cabeza.

_¡Permanece! Quedaos aquí, y... oh, quédate aquí..._

Niega como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, y se pone de pie.

—Me tengo que ir, Minos. Debo atender otros asuntos.

Y se va... Sin mirar de nuevo atrás.

Puedo escuchar poco después como se cierra la puerta del apartamento suavemente.

Todo permanece en silencio.

Su tenue fragancia a rosas aún impregna la habitación y se disipa muy lentamente.

Es de algún modo familiar...

Cierro los ojos y me duermo pensando en su aroma.


	6. En la unión está la fuerza

_Mantengo las palabras grabadas en imágenes._

_En mi imaginación._

_Grito en el silencio de la noche._

_Sintiendo como se pierde..._

_Mi vida, mi ego._

_Mi ser, mis recuerdos._

* * *

Es como un sueño, y mi preciosa voz ronronea, las palabras gotean como miel de mis labios. Dejo que los sonidos escapen de mi cerebro y cuerpo como estaba acostumbrado, y cómo debería ser.

Es maravilloso.

Todos los sentidos están de vuelta.

Estás ahí, una vez más, es bueno verte, será emocionante hablar contigo. Dejar de corretear con los dedos el teclado y aún saber que no soy tan rápido como desearías. Basta con abrir los labios, y las cuerdas vocales respondan a los impulsos cerebrales, reaccionando del modo que quiero.

Al igual que antes... ¡Como siempre!

Estás de pie en la puerta y comienzo a hablar, también te sorprende y simplemente me miras. Intensiva. Cuestionando. Mi reflejo de la felicidad. Percibes lo aliviado que estoy. Como bendecido de que esta pesadilla ha terminado.

Te advierto perdida.

Tu resistencia se funde fácil. Entonces, hablo y hablo... como una cascada sin parar, ríes y dejo derramar sobre ti la alegría infinita de mi fortuna. Te conquistaré con la parte de mi ego que fue arrebatada aquella noche violenta. Debo tomar mis posibilidades, he estado esperando mucho tiempo por ti.

No te vas a resistir.

En realidad no me conoces, mi voz es una extraña para ti, sólo escuchada en grabaciones sonoras... videosonidos distorsionados. En realidad es cálida, suave y dulce... si así lo deseo. Tú sólo conoces mi parte lastimada, humilladada, débil... y sin escuchar una sola palabra. Sólo has visto el violeta de mis ojos quebrados. Dedos infinitamente adoloridos por su paso ante el teclado, los cuales jamás han escrito una parte de los muchos pensamientos salvajes que deseo compartir contigo.

Ahora urge una sesión con mis palabras, te diré exactamente lo que pienso, quiero, y espero. Un ligero escalofrío recorre como una ola en tu piel. Los poros se abren, los labios sorprendidos, tus ojos se atreven a resistir en la medida que tomo tu mano y la llevo a mi pecho.

—Siente los latidos de mi corazón... como se acelera. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Ves lo responsable que eres? Tú me sedujiste... eres tú. Soy inocente. Mírame, sólo así estarás a salvo de mí.

No te defiendes y puedo sentir tus dedos temblorosos en las líneas de mi cuello como los conduzco a lo largo de mi piel. El azul en los ojos es más profundo y más profundo.

Lo sabías.

Si buscas me encuentras, sabias de mi reputación, entrevistaste decenas de personas que mantienen opiniones sobre opiniones, y nada te desalentó en insistir una y otra vez.

Estoy de vuelta, yo, mi piel es suave, mis músculos están capacitados de forma casi óptima, mi abdomen otra vez definido, y mi cabello brillante. Los profundos agujeros entre mis costillas ya no se aprecian, los pómulos de nuevo sin esos aterradores bordes redondeados y estrechos, las cicatrices en el cuerpo se han desvanecido, mi pierna todavía tiene problemas, pero sin importancia.

Lo importante es el aquí y ahora. Como guiar la punta de tus dedos lentamente por mis mejillas, deteniéndose en mis labios.

No sabes lo que ocasionas en mí. Porque es algo aterrador. Quiero rendirme. Renunciar al control. Si bien no lo haré. ¡Tú todavía tienes que hacer lo que quiero! Como permanecer por siempre conmigo. ¡Es una orden!

Tengo todo tan cuidadosamente planeado y deseado, una y otra vez. Desde el primer día que te vi. Tu resistencia era fuerte, más fuerte que mi voluntad. Pero ahora... estás en mi red.

Y yo en la tuya.

Dejas que tus dedos se deslicen y acarician mi rostro. No puedes quitar los ojos de los míos, azul sobre violeta, quieres ganar este duelo, ¿Deseas reducirme? ¿Quién dará el primer paso y aceptará su debilidad? Elevo la mano y reflejo lo que haces.

_Mantén el control Minos, tienes que esperar, no debes dar el primer paso, porque perderás el juego ante el deseo y la curiosidad. Así que no la espantes. Aprende a ser paciente._

Es tan difícil, tan nuevo. Me considero lo opuesto, nunca pierdo tiempo en nimiedades. Las insto a colocarse de rodillas ¡De inmediato! - Y no suelen intentar oponerse. Sé que no eres de ese tipo. Tu poder hace que todo sea posible. Que sean sumisas es cómodo para mí, pero menos atractivo y no tan divertido.

La resistencia al dolor. La resistencia interna, no, no disgusto, hablo de la resistencia en no abandonarte a tus propios deseos, paso a paso. Curioso. Satisface más. Resistencia incluso a las sensaciones, si bien es cierto que no me considero tan brutal. Pero la idea de que temas al dolor que puedo otorgar es muy seductora para mí... tu alivio en sí no lo es.

Me agrada ir más allá de los límites...

¡Siempre fue tan divertido!

Pero ahora todo es distinto...

Porque he aprendido.

De todo lo que me ha sucedido.

Pero tu poder sobre mí. Es algo que no puedo aceptar.

Así que estoy esperando y espero, que tu voluntad sea conquistada por la mía.

Intercambiemos roles, intenta domarme.

—No te alejes. —susurro mientras retiras tus dedos. Mantienes los ojos, sin embargo, firmemente anclados a pensar de todo, una extraña profundidad en ellos, no puedo dominarte.

Ve más, de lo que puedes apreciar de mí.

Asiento con la cabeza, porque de pronto ya no deseo las palabras en los labios, una ola de pánico me envuelve.

No, no otra vez...

¿Por qué siento esto una y otra vez?

Tiro de ti y el beso es salvaje y duro y áspero. Mi labio sangra y me hace tener el débil deseo de retenerte en mis brazos ahora.

—Sí. —susurro—. Sí... —mi voz obedece de nuevo, pero mi cuerpo hace lo que quieres—: Has jugado demasiado tiempo conmigo...

En el camino a la habitación nuestras ropas van cayendo descuidadamente por todas partes. Entonces me empujas contra el colchón, abres mi camisa y siento como se desliza tu lengua salvaje por mi piel, arañas mi cuerpo y no te detienes. Siento tus labios y tu lengua en sincronía con la mía...

Perfecto.

—¿Querías esto desde el primer momento, no? —Te burlas y vuelves a mis labios.

Extrañaba mucho esa sensación.

Apenas me dejo llevar... ¡Es tan perfecto!

Vamos maltrátame...

Mientras yo te domino.

Mi cuerpo me traiciona con un orgasmo increíble y me aferro a la cómoda para no caer al suelo...

Albafica... oh... sí...

...

Me tambaleo vuelta a la realidad, sintiéndome frío a pesar del vapor caliente envolviéndome, mi cuerpo se retuerce con violencia de nuevo y siento como mi simiente escurre de mis dedos y fluye entre los muslos. Arqueo la cabeza hacia atrás y siento... siento. _"Jaaaaa…."_

Por último, mi cuerpo está más relajado pero mi mente está llena de tristeza y... horror, por este ensueño. Esta emocionante visión que he conjurado para mí. Para encontrar alivio en esta pesadilla. Para olvidar. Podría estallar en lágrimas, porque el alto se desvanece tan rápido, y una vez más el temor regresa... el temor de que nunca experimentaré algo tan maravilloso de nuevo.

Esos altos vaivenes de la lujuria, el hambre y deseo en los ojos de otro ser. La mirada velada, los suaves pechos estirados contra mi pecho firme en la medida que nos movemos. Deslizarme entre la piel suave y cálida, ver como se retuerce de dolor y placer debajo... y después, un abrazo.

¡Sí! ¡Hasta eso!

Algo que siempre odié era que otros desearan abrazarme. No tan cerca, por favor. Sólo deseo sexo. Puro. Nada más. Nada de confianzas hipócritas.

Pero, ahora...

El gran y malvado espejo traidor de la ducha, me muestra lo desgraciado que estoy. Aún lejos de lo que sólo deseaba. No refleja una imagen saludable, sino un delgado rostro demacrado; ojos como grandes lagos violáceos. Húmeda piel pálida. Ahora una patética cola sin espinas, abajo, en la pared abdominal.

_Pero siempre tendrás a tu mano derecha_ - Registra mi sentido sarcástico.

Me estiro y decido tomar el gel de ducha.

—¿Estás listo, Minos? ¡Voy a entrar! —llama Rita en espera ante la puerta del baño.

Suspiro. Ya que ahora puedo movilizarme más, pedí que esperara en la puerta.

Necesito mi privacidad.

Suelto un gemido para mis adentros. _Sí, maldita sea, estoy listo, pero de esta forma no puede ser._

Apago el agua. Ahora me congelo aún más. Estoy temblando. Rita entra en el cuarto de baño después de un breve período de gracia, y observa con horror. Se moviliza rápido, me entrega dos gruesas toallas y ayudan también durante el secado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? —Niego con la cabeza y hago un gesto de "todo está bien".

Seca el cabello suavemente y hoy dejo que lo haga. Siempre suelo tener ánimo de hacer todo por mí mismo, es un buen ejercicio por cuenta propia que necesito con urgencia. Pero hoy Rita con su instinto de enfermera bien entrenado parece advertir que algo marcha mal.

Masajea suavemente mi cuello y siento que mis ánimos caen aún más. Si bien no es desagradable, no puedo comprender este malestar. Al observar mi reflejo en el espejo mantengo el diálogo interno.

_Se honesto, Minos, es una pena que no puedas cuidar de ti mismo, hasta que la pierna funcione. Los nervios están todavía sufriendo, pero es soportable. Así que, ¿Qué es lo que te está desanimando?_

Esta pregunta no puedo realmente responderla, aunque intento resolverla constantemente. Probablemente es el saber que la vida que yo poseía y amaba, se ha ido de forma irrevocable. Cometí un error en algún punto, y de algún modo. Ahora es el momento de encontrar un nuevo camino.

_¡Fin de la discusión! Tú jamás te das por vencido._

—Hoy debes ir al estudio, ¿Tienes el poder para hacerlo?

Asiento con la cabeza determinado. Quiero hacer una idea para mí. Ha llegado el momento, recoger las piezas y unirlas, montar el rompecabezas.

Rita se inclina, presiona un beso ligero en mis labios y me sonríe de forma tierna. Pestañeo sorprendido, guiña su ojo y besa la otra esquina de mi boca.

—Ánimo, puedes hacerlo —Sus ojos brillan.

Tiro de ella hacia mí, así que la beso en este preciso momento. Su sabor es maravilloso y abre los labios. El calor me abraza. No sé... un hormigueo. Un toque de placer.

—Eso está muy bien, Minos. —Suena un poco como: Bien hecho, Minos. Eres un buen perrito. Intento leer los ojos. Es la misma vieja Rita, determinada y todavía femenina. Pero una vez más mi enfermera.

El pequeño momento termina.

_Eso fue inteligente de su parte, traer de vuelta al viejo malnacido de ese estado miserable. _Agrega mi sarcástica conciencia maligna adicional. Tengo que reír.

Sí, está bien. Comenzaré a alistarme para ir al estudio, pero también estoy nervioso.

Todo en mí hormiguea de emoción.

_¡Vete! sólo sal de este terrario de lujo, donde has estado ocultandote. Cobarde_ Mi conciencia maligna tiene su día activo hoy. Hace tiempo que está sobre mí y esta apestosa-arrogante-oscura segunda naturaleza me invade. _Tu sarcasmo es contraproducente, vete._ Pienso y pido que parta al fondo de mi cabeza.

* * *

¡Vamos!

Estoy sentado en el coche de mi hermano, Radamanthys. No puedo confiar en nadie en este juego. ¡Ni siquiera en mí! Especialmente no en mí. Todo el mundo es un jugador y soy mi mayor traidor. Mi cuerpo se defiende en contra de mi voluntad, y con vehemencia, viciosa. Constante.

¡Todas las mentiras y verdades que la gente calla! Me siento impotente y atrapado en mí. En mi cuerpo traidor, acostado en mi mente. Robado de mi voz. Tal vez para siempre. ¡Qué vida! Está ante de mí como una horrible y miserable existencia. ¿Qué haré sin voz? Casi todo lo que hago se constituye sobre ella. Incluso si termino regresando a la firma de abogados, ¿Cómo trabajaré si no puedo hablar?

¡Al diablo con todo!

Ok, Minos, respira profundo, no llegarás a ese extremo. Puedes hacerlo, y la voz volverá, porque no existen motivos para que no regrese. Tal vez... me he vuelto mudo por el shock. Tal vez, es al revés... Tal vez, si ahora veo mi estudio... La destrucción ...

No, Minos, eso sería demasiado simple.

¡Y así no es como la vida funciona!

Radamanthys sigue silencioso; típico.

¡Qué injusto! Yo quiero hablar y no puedo... ¡Y él puede hablar y no lo hace!

Las calles están llenas de gente como siempre. Gente vestida en trajes ejecutivos, otros más pintorescos, policías colocando multas. Febrero en Nueva York tiene sus encantos. Hoy ni un solo rayo del molesto sol traspasa las nubes grises, lo cual puede ser depresivo para cualquiera de las personas alrededor.

¡No para mí! ¡Porque amo los días grises!

¡Estoy de vuelta en el mundo que conozco y amo y adoro!

Un mundo que no es un lugar apacible.

Un mundo destructivo, cruel y agitado. Es como música para mis oídos y champán en mi sangre. ¡Advierto que siento una adrenalina familiar en las venas! Mi mundo, mi vida se acerca, otra vez.

Ubicado en uno de los lugares más ruidosos de la ciudad está mi estudio: En el piso cuarenta y tres, por encima de todo, tan cerca al cielo. Mi vida se lleva a cabo aquí. Casi nunca estoy en mi apartamento - vivo, trabajo y respiro aquí. Necesito inspiración. En la cima, entre los rascacielos más altos, las nubes casi palpable. Mi verdadera vida.

Radamanthys estaciona el coche, y Byaku viene a nuestro encuentro, estaba esperando. Me toma del brazo para ayudar - lo aparto, puedo hacerlo solo, ¡Y lo haré solo!

—Así que crees poder moverte a la silla solo. —comenta Radamanthys a un lado.

Lo miro indignado. No pienso ser dependiente para siempre, es sólo una maldita... ¡Maldita pierna de yeso!

No estoy paralizado. Me preparo con esfuerzo y un pequeño paso intermedio en la silla de ruedas. Byaku eleva la pierna en el soporte. Todo duele, lastima las costillas cada vez que hago algo así, pero no importa, ¡Funciona! ¡No hace falta! En poco tiempo reemplazaran el yeso con uno ligero para poder caminar. Si todo va bien. ¡Es imprescindible y lo haré!

El portero del edificio es el primer hombre en divisarnos. Me sonríe con gratitud como saluda—. Es bueno ver que está de vuelta, Señor Minos, es aburrido y tranquilo aquí sin usted. —Eso, por suerte, es sin el más mínimo toque de ironía. Sonrío de vuelta.

Se ve desconcertado cuando no hablo y Byaku explica la situación en un par de palabras. Y entonces, sucede algo que esperaba y lo que quizá me acompañe por el resto de mi vida.

Miradas compasivas.

—¡Oh! Señor Minos, cuanto lo lamento. —Me encuentro en su disminución de aceptación.

¡Desde el macho alfa de clase alta he bajado al perdedor! Oh, genial... ¡No puede ser!

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y suelto un bufido - ¡Nada más que un leve soplo de aire sale de mis labios! ¡Podría estallar! Mi arrogancia y mi auto-protección requieren distancia, y así me estiro y ruedo a los ascensores e inserto por el lector la tarjeta para el elevador expreso. El ascensor se abre y me maniobro en la cabina.

Lo que muestra el espejo interior es en realidad bastante bien. Aún veo un pollo desplumado, pero mis ojos se iluminan y mi agresividad retorna. La piel tiene de nuevo color. Las finas líneas alrededor de la boca comienzan de nuevo a suavizar. Mis ojos se encuentran y... sí, soy un maldito chico guapo y se nota de nuevo ya. Agradezco a los dioses, una realidad que ya creía subestimada.

Observo a Radamanthys quien parece entretenido con su móvil. Madura en mí la idea de que quizá esta situación será buena, para por fin obtener algo así como confianza en mí mismo.

Siempre he pensado que si el rival no se defiende, no hay lucha en igualdad.

Y eso es aburrido.

Por lo mismo, nunca he sido el tipo de hombre que se da por vencido.

El ascensor abre sus puertas. Me blindo para el shock, he visto fotos y sé lo que me esperará. Avanzo a la puerta y la abro. Y la realidad me golpea como un martillo. Maldigo al bastardo por todo lo que ha hecho. Aún quedan algunos muebles, pero incluso instrumentos que no cederían a la fuerza bruta parecen haber sido cortados en trozos, la idea de una motosierra cruzando por mi cabeza es inmejorable.

Byaku y el resto de mis empleados intentaron salvar lo que se podía, pero no es mucho. Todas las cámaras, ordenadores, el equipo técnico en total está destruido. Las habitaciones, camas, destruyó los cristales de las mesas y ahora están disponibles sin bases. Todos los fragmentos y similares fueron eliminados por el servicio de limpieza, después que las autoridades retornaran a revisar las habitaciones y el personal del seguro.

No queda mucho.

Los archivos fueron destruidos, por suerte, poseo una gran parte de mi trabajo en el exterior. Lo aseguré en varias unidades de disco duro y lo mantengo guardado en la caja fuerte de mi apartamento, así como decenas de miles de negativos. Por lo menos es algo. Pero siempre y cuando el seguro pague será nada, y si lo hará, todavía está escrito en las estrellas, estoy con las manos atadas.

Mi complejo de estudios tiene aquí trescientos metros cuadrados de área con diversas habitaciones, y todos los objetos básicos fueron destruidos.

Estoy sorprendentemente no sorprendido, pero infinitamente enojado y lleno de odio.

Si algún día llego a atrapar ese bastardo, me divertiré descuartizándolo vivo.

En voz muy baja, otro pensamiento se construye en mi cabeza: Esta persona mantiene una gran cantidad de odio, que se ha traducido en violencia contra mí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Tengo que hallar los motivos. También pueden ser la clave para salir de mi mutismo.

Sé que he ido por la vida sin interesarme de quien deba caer para cumplir mis deseos, y que por esa misma razón no sólo he hecho amigos. Sin embargo, lo que veo ante mí está lejos, muy muy lejos de lo que se conoce como ira.

Este es el resultado de un gran odio.

O alguien que está por completo demente.

Pero, ¿Por qué destruir mi estudio?, ¿Aún después de enviarme a un coma? ¿Por qué no me atacaron aquí? ¿Por qué detrás de mi club underground favorito? ¿O se trató de dos hechos distintos con una inexplicable coincidencia?

O lo que sea.

Reflexiono y profundizo mientras ruedo por el estudio, y trato de encontrar un modo de hacer una evaluación de daños. En realidad es más de un registro de lo que me queda. Poco. Si la compañía de seguros se niega a pagar realmente, nada más me queda sino salir de aquí.

Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora para mantenerme a flote?

Mi cerebro trabaja a alta presión mientras Radamanthys se mueve a través de las habitaciones, y Byaku permanece a mi lado. A veces nos sentamos en mi mesa de granito en la cocina, el único sitio que ha resistido a la violencia.

—Tienes que ser muy exitoso, si te pudiste permitir algo así. —murmura Radamanthys sentado a mi lado.

Con una sonrisa tomo el iPad y escribo en un lacónico:

"Lo era"

Seamos realista: la oportunidad de volver a la cima en mi situación es baja. Necesito alternativas, en el mejor de los casos de forma temporal, en el peor para siempre. Pero me enfocaré en el mejor de los casos. Miraré al futuro.

Radamanthys hace a un lado su móvil y me observa—: Tienes la decisión final para forzar el seguro, llama al cuerpo de investigaciones y expresa que deben ponerse en contacto con la compañía de seguros y confirmar que no fue puro acto de vandalismo, estarán obligados a pagar.

"Claro, voy a llamar y lo sostengo ... "Escribo sarcástico.

—Llévame como poder ejecutivo.

Estoy escuchando.

¿Radamanthys quiere hacer QUÉ?

¿Ser mi voz?

¿La voz de un hermano quien lo desprecia?

¡Una broma!

Pero la mirada de sus ojos me dice que es grave. En mayor parte me aturde, es la primera vez en muchos años que sus ojos no se reflejan. En ellos veo la profundidad de lo mucho que nos parecemos y necesitamos, algo que no preveo ni quiero admitir.

¿Radamanthys desea apoyarme? ¡No puedo creerlo! Siempre fue mi objeto de bromas pesadas, mías y de nuestro medio hermano menor Aiacos. Para ser honesto, lo que hace, sin duda, no es fácil. Ambos apenas nos diferenciamos por meses de edad, y siempre hemos mantenido serias rivalidades. El desprecio de tantos años no puede desaparecer tan rápido. ¿Cómo es que esto está sucediendo?

¿Y cuándo sucedió?

No importa, es un mal momento para arrepentirse. Quizá debería intentar ser amable. Es difícil cambiar los viejos comportamientos ahora. Quizá se trate de mi incapacidad en atacar verbalmente y perder oposición.

—No lo repetiré.

Suelto un suspiro profundo.

"¿Por qué lo haces? Está bien..." escribo y añado extra. "¿Intentas demostrar superioridad?"

Pero algo me dice que no es ese el motivo, en parte, con el tiempo todos mantuvimos acciones destructivas por nuestra extraña situación familiar. Sobre todo por mi madre. Fue su labor sobre ambos, y jamás medió entre el uno contra el otro.

Alejo esos pensamientos a otro sitio.

Es evidente que no estaré tranquilo mientras soy tan dependiente de los demás. Así que es hora de aprender a ser paciente. Ya llegará el momento de luchar. Pequeños pasos llevaron el hombre a la luna. Es mejor mostrar algo de camaradería.

Sellamos nuestro plan número uno con el sorbo de un pegajoso licor rosa, que Byaku encontró en un mueble de la cocina. Un remanente de una chica que echó raíces aquí una vez.

Oh, sí... Esa fue Priscila, la joven supermodelo brasileña. Nos encantaba ese licor. Especialmente si lo podía lamer de mi cuerpo y viceversa. Ese recuerdo me hace sonreír sucio mientras trago el liquido y a los tres nos sacude con disgusto, ¡Pero no puedo evitar reír! Así es mejor. No he reído mucho desde el ataque. Eso tiene que cambiar. Así la situación puede tolerarse mejor. A pesar de que mi risa no hace ruido, facilita el ambiente y me permite estar más suelto.

Radamanthys y yo forjamos los planes de batalla, lo que tendré que hacer para mantener este estudio si el seguro no paga. La erosión en el banco es astronómicamente elevada, es fundamental en unas pocas semanas obtener dinero. Pero no importa lo que haga, no será suficiente, porque necesito un montón.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Reflexionamos.

Es extraño estar en un salón con Radamanthys y no con Aiacos revoloteando alrededor...

Para solventar esa situación dibujo una caricatura de Aiacos y la coloco en la silla derecha.

Mucho mejor.

Repentinamente, y de forma sorprendente, la idea llega por parte de Radamanthys.

Y es buena.


	7. Incertidumbre

Mi nueva vida es extraña.

Me siento frente al lienzo y pinto el retrato que deseo, es un cambio maravilloso. Había olvidado lo que se siente jugar con los colores de esta forma, en lugar de trabajar con la cámara. Y con medios más sencillos. Recuerdo los viejos tiempos de vacaciones en las enigmáticas colinas de Fiesole, en Florencia, donde vive mi tío. También las obras que él suele crear al óleo, varias de ellas basadas en el cementerio de la Puerta Santa, llena de seres de mármol como la ciudad misma.

Mi tío es el pintor por naturaleza de la familia y mantiene una gran colección privada de obras, cuando era niño solía observarlo en silencio pintar. Mantiene un modo muy opuesto de ver el mundo, sumamente fascinante y oscuro, solía decir que el negro es el tono más hermoso, porque es la mezcla perfecta de todos los colores, también recuerdo que los animales y personas retratadas en sus pinturas, eran halladas muertas posteriormente... Sí, mi tío es muy interesante.

Pero, volvamos a mi vida.

El equipo está perfectamente elegido y es costoso, pero es nada comparado a mis deudas. Radamanthys se encarga de las cuestiones legales y se ha asegurado de que me sienta cada vez más retroactivamente avergonzado, justo como yo hacía con él. Aunque su punto débil sigue siendo la señorita Pandora.

La pasividad es caliente en la cama, pero no en el uso diario con la familia, los amigos, o ¡En una relación! No me agrada, pero a veces puede aceptarse. Si alguien está siempre doblegándose o como perro apaleado arrastrándose, cosecha aún más desprecio de mi parte y permite que mi pequeños, comunes, permanentes, pensamientos sádicos estén internamente aleteando.

Palabras claras: Me gusta dominar y no dejar que nada además de yo controle. Soy el que determina qué, cuándo, dónde y cómo. Me gusta cuando están ante mí de rodillas y es genial si hacen lo que digo.

Es sólo... Mi modo de ser...

Por desgracia tengo que prescindir por el momento del poder. Me saca de quicio. No sé cómo valorar tal situación, siempre he tenido lo que quiero con un simple movimiento de dedos. Ahora debo aplacarme a la renuncia del dominio. Sin embargo, se puede entrenar a un perro mas no cambia el instinto.

Y eso lleva a mis clientes.

Sí, tengo clientes de nuevo y un tipo completamente diferente de clientela.

Realizo retratos con la cámara o con un pincel y pintura. Ahora estoy haciendo algo que miles de personas también hacen, pero soy mucho más experimentado y profesional... al menos la parte fotográfica. A pesar de que me gusta estar en mi silla de colgar, extraño las contorsiones y movimientos para obtener la imagen perfecta, etc... Tengo un ojo para ello y no hago las cosas a medias.

Así que permanezco sentado a menudo como, James Stewart, en "La ventana indiscreta". Mirando el exterior mientras vivo aquí, como en una torre por encima del mundo real. Sólo que yo a diferencia de James, no puedo ver a mis vecinos a través de los prismáticos o la cámara de fotos. Rita, mis hermanos y mis clientes son el único contacto real con el mundo exterior.

El trabajo no me deja cavilar y los clientes comienzan a realmente irritarme con su ignorancia. Es sorprendente cuanta gente me toma a la ligera por un simple y bajo fotógrafo común. De todos modos, sólo son unos centavos para mí.

Puedo vender mi apartamento, pero a un precio menor de lo esperado, y diablos... tengo una gran crisis económica, no debo ser modesto. Eso me preocupa. Radamanthys lleva la demanda contra el seguro porque no quieren pagar, de igual modo Lune y yo estuvimos analizando la noche anterior las demandas por incumplimientos de contrato, e intentaremos llegar a ciertos acuerdos con los demandantes. Todo es complicado y sin fin, mientras estoy sentado en una silla de ruedas totalmente impotente.

En realidad estoy en mejor forma, pero básicamente restringido a sólo dar a mis clientes instrucciones de lo que se supone cómo deberían situarse o cuando tienen que estar en silencio, y todo por escrito. Es tan agotador y tedioso que siempre estoy completamente cansado.

He estado ejercitándome continuamente hasta donde puedo tolerar. Físicamente intento ir más allá de mis límites, presionando los músculos masivos para recuperar su fuerza, y poco a poco, he podido construir un abdomen de seis respetable. Muy bonito, nunca lo tuve tan definido. Aiacos suele decir que soy tan narcisista que parezco mujer. ¿Qué está mal en cuidar de sí mismo? Bueno, creo que es importante lucir bien, es importante para mí y ayuda a idear una nueva artimaña si otros métodos fallan. La gente responde al encanto y la belleza. Es la realidad. Y no es un gran problema para mí, ya que los fundamentos ahí están.

Hoy fotografiaré una amiga de mi madre, quizá desee también un retrato pintado, probablemente piense que sería lo más misericordioso. Ventajoso de ser así. Espero que la menopausia no la haya dañado como a muchas de estas mujeres. De momento es bueno haber perdido la voz, porque de lo contrario, emitiría palabras que seguramente no serían bien recibidas. Me parece que ya está aquí, cada célula de mi cuerpo se torna dura para llevarme de vuelta a la ignorancia y estupidez humana, pero honestamente, ¿Quién tiene la paciencia de un santo? Yo no.

Suena la puerta y ruedo para abrirla. En realidad, es demasiado pronto para la dama. ¿Quién está ante de la puerta? Un regalo muy temprano de cumpleaños. Sexy Albafica. Mi corazón empieza a latir. No puedo hacer nada en su presencia. Ella es mi punto débil no importa cuanto estoy en contra. Siempre es absolutamente inaccesible... no importa cuanto intento encantarla, nada parece cambiarla de parecer. Eso me vuelve loco y reta a ser aún más intenso en mi deseo por ganar su atención. También es una de las razones por la que, quiero ser totalmente yo mismo otra vez y luchar con armas contundentes. Deseo un duelo real de lenguas, por escrito no es tan divertido.

"Albafica por aquí, así que tienes tiempo para mí..." Cuestiono y la observo, de nuevo se ve sensacional. Los ojos permanecen tan fijos en los míos, que producen sensaciones extrañas. Aunque no hace nada... ¡Lo está haciendo! No hay señales de interés, así que a veces tengo la vaga sensación de que hay algo por descubrir en ella, algo así como una mezcla de nervios y repugnancia al mismo tiempo contra mí. Pero eso también puede ser una percepción totalmente equivocada.

Así que abro la puerta y entra, sus ojos brillan, su cabello celeste está húmedo por la nieve. Huele a invierno e incluso en las pestañas funden brillantes copos de nieve. Se ve maravillosa.

Respiro muy profundo. Minos en silencio, en silencio...

Saluda y quita su largo abrigo—. La bondad del frío exterior, congela la piedra y los huesos... —Hace una pausa—. Vaya, has convertido el apartamento en un estudio... —Coloca su grueso abrigo en el silla más cercana, está visiblemente alegre hoy. ¿Qué sucedió? Generalmente es distante, a pesar de la accesibilidad verbal, incluso cuando nos sentamos uno al lado del otro puede ser tan silenciosa que aturde.

Los ojos zafiros brillan burlescos—. ¿Y qué estás pintando? ¿Qué estilo? ¿Arte Moderno? ¿Expresionismo? ¿Impresionismo? No me digas... seguramente es algún secreto cursi por pintar. —Sonríe con sorna.

Así que quieres fastidiarme.

Niego con la cabeza y sonrío. "Pues no, sólo retratos. Sin embargo, tú, pareces mantener conocimientos en artes..."

—Sólo botánico.

"¿Me mostrarías algún día?"

Albafica me lanza una mirada suspicaz—: ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres clasificarme en tu colección?

"¿Quizás?" Escribo con facilidad y la observo.

Hoy es una mujer diferente. Sonríe brevemente y está animada. Anteriormente siempre fue profesional, rara vez escuchaba una broma de sus labios y nada privado.

Su bufanda vuela sobre la blusa y mientras avanza se detiene observando los retratos. Cojo una vista de su abdomen, luego tira de la blusa neón, increíblemente fea, hacia abajo... Es una pena.

Mi imaginación se construye en medio de mi realidad: me enrollo con ella, dejo que mis dedos se deslicen bajo la prenda acariciando su suave piel... Ella se inclina hacia mí y me besa con hambre ...

La realidad es que ruedo y le invito un café. Una vez a gusto y cómodos, me sitúo por delante hacia la Apple y escribo.

"¿Quieres ver uno de mis trabajos más complicados?"

Albafica baja la taza de sus labios, parece interesada.

Así que le acerco el portafolios fotográfico.

"Creo que te puede interesar, está inspirado en el renacimiento."

Lo observa, es uno de mis primeros trabajos para una empresa de moda, el cual me otorgó posición. A medida que fue pasado las fotos se detuvo en una particular.

La fotografía era de un modelo que llevaba un pendiente y en la cabeza un dote femenino a modo de turbante, pero la expresión del rostro andrógino ligeramente ácido es suficiente para que aquellos no familiarizados, dudaran en si se trataba de una mujer o un hombre joven y guapo, con labios carnosos y suaves.

"Es una mujer o un hombre, ¿Qué te parece?" La pongo a prueba.

—Un...—Entrecierra sus ojos— Hombre...

Echo a reír. "¡Un hombre! ajá", Aprovecho y me acerco más, puedo percibir el calor de su respiración.

—Está basado en Tommaso Cavalieri, de Miguel Ángel.

"El viejo maestro estaba fascinado por él y puedo entender eso." Escribo asintiendo. "Es hermosa mi representación, el juego de luz y sombras... ¿No?"

Albafica continúa observando, apreciando la escena del David de Donatello.

—Debo admitir que... —Suspira— Sí, es impactante.

"¿Por qué te sorprende?" Elevo ambas cejas.

—Jamás creí que alguien como tú pudiera plasmar este tipo de arte.

¡Bah! Todo el mundo opina que soy un pervertido y quizá tengan razón.

Encojo de hombros y sonrío.

"Ya lo ves, ¡Soy muy versátil! Algún día te lo mostraré en vivo..." Ya te agradará saber cuanto, Albafica, pero tendremos tiempo... Oh... sí, sólo espera a que esté en mejor condición, gemirás y gritarás bajo mí. Mi sonrisa se extiende pensando en su lindo trasero y algo en mí debe ser muy obvio porque ella se aleja un poco frunciendo el ceño y termina el café de golpe.

Aún sonriente bajo la mirada a mi Mac.

"Y hablando de versatilidad, hoy portas una linda blusa cegadora. ¿Por qué el cambio?" Molesto un poco.

Vuelve a sonreír—. No es mi estilo, lo sé, pero tenía que celebrar el día de hoy.

"¿Qué te hace tan feliz hoy?, ¿Estás enamorada?, ¿Tienes el Premio Pulitzer?"

Albafica niega con la cabeza.

—No, no tiene que ver con amor, y menos con un premio, pero... esperemos en un futuro próximo. —Después de una pausa larga me mira—. ¿Deseas saber?

"¡Obviamente! quizá al fin conozca algo más de ti..." Tengo que presionarme hasta el infinito en tener cuidado de no tocarla. Huele muy bien. Se ve tan viva, tan brillante.

_¡Oh! Minos, tienes un flechazo en la mujer... no... ¡No! Toma a Rita, ¡Idiota! Es dulce. Está disponible. ¡No te rechazará! No es periodista._ dice la parte racional de mi cerebro.

Por desgracia, mi cuerpo lo ve completamente distinto y estoy sentado aquí, ansioso por su visita, reuniendo toda mi disciplina para no hacer algo estúpido. _No destruyas -aún- el resplandor suave de la amistad, el afecto. Mantén la calma._

Se pone de pie y coloca el portafolio en el escritorio.

—Tiraré de nuevo algunos registros en la chimenea, ¿Puedo? —pregunta, y se acerca a ella.

Sus ojos parecen perdidos en las flamas, mientras los documentos se queman—: Ha despertado, Minos, al fin...

Un viento frío de pronto se pasea por la habitación, a pesar del fuego calentado y la presencia de Albafica. ¿Quién ha despertado? ¿Qué quiere decir? Su madre, su amigo.. amigo... su esposo.. su amor... siento profundos pinchazos de celos. ¡No debería sentirlos! No conozco los celos, porque jamás dejo que la gente esté lo suficientemente cerca como para permitirlos.

Esta maldita situación me ha cambiado hacia una dirección que no me agrada.

Estoy demasiado expuesto.

Vulnerable.

Esto es patético...

En primer lugar he comenzado una relación de camaradería con Radamanthys. ¡Qué disgustante!

¡Ahora estoy sintiendo celos por Albafica!

Quiero a mi viejo yo de nuevo. ¡Ya!

"Aclara lo que quieres decir." Quiero escribir algo más, pero ella habla.

—Mi pequeña hermana ha despertado del coma. Por fin. Está sana de nuevo. No nos hemos atrevido a esperar. Me regaló esta blusa, así que por eso la uso... —Sonríe con suavidad haciendo que mi corazón lata más rápido, y mi mente comience a disparar fantasías sucias.

Albafica, eres tan hermosa... Quiero jugar contigo y la felicidad de tus labios beber.

La idea de mi nueva locura es infinitamente seductora. ¡Y casi romántica! Extraños pensamientos me abruman literalmente. Palabras que nunca utilizo, aparecen en mi mente y desearía escribirlas ahora, eran poesía pura. Sorprendentemente admito este cambio, este predominio de otro ser en mi mundo, además de yo mismo. Sin embargo, estoy satisfecho. Entiendo cómo se siente, lógico, en realidad. Ahora también advierto el porqué es tan increíblemente lejana, distante al umbral de... la falta de respeto.

"¡Eso es maravilloso! Pero, ¿Cómo ocurrió su accidente?" Espero con la mirada.

El azul de sus ojos es triste y velado.

—Fue casi violada. Estaba horriblemente golpeada cuando la hallaron, durante una... madrugada helada. Estuvo muy mal durante meses y creí que ya no sería capaz de despertar... Pero está despertando. Al igual que los doctores pensé que tendría que adaptarme al hecho de que no lo haría... Esta noche despertó y ella habla y... Oh, ¡Estamos tan contentos! —Tartamudea casi de emoción.

Oh, ¡No puede ser verdad! Es tan suave... no es de extrañar el porqué me trata tan extraño. Pero, ¿Por qué me seleccionó como entrevistado? Hay un montón de fotógrafos de primera clase en la ciudad. Y serían adecuados para su libro, en vez de un hombre salido del coma. Pero quizá es precisamente mi situación, cautiva. El hecho de que estamos pasando por situaciones similares es más confuso.

_Atención, atención, ¡Minos! Simplemente disfruta, sin obligaciones o bonos. ¡Escudo de defensivo elevado!_

Me sorprendo a mí mismo dejando que mis dedos se deslicen por su manos, y van por debajo de la manga de su prenda. Siento su piel sin dejar de acariciar, pero no con intención de tierna compasión... ¡Ja! salvo la mía. No dice nada... Me arriesgo a una vista oculta para leer bajo sus pestañas y probar su expresión, de lo contrario nunca tendré éxito, pero por ahora es diferente.

La defensa emocional de Albafica ha caído por un instante, y se muestra a sí misma. Una parte tímida, cálida... y me pilla con ello más y más a...

Albafica cae en cuenta ahora de lo que estoy haciendo y aparta la mano de forma brusca.

Así que me repongo y escribo.

"¿Sabes quién era el atacante?"

Niega con la cabeza y se sitúa a un distancia considerable.

—No fue interrogado con anterioridad, y no hay pruebas que puedan servir de ayuda ante el sospechoso. Tenemos que esperar y ver lo que aún está por suceder. Si ella recuerda...

"Vaya... Así que has estado entrevistando a alguien que ha experimentado una situación similar. ¿Fue una coincidencia o quizá intencional?"

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Frunce el ceño suavemente—. No lo sé, no fue intencional... estuviste todo el tiempo en mi lista, tu asalto repentinamente sucedió y... —Suspira—. ¿Tienes clientes durante la tarde?

"Sólo una. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tienes amigos? "Escribo directo, retomando el tema.

—Claro, pero ahora estoy aquí.

"Exacto, mi pregunta es... ¿Por qué estás...?"

Suena la puerta, mi cliente ha llegado.

¡Maldición!

Me lanza una mirada y avanza hacia la puerta. ¡Entonces no puedo continuar nuestra charla!

Ante ella aparece una encantadora mujer en sus cuarenta y tantos años, con un grueso gato persa blanco en sus brazos.

—Hola, —Avanza frenética en el salón—. ¿Quién de ustedes es el artista?

¿Hola? Mi madre ya debe haber dicho que estoy sentado en una silla de ruedas enyesado, y que soy hombre. ¿O no? ¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! Con un encogimiento de hombros Albafica me observa.

—Madame, está sentado adelante, por favor siga a su estudio. —Madame dice su nombre mientras preparo todo y ajusto la cámara, Albafica toma su abrigo y se lo coloca.

"Espere un momento, estaré de vuelta" Madame asiente comprensiva.

Ruedo hacia la puerta en donde está Albafica, quien acaricia brevemente al gato gordo.

—Vendré pronto, —Sopla el pelo blanco largo que cae en la nariz del gato y lo coloca en mi regazo.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran nuevamente.

—Tal vez he venido por algo más, quién sabe... —Se aparta rápidamente y abre la puerta.

* * *

Me siento fulminado tiempo después que Albafica se ha ido. Temblando, confundido, triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. ¿Feliz? Sí, estoy completamente feliz en este momento, pero la sospecha confusa gana rápidamente la ventaja. No confío en mis emociones ni un poco.

Y Albafica y su repentino arrebato incluso menos.

Durante semanas me trató con una frialdad que era casi desastrosa. Cuando decido enfocarme en el trabajo y olvidarla, hoy me hace estrellar de nuevo al piso, sobre todo a mis sentimientos ¡Y la pregunta de quién es en realidad!

¡Realmente no se puede confiar en nadie!

Ni siquiera en ti mismo

Especialmente no en ti mismo...

Es bueno que la vida siga su curso... pésimo, y se den situaciones imprevisibles, pero lo que he experimentado en las últimas semanas parece no tener fin. ¿Alguna vez siquiera encontraré paz? ¿Seré yo mismo de nuevo? Mi antigua vida era genial. Y una vez más, dejo mi mantra pasar, mi oración interior:

Por favor, Dios o-lo que-está-desde-el-top: ¡Exijo de vuelta mi vida!

Es suficiente con el caos y las nuevas presencias.

¡Podrías divertirte con el regreso de mi habla!

La voz de la señora me despierta de la rigidez, se pone de pie frente a mí, mirándome inquisitiva.

—¿Está todo bien, muchacho? —Probablemente parezco un cachorro hambriento ante ella, pero no puedo contestar, toco en el iPad y escribo: "Todo ok, vamos a comenzar." Vuelvo al estudio con mi silla de ruedas. "Madame sígame."

Tengo configuradas la mayoría de las cámaras ya y me dedico ahora a la Iluminación de la cara. Es una cara interesante, a pesar de que obviamente necesita un tratamiento excesivo con rellenos y Botox... o la inyección letal. Le haría un bonito retrato si utilizo menos y menos color, menos por el estilo... menos. Sin embargo, sus rasgos faciales siguen siendo atractivos, pero los veo demasiado recargados.

Así que eso no es lo que quiero, no es lo que deseo. Voy a evocar para ella y haré su sueño realidad.

Ok, Minos, evoca.

Que sea bella de nuevo.

"Quite ese lápiz labial oscuro, ¡Es demasiado duro con una sombra de ojos oscura! Necesita una iluminadora" Escribo agitado, molesto por tener que escribir cada frase.

Me mira sorprendida.

"Por favor, tome la iluminadora" Repito. Afortunadamente entiende ahora lo que quiero, saca un espejo y hace lo que le pido.

—No tengo lápiz claro... —Me mira como Bambi, con sus grandes ojos marrones. Ojos bonitos, así que me enfocaré en ellos. Se quita el labial oscuro, y el resto es además de tonos naturales, un brillo sin color suelto. Muy bien, madame. Asiento con la cabeza satisfecho.

Ya por desgracia no cuento con maquillistas o asistentes hablen o puedan animar, tengo que conseguir que se suelte, de lo contrario no obtendré lo que deseo.

"Hable un poco de sí misma. Podré trabajar mejor si conozco algo de usted. "

Y eso abre las puertas del infierno. Puedo escuchar hechos que nunca quise oír, como un terapeuta simplemente escuchando y sin poder defenderse en la medida que trabajo. Sus lágrimas están en la cara, tengo pañuelos, evocaba y ahora estoy sentado con mi cuaderno de dibujos y garabateo mientras escucho sus gritos y risas y lloriqueo... y en algún punto se sienta y me mira mientras habla. Mis dedos corren a través del papel y registro sus expresiones faciales.

Estoy cautivados por sus palabras y mis acciones independientes. Hoja a hoja y sin esperar palabras de mí, no es que pudiera contestar. Estas situaciones no se pueden, no son bien recibidas, ajenas a mí y me roban mi función de control. Desearía detener lo que está en mi cabeza, en grandes letras rojas repetidamente, gritos que no puedo emitir.

Ok, podría escribir en mi blog pero mis manos están comprometidas. Así que comparto mis procesos de pensamiento, en parte lo que está sucediendo con Albafica. La otra parte está escuchando ocupada y la mano al control. Entre esta extraña mezcla, escucho como, Rosalie, - el nombre de la señora - me dice que su esposo la está engañando y la ha estado engañando durante años, con muchas mujeres. Para ser correcto. Él sólo mantiene una fachada, el hombre de familia con éxito, todo los gritos en que no puede desahogar, ella los retiene, y retiene y... así han sido muchos años de oportunidades perdidas, abandonadas, viviendo una fachada, ¡La tristeza y la rabia! la deja salir por medio del llanto.

Rosalie, ¡¿Dónde está tu coraje, tu voluntad, tu autoestima?!

Minos, ¡¿Dónde está tu coraje, tu voluntad, tu autoestima?!

Me siento tan condenado, asustado, atrapado y expuesto. En particular, al momento que Rosalie me pregunta—: ¿Cómo es contigo? ¿La hermosa chica de la que estás enamorado no te corresponde? Casi la besas en la puerta.

Siento mis mejillas arder aunque no lo deseo. Podría decirle que no es su asunto. Pero es mi cliente... ¡Ja! no me ruborizo desde los once años con una representación escolar caída en desgracia... Frenéticamente busco mi ipad y escribo:

"Está equivocada."

Rosalie sonríe, limpiándose las últimas lágrimas de la cara. Se ve tierna y maternal—. Eso dice él. ¡Una tontería! Nunca seas tan hipócrita. ¡Es muy humillante y doloroso!

—No estoy enamorado... y no es mi amante. —escribo de nuevo y detallado.

Resopla y se pone de pie, se acerca a la silla de ruedas, quita el blog de la mano, entonces me sonríe—. Conejito, es lo que sucede. Estás enamorado. ¡Y prométeme que nunca perderás tu talento! ¿Por qué sólo fotografía? Pintas muy bien. Permanece allí, las artes. ¿Puedo tener los dibujos? Me gustaría enmarcar algunos en vez de abandonarlos.

Conejito... conejito... ¡Hombre!

¡De alguna forma voy a explotar!

Mi nombre es Minos. Soy fotógrafo, tengo éxito, soy duro y no estoy enamorado.

Mi nombre es Minos. Soy fotógrafo, que tuvo éxito, fue duro, y estoy ... ¡Demonios! ¿Quién o qué soy yo? Albafica... Tiene un lindo culo. Lo admito, me gusta...

—Eso me recuerda algo. ¿Quieres sacar mi derecho a las fotos en esto? Eso sería mucho. ¿Pintarás en óleo?

Lo pienso. "Acrílico."

Pero, ¿Por qué no?... Posteriormente continúo tomando fotos de ella y reviso lo que hemos hecho. Caigo en cuenta de que son mucho mejor de lo que hubiera pensado. Sus lágrimas sólo han aparecido más adelante, entonces, estoy satisfecho. Si hacen lo que digo, lo tornaré arte. Menos color es más.

Muestro las fotos a Rosalie y está feliz. Acerca de las imágenes y lo que podía derramar su corazón. Acerca de mi sensibilidad, mi habilidad como fotógrafo y pintor. Mi dulce apariencia._ Gracias Rosalie. Debo estar obviamente en vías de recuperación, si me encuentra dulce una mujer en torno a los cincuenta con el yeso, la palidez. Bastante tonto._ ¡Mi Irónica voz interna descuenta sobre mí otra vez sin piedad! Está muy fuerte en estos días. Me cuestiona constantemente. No es bueno, tengo que aprender a reprimir mejor este monstruo.

Bebemos otra taza de café y discutimos el aspecto comercial, me tiene de esa forma atrapado de nuevo, muy distinto a mí. Una y otra vez me planteo lo que Albafica ha hecho conmigo. Busco el modo de librarme de su poder y en cuanto Rosalie se marcha, entreno en el gimnasio del edificio. Me atormenta a mí mismo y el efecto es claramente visible. Tengo una cita mañana con el Dr. Asmita. Todavía tengo un poco de esperanza en recuperar mi voz. De lo contrario voy a tener que pedir a Aiacos una paliza, así dejaría el shock... Oh, vamos. ¡Idea estúpida!

Así fue mi día, a pesar del esfuerzo físico mi cabeza no desea descansar, reflexiono y dejo ir todo lo que ha sucedido hoy de nuevo. Lo que sucede con la pintura libera mi cabeza. Ha sido muy divertido y lo tengo que decir, incluso con los diseños cuasi garabateados, Rosalie parecía muy complacida. Tengo que hacer la pintura más definida. Es como un retorno por encontrar una parte que perdí. Puede ser un activo real. No es muy rentable, pero me satisface.

No pude dormir mucho durante la noche, los problemas ocupan mi cabeza, y también Albafica, no me gusta pensar ahora. Este punto me torna loco por completo. ¿Qué hace esta mujer? ¿Por qué llegó a mi vida? ¿Es su mirada misteriosa lo que me fascina de ella? ¿Su resistencia a mi encanto? ¿Por qué su fragancia es familiar? ¿Realmente lo quiero saber? ¿Qué puedo encontrar? ¿Será agradable aquello que pueda descubrir? ¿Quiero ir en serio hasta el final?

Va a seducirme, siento que soy envuelto e intoxicado en algo que es ajeno a mí y, francamente... ¿Tengo miedo?

Debo buscar el modo de complacer pronto esta sensación y destruir todo lo que ella despierta en mí.

Esta obsesión que me aturde...

¿Acaso estoy...?

¡Ja!

Imposible.

A la mañana siguiente, no puedo soportarlo más, simplemente debo hablar con Albafica. Las palabras fluyen de mis dedos y todo corre en una sola dirección: ¿POR QUÉ? Léelo, maldita sea, responde.

Por un tiempo nada sucede, entonces aparece un mensaje corto:

—Aquí estoy.

Escribe e inmediatamente mi corazón se acelera como loco otra vez. Escribo de nuevo:

"Debo ir hoy con el terapeuta."

—¿Deseas que vaya contigo?

"¡SÍ!" Creo lagunas en mi mente y trampas, una y otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

"Porque quiero que seas mi compañía."

—¿Por qué?

"Porque quiero verte." contesto hostil.

Se tarda algunos minutos.

—Ahí estaré...

¡Palpitaciones!

Le comenté a Rita, y simplemente sonrío—: Así que vas con Albafica... —dice ambigua, demasiado tranquila, pero percibo a la decepción. Lo siento, cariño... creo.

Cuando Albafica está ante mí y saluda, me hace sentir completamente llevado por el viento, pero no tenemos algún intento más de cercanía. ¡Bueno! Creo que lo sucedido ayer fue sin duda sólo la exuberancia de las emociones. Estoy seguro de nuevo. Especialmente seguro... a excepción de mí mismo y mi interior revoltoso. El cambio se impondrá cada vez más. Me siento extraño y no me gusta.

_Toma distancia, Minos. Protégete a ti mismo. No confíes en ella. Descubre lo que realmente desea. Que no está ciertamente a la vista._

Pero es difícil, tan difícil ser un apestoso receloso cuando es exactamente lo que no quiero ser. Y esos ojos me retan con su profundidad, e imaginar como se sentiría su mano extendida durante el cambio desde el vehículo en la maldita silla de ruedas por ayuda.

Ella jamás me ayuda o se acerca si no es extremadamente necesario, sabe muy bien que impotente ya no soy. Sin embargo, quizá si planeo una pequeña caída, tal vez se acerque y ayude en el momento que la necesite...

—Hoy es el punto de inflexión, ¿No lo sientes así? —comenta cuando entramos al elevador, sus ojos se fijan en los míos.

Veo que hay algo, de hecho, me lo puedo esperar.

Podría ser... sí, podría... apenas debería...


	8. Vibraciones

El Dr. Asmita es un hombre nativo de la India que por algún motivo suele mantener los ojos cerrados; esbelto, alto, rubio. Su consultorio es diferente al que se podría esperar generalmente, respira paz y armonía... también incienso. Tengo la sensación de estar en el lugar correcto.

Me brinda tranquilidad, lo que es realmente extraño después de todo lo que me ha ocurrido, pero mantener este tipo de problemas en el habla raramente se mantiene por tanto tiempo. Esto a su vez me sorprende bastante. Y una vez más, me abriga la sensación de que quizá sea la excepción en la lista. ¡Y nunca más pueda hablar!

Lo que ahora sigue es una lucha real. Tengo que recordarme el porqué estoy aquí. En detalle. He estado escribiendo. De otro modo me hubiera dado por vencido después de una hora. Con la frustración o el calambre de escritor, fuerzo a mis dedos que descansen y también está la compañía de Albafica. Es genial. Me da ánimo.

El último terapeuta que intentó llevarme a un trance no pudo, probablemente poseo una muy fuerte voluntad, yo la llamaría una gran obstinación. Pero ahora estoy en un punto tan desesperado que podría gritar... si pudiera hacerlo. Tomaré cada maldita ayuda que pueda conseguir. ¡Quiero mi milagro! o por lo menos un paso a recuperar mi voz. No, la verdad es que quiero que mi milagro ¡Ya!

—Mantienes dificultad para relajarte desde el ataque, ¿Cierto?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Eso hace que sea relativamente fácil bloquearte, que es el punto principal, tendrás que aprender a relajarte, confiar además de ti, en otros, comenzarás conmigo... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Lo intentaré...

Él sonríe tenue con su calma usual—: Ahora no colocaré más presión sobre ti. La tensión es desagradable, lo sé.

Empieza a hablarme de un paciente que le ocurrió una situación similar, debido a un ataque por parte de su hermano gemelo esquizofrénico. Éste en medio de la disputa lo dejó cautivo en una cueva.

—Es una situación completamente mental, es por ti, no eres una excepción, ni un caso incurable. Los traumas y sus efectos sobre la psique humana a menudo son curiosos. A veces encierran los caminos hacia la curación demostrando la fugacidad e impermanencia de las cosas, a veces anhelamos ser llevados de nuevo a esa barrera interna que produce el encierro, siendo un llamado indirecto a indagar en los confines del espíritu de forma más profunda. Nada además de nosotros mismos puede juzgarnos internamente y tan severamente.

Todo lo que dice es conocido para mí, sin embargo, la forma en que lo dice hace que suene diferente. Confiado, seguro de sí mismo, espiritual y elevado. Incluso la luz desde los ventanales le rodea con una especie de aura mística dorada. Tengo que sonreír. Es muy bueno. Doc.

Él describe la forma en que actuó sobre aquel gemelo cuya facultad del habla desapareció al despertar del coma... como yo. Miles de pruebas y tratamientos, sin resultado. Se certificó su histeria y estuvo a punto de suicidarse clavándose un tridente. El doctor le preguntó si existía una situación que le agradara, algo que desearía hacer o experimentar en forma relajada, por lo cual escribió que le gustaría navegar, es muy relajante.

Tiene algo que ver con la respiración y el flujo de energía a través de los miembros y cuerpo, la propagación de la relajación en la que se incluyen los sentidos puede ser muy bien llevada. También el control de la profundidad del trance. Me pregunta si estoy interesado en probar su método y experimentar "la perfecta armonía". Acepto porque desde hace mucho tiempo deseo relajarme... y me divierte su charla. Parece amar lo que hace, por lo que la extraña respiración plana, la respiración abdominal y similares es casi divertido.

Indica que recuerde un viaje particularmente hermoso y brillante en un velero, el sol radiante en los ojos cerrados mientras estoy acostado en la cubierta, y debo dejar que mis oídos escuchen el suave flujo y reflujo de las olas contra las rocas. Se debe describir el lugar donde se está aplicando el tema, que se encontraba a bordo de las impresiones al llegar a tierra, todos los detalles de la memoria, bañándome en el mar, sumergiéndome las aguas cálidas, el sentido de la apariencia, cualquier cosa y todo...

Me fascina. También me encanta vacacionar por las islas del Mar Mediterráneo, o bucear en éste lado del atlántico en la isla de Cozumel. Me encanta la sensación al deslizarme en el fondo del mar para observar, el extraño mundo bajo las aguas, cada vez, nuevo y diferente. La impresión no es la misma, aunque pareciera que he estado dos días seguidos el mismo lugar bajo el agua.

Una pequeña tormenta, un torbellino, y todo completamente cambia.

Debo y estoy de nuevo en forma. Mi cuerpo está tonificado y en perfecto estado... me pierdo en sueños extraños, como si se tratara de otra época... o mundo. Sol, las ruinas de una civilización antigua alrededor...

Estoy protegido por una extraña armadura negra, me siento increíblemente poderoso, ¡Y puedo volar! también siento un extraño, travieso, y retorcido deseo por destruir la aldea que está bajo mis ojos, y cuando escucho los gritos llenos de pánico por parte de sus insignificantes habitantes no puedo evitar reír, es tan divertido... maravilloso...

Parpadeo, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Tengo que sonreír cuando abro los ojos. Doc, ¿Usted se divierte viajando de esta forma?

—Linda fantasía. —dice secamente—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Quieres lo detalles perversos? —Le pregunto aún intentando reprimir mi risa.

Eleva sus cejas—: ¿Detalles perversos?

— ¡Fue una locura! —Me río, al mismo tiempo él presiona el botón de apagado en su grabadora— ¿Hemos progresado? —Sonrío, a pesar de mi cambio de humor más cálido, puedo sentir algo de temor.

—Creo que sí. —sonríe levemente—. Te oyes aún rasposo, pero no es importante.

Y es cuando advierto que hablo...

¡HABLO!

¡Normal y sin ningún esfuerzo!

¡Me quedo en blanco!

Esto no puede ser, no hemos hecho nada.

Nada.

—Tranquilo, tómalo con calma, tu voz está en perfecto estado, por ahora. Fue fácil de tratar, posees una gran imaginación y por esa riqueza caíste muy rápido en un trance.

Todavía estoy allí sentado, las emociones corren a través de mi cuerpo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Usted... no hay más que - debo, decir - a - debo - por favor ... —Me obligo a respirar con calma y no de alegría / pánico / alegría / pánico ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

Alegría, porque me siento tan maravilloso, ¡Tengo algo de valor de nuevo! Porque ese es el camino de volver a ser yo, a mi vida como la conozco y quiero ...

Oh Dios. ¡Te doy las gracias!

Me sorprendo, yo, el profundamente convencido ateo agradece a Dios de lo que él ha hecho por mí.

Su pésimo juego de dados con mi destino fue una dura patada en las pelotas, ¡Pero envió a su ángel rubio budista a salvarme!

Mis ojos se empañan, como un niño pequeño cuyo querido perro fue atropellado. ¡Completamente abrumado por los sentimientos!

El Dr. Asmita me hace llorar y simplemente dice—: Será mejor que esperemos un momento hasta informar a tu amiga, ¿De acuerdo? —Asiento con la cabeza, se levanta, va a un armario, llena un vaso con un líquido ámbar, y lo deja ante mi nariz.

—Esta será tu medicina. Te la recetaré.

Bebo el whisky de un solo trago y fluye quemante a través de mi garganta, me relaja.

Medicina...

—¿Se quedará?... —La voz sigue mi voluntad perfectamente bien, pero temo también que pueda ausentarse nuevamente si caigo en fuertes tensiones. Todo es implementado.

—Por supuesto. —Responde y fija sus ahora ojos abiertos en mí, ojos celestes y enigmáticos—. Puede ausentarse en situaciones de estrés pero sólo necesitarás recordar algún suceso relajante, eres libres para hablar o gritar, funciona muy bien. Dicho sea de paso, fue una bonita visión, querer ir a bucear... el mar...

Tengo que sonreír socarronamente— Si deseas, te invito en cuanto pueda a Cozumel, que es el lugar del que estuve hablando. Cuando tenga dinero de nuevo.

—... Las próximas semanas tendrás que venir algunas veces para comenzar a tratar la memoria y lo sucedido durante el asalto. Pero por ahora esto es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

Y es suficiente.

El doctor quiere informar a Albafica, pero le pido que no lo haga. Quiero dar una sorpresa y ver su cara cuando me dirija a ella. Así que nos despedimos y ruedo fuera de la habitación.

Albafica se encuentra en la sala de espera y una pequeña niña pelirroja habla amena con ella... mientras su padre sólo se dedica a admirar a Albafica con timidez.

Sus ojos zafiros se dirigen hacia mí y sacudo la cabeza con tristeza. Se pone de pie y me sigue desde la sala de espera. Ruedo a prisa dejándola atrás a través del pasillo y necesito ayuda para no reír, Albafica parece pensar en lo que puede decir mientras esperamos por el ascensor. Su rostro se ve consternado.

—Lo siento, Minos, de verdad...

—Oh, ¡Guarda tu lástima! Deberías ver tu cara en este momento —Contesto y no puedo dejar de reír.

Abre los ojos y golpea el botón del elevador. Me empuja bruscamente con mi silla de ruedas contra la pared de mármol. Me tira por los hombros del asiento, parece no importarle si mi pierna se golpea y duele. ¡Está indeciblemente enojada!

Me mira fijamente a los ojos—: ¡Eres un tonto arrogante! Me preocupo por ti, y tú bromeas... ¡Riendo feliz! ¿Por qué? —Su voz está llena de enojo.

—Porque puedo... —Sonrío dulcemente, mi voz es un arma de nuevo, mi instrumento de guerra— Porque quería ver cómo reaccionarías, simplemente, eres mi sujeto de prueba —le contesto relajado, pero en un tono más profundo, mirando lascivamente sus ojos. Ella frunce el ceño. ¡Sí! ¡Es tan bueno! ¡Hablar es sensual! Hablar es sexo. Al infierno Word.

—Oh, ya veo... —murmura hundiendo sus uñas en mis hombros para mantener en posición vertical, ¡Hey, eso duele! ¡Y el yeso lastima! Sonrío ante el dolor y me doy cuenta que puedo celebrar, le intereso a tal punto que me hace daño.

—¿Te gusta mi voz? —pregunto una y otra vez, levanto mis manos interrogante.

—Sí. —suelta fría, con enojo latente en sus ojos azules.

—No, —Inclino la cabeza adelante, pero no se muestra intimidada—. Mentirosa... —le susurro al oído, y antes de poder reaccionar atrapo sus labios con los míos, rápidamente e intensamente, con toda la pasión reprimida que he acumulado. Toda la frustración que hay en mí, todo es descargado en un beso explosivo, y la increíble sensación de felicidad por el hecho de que sus labios temblorosos se entreabren sorprendidos.

El beso es el cambio en mi visión del mundo, y me inunda con sentimientos tan extraños para mí que ya no sé lo que sucede, mantiene sus labios firmes y tras una tensa batalla la siento ceder. Justo cuando estaba por mi cuenta... La siento temblar, y está prácticamente indefensa. Bueno. ¡BUENO!

Esto es lo mejor de todo. Siento el fuerte poder que tengo sobre ella por ese instante.

No te va a gustar que he cambiado las reglas del juego.

La lucha por el poder está abierta de nuevo... ¡y me gusta mucho! simplemente esto no será todo, Albafica. Porque tendrás que ser fuerte.

Se aparta brusca y lo próximo que sé es que mi mejilla arde con dolor, al igual que mi cabeza rebota a un lado.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme!

Acaricio mi labio ensangrentado y sonrío—: ¡Bah! Ambos sabemos que te gustó.

—¡No me gustó! fue repugnante.

Inclino mi cabeza de lado—: Ya cálmate , tanta agitación por un beso sólo me demuestra lo contrario...

Aún con esa expresión agresiva, su ojos azules se ven fácilmente confusos por un instante, lo que hace mi triunfo aún más grande. Estoy de cacería, tengo mi voz de nuevo y finalmente puedo hacer uso de mis manos para cosas más significativas.

No, Minos, ¡En este momento te asesinaría!

No puedo evitar sonreír. La próxima vez voy a torturarte con palabras babosas hasta hacerte sangrar los oídos, ¡Debo atender esta enorme demanda reprimida!

Advierto que el nivel de adrenalina aumenta y, ¡Me gustaría celebrar con una fiesta salvaje! Una verdaderamente salvaje, sucia, ruidosa, húmeda, intoxicado con todo lo que conozco y me gusta. Presiono entre las manos el móvil al deseo por invitar a todos mis "amigos". Los socios comerciales, los aduladores y besa traseros. Aquellos que tras el ataque me dejaron más rápido que las ratas al barco como el proverbio.

¿Cómo reaccionarían si el derrocado, olvidado, dejado en segundo plano, Minos, los invita?, estoy seguro que todos aparecen. Apuesto a que correrían como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como recién conocidos saltando de un perro a otro, aquellos que me obviaron a pesar de llamarse amigos se arrastrarían de nuevo a besar mi trasero, y serían los tan brillantes mejores amigos geniales, ¡Como siempre!

¡Claro que sí!

Exactamente ocurriría si opero mis hilos de forma inteligente. Realmente me irrita. Esto es algo que debo planear con la cabeza clara. "La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío" dijo Khan en Star Trek, en realidad, es una cita de "Les Liaisons dangereuses", pero casi todo el mundo que quiere venganza, debe tener en cuenta ese consejo. Así que Minos, permanece en calma, simplemente disfruta de la feroz belleza a tu lado.

Albafica, hermosa mujer y extraña personalidad, demasiado interesante para ser tan misteriosa. Si mis cuentas bancarias desbordaran como meses atrás, me gustaría contratar un investigador privado para ella, realmente quiero saber lo que está detrás de su sencillo "Albafica" y el porqué me resulta su presencia tan familiar.

Sólo salió al publico en algún momento y se ha hecho un nombre - sin apellido. Es un misterio. No puedo dejar de preguntarme sobre ella, parecía conocer al ratón de la policia también... El tiempo siempre dirá... Por ahora tengo planes sobre planes para las próximas semanas, es el momento de dejar la miseria y hacer algo productivo.

Ganar dinero y tejer redes, el plan a corto plazo. Ganar más dinero y venganza, después ...

—¿Quieres tomar una copa conmigo? Celebremos el día... y quizá aprovecharemos también de hablar un poco sobre el libro —Le sugiero, ahora que estamos más relajados.

Ella respira profundo.

—¿Puedes salir a celebrar con ese enorme yeso? —pregunta mordaz.

Claramente tenemos un montón de razones cuando pienso en ella, el despertar de su hermana, mi milagro de hoy... y un alegre revoltijo de emociones entre nosotros. Tal vez debería intentar hacer que tome algunas copas de más y de ese modo hacer que hable...

¿No sería una idea? Ruin, pero simple. Quizá sabría cuanto más puedo obtener de ella.

Algo me dice que no caería...

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! No puedes estar enojada aún por un simple beso, y no es tan tarde... ¿Puedo elegir el sitio? —le pregunto.

— Yo también conozco algunos sitios.

Debí haber adivinado, la chica escupe en la sopa y llama inmediatamente al taxista en una dirección. Donde vamos es un sitio que ella misma elige. Minos tonto, ¿Verdad? Albafica no es cualquier juguete, eso se está volviendo más claro para mí. Y por lo tanto, es probable que sea una mujer muy independiente.

—Eres muy mandona, Albafica, —Me quejo inclinando leve la cabeza— Quiero algunos tragos y observar. Tengo que ponerme al día.

—¿Así que quieres proponer otro lugar? —se inclina para sentarse a mi lado y cierra los ojos. La observo por el rabillo del ojo, apuesto a que siente mi mirada. Es por eso que lo hace.

Tú eres una criatura bonita, ¡Grandiosa! Rasgos faciales angulares, grandes ojos azules, pequeños labios carnosos. ¡Pero! La pregunta por saber lo que quieres de mí oprime mi pecho de nuevo. Creí que si era un libro abierto para ti conocería un poco más de ti, algún secreto como pequeña compensación sería lo justo.

—Así que conoces la zona... ¿Vives por aquí? —Deseo una pequeña charla. Es simplemente genial poder decir lo que viene en mis giros cerebrales.

—No, pero si caminas por estas calles, podría toparme contigo en cualquier momento, quizás.

Esa distancia usual...

¿Por qué?

—Quizás... es poco probable. —replico un poco amargo—. De ser así nos habríamos visto anteriormente.

—¿Cuáles son tus terrenos de caza habituales? —Evade, y gira un mechón de cabellos celestes entre sus dedos—. Lo siento, es un hábito estúpido. —Cruza sus brazos.

—¿Estás ansiosa?

Suspira y aparta la mirada de la ventana.

—Algo así, me enojó mucho que pudieras hablar de nuevo con un simple chasquido de dedos. Las malas lenguas dicen que simulaste todo.

Sonrío leve, pero hierve la ira en mí.

—¿Por qué estaría mintiendo? Dime. ¿Qué motivos puedo tener?

—Ni idea, lo estuve pensando durante algún tiempo .—Encoge de hombros— No encontré respuestas.

¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Acaso desconfías de mí?

—Probablemente por el hecho de que esa cuestión no se plantea. —Repentinamente el deseo por celebrar se va. De todos modos era poco probable con el maldito yeso.

—No lo sé, Minos, sólo fue una suposición.

Le escucho ya en tono conciliador. Trato de relajarme y aparentar calma, pero es...

—¡Fue real! Alguien ha vertido su odio hacia mí. Mi carrera está destruida o descansando en la tierra de momento. Se trató de años de trabajo duro. ¿Por qué diablos? —Tengo que reír— ¿Tienes alguna idea de todo lo que he estado sintiendo y padeciendo? ¿Cómo caí tan bajo que tengo nada más que tierra bajo los pies y cada día trae nuevas sorpresas? ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de quién era yo en el mercado y lo rápido que quedé en el olvido?! ¿Qué tan profundo caí? ¡No me conoces! no importa todo lo que hayas investigado o te he dicho, tú no sabes n-n-n-nada...

Estoy tan cabreado que empiezo a tartamudear, y eso me hace enojar más, el temor crece porque este maldito bloqueo en la lengua podría volver. ¡Estoy tan enojado que quiero vencerla! Tengo una urgencia. Necesidad de descargar todo el odio y frustración, explosivamente dejar salir todo, ¡Por lo que me causaste la semana pasada!

—Deberías calmarte. —Replica tensa— Lo que quise decir fue...

—Oh... no, ¿No estás dudando? ¿Por qué lo dijiste? ¿No ha experimentado tu hermana una situación similar? ¿Quieres golpear algo también con ella? —Sonrío maligno.

¿Querías sacarme de control? No te metas conmigo.

—¡Esto es motivo para celebrar! —O similares.

—Eres tan infantil. —Es su sentencia.

Ni una palabra de disculpa. No puedo controlar mi ira. Siempre viene más alta la agresividad. Tal vez estoy demasiado frustrado, por el odio y el deseo de venganza suprimido, por el hecho de que cuestionen lo sucedido, que cuando desperté aquella tarde de invierno el mundo que yo conocía, ¡Estaba en ruinas!

—Vaya aquí. Ahora, —le digo al taxista y le doy una tarjeta con mi dirección que mantuve durante mi mutismo en aras de la simplicidad—. Un pequeño cambio... —agrego, y lanza una mirada inquisitiva en el retrovisor hacia Albafica, quien sólo se encoge de hombros.

—Haga lo que él dice.

Conduce a través de la noche invernal y entre ella y yo hay un frío notable. Intento ver debajo de sus largas pestañas y por algún motivo, ahora me siento muy incómodo, a pesar de que no hablo más, ni una palabra. Nada irónico.

Ok, Albafica siempre ha sido distante, pero ahora me doy cuenta que el odio me ahoga francamente internamente. El viaje es incómodo y respiro un suspiro de alivio cuando llego a casa. Me lanzo fuera del coche después que el taxista coloca la silla de ruedas al frente de la puerta y ruedo, sin que ella se dignara a mirar ni una vez.

El reflejo en el ascensor muestra mi rostro blanco y duro—. ¡Maldita sea! —Estoy enojado conmigo, con ella y todo el maldito mundo.

Miro mis ojos en el espejo y juro por mí en este momento, que no estoy defraudado, de cualquier forma hoy fue un gran paso adelante, no lo olvidaré. Tengo que agradecer, y dioses, desearía tanto poder celebrar. Hubiera sido genial con ... Oh, ¡No la recuerdes! ¡Maldición!

La puerta del ascensor se abre, deslizo con mi dedo la tarjeta y abro luego con las manos temblorosas mi puerta. No he quitado mi chaqueta aún y en el interior está Rita.

¡No puedo pensar aún en todos mis pecados! Teníamos una cita. Había olvidado por completo la exuberancia de mis sentimientos.

—Estaba empezando a preocuparme, ¿Dónde has estado? Te ves terrible. Tu móvil estaba apagado y no podía contactarte... —dice sin aliento y ¡Se siente tan bueno ver que hay alguien que mantiene pensamientos honestos por mí! Sin rechazo y cálculo. Sin segundas intenciones o desconfianza, lo que salva el día. Antes de que pueda responder, corre trayendo mi iPad y lo sostiene para mí. No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Aparta esa cosa, ¡Ahora tienes que escuchar!

Deja el abrigo que tenía en la mano caer y me divierte la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Hablas, ¡Es genial! —Tiro de ella hacia mí para que pueda sentarse en mi regazo y la beso desesperadamente.

Ahora necesito saciar mis necesidades, con ella, me gusta, no importa cómo lo haga... ¡Tengo que celebrar! ¡A mi manera!

Las risas y gritos de Rita me hacen feliz. Sus brazos envuelven mi cuerpo, y el deseo largamente dormido en mí, es casi abrumador ahora que responde a mis besos. Sus ojos son grandes y oscuros y brillantes. De alguna manera lo hacemos en el dormitorio, de alguna manera en la cama, de alguna manera la ropa cedió y cuando sus labios se deslizan en mi cuerpo, estoy complacido por esta amorosa, y tierna niña salvaje.

—Háblame —exclama—. Di todo lo que hago, quiero oír tu voz, habla, habla...

Y hablo y río y ella cede y cede y no pide nada, mi cuerpo se eleva en sus manos, y su lengua traviesa hace temblar. Me río y tengo que agradecer a los dioses porque es tan maravilloso y alivia. No es sólo un ejercicio deportivo, necesitaba tanto el maldito sexo.

Es maravilloso sentirse tan cerca de esta chica, mirar sus ojos brillantes. El abrigo de sus piernas en mí y su bonito trasero. Barro mi lengua en sus grandes pechos... Es tan cuidadosa como puede con el yeso ¡y exactamente lo salvaje como es posible!

Veo el sol, las estrellas, y mi cuerpo descarga más salvaje que nunca. Así como hace mucho tiempo. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Tanto deseé hacerlo con...

_¿Con ella? ¿En serio?_

Siempre la segunda conciencia maldita, esta mala voz en mi interior que lo cuestiona todo, diseccionado en sentimientos fríos y analíticos. ¡Fuera! Ve otra vez a vivir en el fondo, déjame en paz y simplemente disfruta.

Pero esta voz no es tan fácil de eliminar, siempre está ahí, incluso durante mi orgasmo, un momento que en realidad debería simplemente llamarse "sentir", Rita parpadea brevemente para decir, con una desagradable, desagradable cláusula subordinada—: Fue increíble, ¿Verdad Minos? —No quiero escuchar, como otra cara aparece ante mí, sin saber cómo, los labios y los hirientes ojos zafiro frío lesionados.

La abrazo y me concentro en su suavidad y calidez, e intento olvidar esta estúpida sensación punzante. Ahora ya está, ¡y se siente tan bien!

He vuelto...

El modo normal.

¡Este día es bueno para mí!


	9. Ecos

—_¿Por qué no? No seas simplemente tan delicado al preguntar, cobarde._ —Es el comentario en el móvil un poco ofendido de Albafica hacia mí. Esto me hace enojar aún más, comprensiblemente. En realidad, yo debería estar suelto y relajado, pero no puedo.

Lo admito, fue un agradable interludio con Rita, pero las horas de satisfacción pasaron. Se fue por la mañana en algún momento. Murmuró algo, empacó sus cosas, me dio un beso en la frente y dijo—: Nos vemos mañana en la noche.

En algún lugar de mi sueño, estuve sumergido en los instantes anteriores del ataque, tengo sólo débiles recuerdos de lo que soñé, pero fue muy desagradable. Siempre es acerca de la violencia, el dolor y la impotencia.

Tengo la vaga sensación de que con la voz llegaran aún más recuerdos. Esto es bueno y malo a la vez. Existe algo en esas pesadillas que no me hacen sentir cómodo conmigo mismo. No sé si es real, ¿Qué sueño exactamente? Tal vez sea una mezcla entre realidad y fantasía, pero es la primera luz que veo en la oscuridad. Sólo cuando descubra esos sucesos, podré realmente seguir con mi vida.

¿Soy una persona que es algo que no me agrada de mí mismo?

¿Me he olvidado de tantos hechos? No lo creo, tan grande no puede ser la brecha de los recuerdos que perdí.

La cuestión es más bien... ¿Quiero ser esa persona?

Una vez que recuerde, ¿Podría volver a serlo automáticamente?

¿Tengo que cambiar tanto o lamentar?

Me decido a recoger toda la información que pueda conseguir. A todo lo que puedo tomar y alguien que sea lo suficientemente confiable para que me diga lo que fui. No importa quien debería estar allí. Albafica también está en mi lista, a pesar de que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero tiene muchos datos de su investigación, así que imagino debe tener una gran cantidad de información, que también ayudaría a encontrar las piezas restantes del rompecabezas y completarlo.

En mi mensaje a Albafica, sin embargo, esperaba una respuesta más amigable. Empecé con cuidado y sólo pregunté si quería pasar el día conmigo, a pesar de los sucesos de ayer... Estúpido. Así lo hice. Me parece totalmente erróneo e inadecuado. Era una pregunta sencilla. Pero a pesar de todo, crece la sensación de que Albafica no es realmente una mansa gatita, o al menos no es lo que me quiere vender. No sé cómo evaluarla.

Primero, sin embargo, voy a asustar a Aiacos y Radamanthys en el desayuno. Si soy honesto quiero ver sus caras cuando hable.

—Hola, ¿Todo bien?

Los ojos de ambos se amplían sorprendidos.

—Maldito bastardo... ¿Desde cuando hablas? —Aiacos se lanza sobre mí, y rodea su brazo fuertemente en mi cuello.

—¡Hey! no tan fuerte, ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso! —Me quejo como sacude mis cabellos y se ríe a medida que forcejeamos, obviamente él es más fuerte que yo.

Radamanthys hace caso omiso a nuestra lucha—: ¿Cuándo sucedió y cómo? ¿Esta mañana? ¿Al despertar?

Un largo discurso por parte de Radamanthys de un tirón. ¡Estoy impresionado! Aiacos me libera, acaricio mi cuello adolorido y respiro.

—Apenas ayer, fue perturbadoramente fácil.

—¡Necesitamos algo fuerte! —Viene la voz. Estoy todavía aturdido.

Aiacos da un sorbo a la primera botella que cae en sus manos. Tengo que sonreír.

—Aún es muy temprano para eso...

Inclina la botella en nuestras tazas y doy un gran sorbo que me hace temblar.

—¡El ron con café es muy desagradable!

Hago una mueca de disgusto mientras él se ríe.

—Eres tan delicado. —Afloja su corbata y se sienta relajadamente en una de las sillas como frunzo el ceño.

Radamanthys simplemente sonríe y da un sorbo a su taza con placer, después toma uno de los bagel en la bandeja.

—Habla. —indica Aiacos con su bagel en mano.

Agarro un croissant y les comienzo a relatar el sueño psicodélico que tuve ayer en la consulta.

* * *

**Albafica:**

¡Así no quería esto!

¡No lo soporto!

No, en absoluto.

Evité discutir lo mejor que pude con ese tonto arrogante, pero no ha respondido como esperaba. Reacciona de modo muy diferente de todas formas, creo. ¡Me aturde! Nada está ocurriendo como estaba previsto, Minos, no es el mismo que creí que sería meses atrás.

Soy una idiota. ¿Acaso olvidé todo lo que he aprendido?

Escuchar. Asentir. Escuchar. Hacer el breve interrogatorio, dejar que los demás hablen. Saltar la brecha y proponer. Mantener la calma y estar relajada. Siempre. Con estrategia logro conseguir lo que quiero.

Esto siempre ha funcionado de maravilla.

Hasta ahora.

Él me hace sentir transportada en el tiempo que había escondido...

¿Por qué soy distante? No recuerdo exactamente.

Probablemente comenzó con la muerte de papá...

Provengo de una familia de origen griego, asentada en un remoto poblado de Oregon. Mi padre era un pequeño floricultor especializado en rosas, con amplio conocimientos en plantas, un botánico de corazón. Mi infancia no fue común. Los habitantes del poblado eran muy supersticiosos, y mi nacimiento no ayudó a detener las habladurías. Papá cuidó totalmente de mí desde el mismo instante que nací, mamá murió durante el parto.

No éramos ricos y tampoco privilegiados, pero las carencias no importaban, admiraba profundamente a papá, sus enseñanzas, su severidad, su cariño... fueron los años más alegres de mi vida. Yo era muy diferente a la persona que soy ahora, siempre estaba dispuesta a expresar mi alegría, regalar calidez libremente. Pero un día Papá enfermó...

Necesitaba un tratamiento muy costoso, y no aseguraba su supervivencia. En otras palabras, eligió entre mi futuro y su vida, una elección que no descubrí sino años después de su muerte.

En su obstinación intentó aparentar que todo marchaba bien, pero algunas veces advertía sus fiebres, otras veces pequeñas hemorragias, intensos dolores que ocultaba bastante bien... pero su cuerpo se debilitó rápidamente en pocos meses. No quise ver la realidad, solía decirme que todo estaba bien... a pesar de su palidez y debilidad.

Aún cuando cayó en cama creí con todas mis fuerzas, que todo estaría bien...

Una tarde lo encontré desmayado entre sus rosales.

Sin importar cuanto intenté alentarlo, papá murió en mis brazos.

En ese momento caí en el abismo que se abría ante mi mente. Me separaron de su cuerpo aún temblando. Mi rostro estaba contorsionado por el dolor, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Quemaron, como mi corazón. Esquemas oscuros cruzaban mi cabeza. Miradas cuestionadoras de las personas alrededor. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla y retornar a mi pequeño mundo ahora roto.

El grito silencioso en mi interior quería libertad. Para dar una salida al dolor. Pero no pudo salir, el shock era muy profundo.

De forma redentora vi como era enterrado.

Y eso fue todo, la puerta a la libertad. Rompí en llanto. Completamente. Una y otra vez. Finalmente lloré mi eco interno. Patético, débil, destruido. Aceptar la muerte de mi padre fue insoportable. El terror desnudo. De alguna manera lo había imaginado. ¿No lo sentía débil y enfermo por días?

Cada pensamiento era demasiada culpa engendrada. La intuición me susurraba constante en mi oscuridad. Mis compañeros de clase parecían desear el camino a mi ejecución, sus bromas pesadas sobre mi supuesta maldición, simplemente no hizo la vida más fácil para mi alma confundida. Sólo el tiempo logró hacerlo tolerable.

Las lágrimas cesaron en algún punto. Mis ojos no estaban nublados por el dolor, pero aburridos y vacíos. Desde su muerte todo fue diferente para mí... pasé a estar en potestad de mi tío Luco.

La estancia con él era en cierto grado perturbadora, debido a su similitud física con papá. Es su gemelo menor, también familiarizado con el negocio familiar.

Tenía a su cuidado dos niños mucho más pequeños que yo, huérfanos... los primeros intentos de los pequeños por buscar aceptación me tornaban nerviosa, en especial el pequeño y enfermizo Pefko.

No se trataba sólo de eso...

Mi tío era un hombre misterioso a pesar que inspiraba bondad, presentía que había algo en él, y efectivamente en la medida que pasó el tiempo advertí que él no se parecía a papá como aparentaba.

Luco fue un combatiente herido en Vietnam. Un héroe. Corazón Púrpura y poseedor de una pensión mínima, y muchas condecoraciones, mentalmente roto, inestable, alcohólico. Y la muerte de papá con el paso del tiempo, sólo fortaleció los rasgos más oscuros de su carácter.

El desprecio tácito hacia mí, por considerarme la culpable en la muerte de papá, el desprecio hacia Pefko, con el fin de reprimir cualquier rebelión. El derecho del más fuerte.. ¿Qué sucede cuando los débiles tenemos la mala suerte de ganar y debemos aprender rápidamente a no quejar?

No era así todo el tiempo, gran parte era un hombre bondadoso, cuando estaba sobrio... ¿Una cruel bipolaridad? Pero cuanto más crecíamos, peor se tornó.

En su embriaguez a veces se nos impactó con cualquier objeto, y si no existían quejas más duro era su trato. Es sólo algo que no entiendo. Quería una reacción, si lloraba, se detenía. Pero no lloré. Jamás le di la satisfacción. Así que llevé la peor parte. Pefko más tarde trató de protegerme pero también recibió su lección.

Fuera de casa tampoco era capaz de hacer verdaderas amistades. Siempre fui solitaria, aún cuando los demás chicos querían acercarse, no podía evitar la distancia. Era expresiva... pero por escrito. Tenía parte de los libros de papá bien escondidos y con ellos enriquecía mis estudios, si Luco los hallaba habría sido mi perdición.

Escribía todo, se sentía bien hacerlo, era mi escape, mi globo aislante. Tenía un lugar en el que mis libros y escritos estaban a salvo, las ruinas de una vieja casa abandonada en la que pasé mucho tiempo soñando, leyendo y escribiendo. Allí permanecía, en compañía de los viejos rosales abandonados y la soledad que era mi naturaleza.

Pefko tenía algunos amigos, y por lo tanto, no estaba tan solo. A los quince tuve que admitir que Luco estaba empeorando su comportamiento, del hombre bueno quedaba poco. Debía buscar el modo de independizarme, y rápido, temía que lastimara severamente a los pequeños. Ese fue también el momento en que conocí a mi primer amigo. Era el monstruo de la escuela, italiano, con muchos comentarios chispeantes.

Era alto, delgado, travieso, rebelde. No hablaba mucho en clases. Pero cuando lo hacía estaba listo para emitir numerosos comentarios irónicos y punzantes. Se podía decir que por cualquier persona o motivo. Aún cuando prefería mantenerme alejada del grupo, él continuamente insistía en mantenerse a mi lado. No sé en qué momento lo acepté como amigo, pero de algún modo lo logró.

Cuando nos hallábamos en mi escondite podía actuar bastante tonto y parloteaba sin cesar mientras yo escuchaba. Quería saber todo sobre mí, leer mis diarios, mis escritos. Mi primer y único, mejor amigo. Tocaba la guitarra y cantaba con una voz áspera, agresiva... no paraba de coquetear con cualquier chica que considerase bonita, eso para mi tortura también me incluía... a pesar de que odiaba que se dirigiera a mí de ese modo, pero a él simplemente parecía darle igual.

Opté por ignorar sus comentarios, simplemente no tenía remedio... sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, mi corazón comenzaba a latir más a prisa al estar cerca, y no podía comprender el porqué. Aún traté de mantener mi distancia usual, pero él era tan insistente y yo tenía que estar cerca.

—Háblame, Albafica. —Era su frase constante. Simplemente no era posible. No estaba acostumbrada a la cercanía, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de intercambios. Él estaba constantemente provocando mi lado agresivo. No podía entender mi silencio y nunca se rindió tratando de atraer mi atención.

Una tarde, poco después de su decimosexto cumpleaños, nos sentamos en las frías tablas polvorientas de la vieja casa. Con la tensión existente en mi familia, nada más llenaba mi cabeza. Mi voz se apagó aún más. Él debió darse cuenta, porque me envolvió en un ataque de cosquillas... estaba muerta de risa mientras sus rudas manos cosquilleaban mi piel.

—¡Detente! —Ordené una y otra vez, pero en vez de acatar me sostuvo con más fuerza. Se rió en voz alta y retorció las manos

—No recuerdo haberte oído reír de ese modo, y escuchar tu voz hermosa tan insistente tampoco. —Se hizo aún más audaz.

—Ya no más, suficiente... —Mis mejillas ardían.

Sus ojos eran amplias ranuras mientras sonreía abierto—. De ningún modo.

No sé cómo sucedió, pero me besó. Con toda la pasión contenida durante tanto tiempo y me sentí... bien, por un breve instante dejé de pensar en las presiones, los gritos... los fantasmas. Dejé de luchar y cedí a su beso. Estuve donde siempre quise estar, en sus brazos. Casi no lo podía creer.

—Por fin... —Suspiró y me presionó más cerca de su cuerpo, cerrándome entre sus brazos mientras sus labios continuaban juguetones contra los míos—. Te amo, —susurró fijando sus ojos violetas en mí y quise escucharlo una y otra vez.

Pero en la medida que apreciaba su cercanía, mis nervios comenzaron a elevarse...

Como era de esperar no pude soportarlo, lo aparté con toda mi fuerza y escapé.

Me avergoncé por mis sentimientos, mis deseos, y por ser yo. Por mi incapacidad en mantener contacto con otros...

Esa misma noche Luco estaba más ebrio que nunca... Y Pefko cometió alguna travesura que no fue recibida muy bien.

Sólo diré que salí en su defensa, y llevé la peor parte. Estaba tan herida y traumatizada que no podía ni siquiera llorar o gemir, creí que me asesinaría.

Mis hermanos intentaron consolarme, pero no sabían qué otra cosa podían hacer. Y fue suficiente. Era el momento de determinarme. Los chicos tomaron algunas cosas, y huimos con el poco dinero que ahorramos en pequeños trabajos. Fue terrible, pero no nos podíamos quedar por más tiempo. Estaba en pánico, pero aún más miedo de que algo similar podía hacer a ellos.

No quería continuar con esta tonta vida excluida y siempre temerosa, a un lado de la realidad.

No más golpes y opresión. ¡Fue suficiente!

Este fue el primer paso en mi nueva vida. Vivimos durante algún tiempo en casas de familias adoptivas, bajo la supervisión del servicio social. Continué determinada en los estudios y la superación. Logré obtener la emancipación a los diecisiete.

Aproveché el dinero que papá dejó para los gastos que la beca universitaria no podía cubrir, y me encargué de conservar su legado. Me fortalecí. Nadie nos volvería a lastimar, incluso Luco, pero creo que sería difícil para él hallarnos. Hemos cambiado nuestro apellido. Nuestras pistas son muy borrosas.

Es fácil en este país. Puedes desaparecer cuando lo desees. Los golpes y heridas, se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro en mi cuerpo. Pero las heridas en el alma quedarán como una parte de mí, el pasado, el dolor.

Estoy obligada a estar con los pies en la tierra, pero sobretodo, a tener fuerzas para seguir adelante sin vacilar. Estaría atrapada en mi propio salón de los espejos de mirar atrás. No puedo girar la cabeza.

Construí una nueva y buena vida, pero no fue fácil.

Sin embargo, la presencia de Minos ha revivido las viejas experiencias. El primer vistazo a sus ojos me ha disgustado y mágicamente atraído. Veo en ellos más de lo que querría saber. Su estado me ha impactado, su soledad... pero también intrigado. ¿Qué es real en él? ¿Qué espectáculo es real y que no? ¿Quién es él realmente?

Ahora es tan diferente de lo que creí que sería.

Y sé que puede ser rápidamente mi perdición.

Siempre quiere jugar y no tiene idea de lo que provoca en mí.

Pero sé lo que quiere de mí.

Yo también sé lo que quiero...

He aprendido mucho de él. Es el típico hombre egoísta que le encanta jugar con todos y con todo. Un chico malo. Dominante. Atrevido. Arrogante. Peligroso. Una vez más, él encarna todo lo que aborrezco y me repugna en un hombre.

Pero no lo puedo detener. Simplemente me tira hacia él. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Ni idea, sólo sé que ya me envió un correo electrónico a sólo horas de nuestra disputa en el taxi, y muy tímidamente preguntó cuándo iré otra vez.

Es un pequeño triunfo para mí.

Le respondí el mensaje descarado.

No soy un juguete con el que podrás jugar.

¡No será fácil pervertido!

De ningún modo...

Incluso si el calor de su beso aún está en mi memoria.

Oh, no...

Me niego.


	10. En su piel

La memoria no ha cambiado mucho a pesar que han transcurrido semanas, las sesiones con el Doc no dejan salir algo más a la luz... la luz que traería oscuridad.

Tengo el presentimiento de que nunca recordaré del todo lo ocurrido. La policía no ha logrado conseguir nuevas pistas, tienen que descartar la investigación por ahora. Si puedo contribuir se reanudará. Ya que "no hay víctimas", y el foco está situado en otra investigación muy importante, ¿Quién puede culparlos? La dotación de personal en el departamento policial de Nueva York es limitado, y la tasa de criminalidad alta, no tienen tiempo para hacer frente a este tipo de "problemas menores". ¿Suena loco? No, los comprendo, para ser honesto.

La detective Von Hartmann se sienta al frente y es como si analizara lo que dirá en su cabeza, pero luego habla. Parece estar más frágil de lo que recordaba, casi translúcida. Quizá demasiado trabajo. A pesar de su cansancio evidente, vino personalmente a decir que el caso se congelaba.

—Hemos buscado en todas las direcciones, pero simplemente no encontramos nada. Cualquiera pudo iniciar el ataque. No dejaron huellas, sólo existe algo de lo que estamos seguro: fue planeado. La devastación es casi perfecta y se pensaría que una o varias personas en este edificio tendrían algo de complicidad. Por otro lado, están cerca, quizá las oficinas o el estudio, ese es el problema. Pudo ser alguien que entró con un grupo de personas de este edificio, durante el período de tiempo en el que ocurrieron los hechos... —Su mirada se desliza a través del estudio— en algún momento después de tu ataque, durante el periodo de esos tres días.

—No puedo creer que nadie escuchara los destrozos.

—Quizá lo hicieron, y pensaron que era normal. Tus vecinos dicen que a menudo ofreces fiestas ruidosas, eventos, sesiones de fotos, reuniones y también la música suena fuerte y con frecuencia durante horas. Martillos, objetos pesados suelen caer ruidosamente.

Me doy cuenta que a pesar de mi sonrisa y burla estoy sonrojando, sí, admito que muy a menudo realizaba festejos bestiales. Con las sesiones también hubo situaciones que no se abordaron correctamente. La gente iba y venía, y no es extraño que festejaran alegremente o bebieran en abundancia. Soy un chico siempre al acecho, a veces también era el lugar de reuniones para los paparazzi .

Cada locura y excesos por montón. Esa era la vida que me pertenecía, o es o va a ser de nuevo. ¡Me gustaría que así sea! La vida es corta y un cuerno de la abundancia en emociones, si lo deseas crecerá y lo hará.

Las celebraciones que efectúo son eventos muy importantes donde está el dinero. Suelen también buscar a sus chicas allí, sus amantes, a veces sus cónyuges. Es divertido y elegante, y hace tanta falta. Quiero estar más saludable y sentirme mejor, ¡Debo retornar!

La detective suspira y se estira, ella es muy linda a pesar de esa ropa masculina, pero se ve demasiado cansada y necesitada de sueño. Me mira con gratitud cuando le ofrezco otro café. Le digo todo lo que puedo recordar, otra vez, más pequeños fragmentos de memoria vuelven, son tan pequeños que nunca estoy seguro de si son recuerdos reales o visiones. Este es el testimonio cuando se pasa algún tiempo en la nada, o en estado de coma, a veces no estás seguro de cuál es la realidad en los recuerdos y qué es un sueño o una ilusión. Eso es horrible porque ya no se puede confiar en sí mismo.

Su carácter amable hace que todavía esté en marcado contraste con el trabajo y tengo un fuerte deseo de fotografiarla.

Cuando lo propongo, ella se ríe—: Si no se tratara de tu mala reputación... —Sinceramente, creo que esta observación no es graciosa, aunque puedo entender hasta cierto punto.

¿Qué tan mala puede ser mi reputación?

Le hago esa pregunta.

—Oye, no es tu reputación profesional, es la información personal que tenemos de ti.

—Y esa sería...

Hago frente a mis recuerdos, y por supuesto, algunos pueden ser considerados realmente oscuros y deleznables, pero es mucho menos para hacerme un chivo expiatorio, o ¡ser ilegal! Bueno... quizá trato a mis modelos con un poco de digamos, "dulzura blanca", pero... ¡Hey! ¡Es estándar en el medio! Dado que hay diferentes tipos. Las chicas y los chicos saben a lo que se sumergen en una industria de tiburones, y algunos tienen problemas con eso. Demasiado cursi es el modo de hacer frente a menudo con ellos ante los numerosos clientes.

Puesto que tanto la lujuria y la codicia es aterradora, un buen número de mis clientes apetece de mi servicio personal. "El servicio", son las y los modelos a comprar. Un número considerable de muñecas... o pueden optar por una y ellas aceptaran con gusto. Las razones son muchas: el hambre de gloria, hambre de vida, la estupidez... o son del tipo de personas que siempre han eludido las dificultades. Muchas de estas modelos tienen una autoestima muy baja, lo que está en marcado contraste con su belleza. Esa baja autoestima es una curiosidad que me sorprende una y otra vez.

Y le digo a Von Hartmann en cuanto a sus notas. Es norma de la industria, engloba incluso actores y músicos. Debe haber oído las opiniones positivas, no puedo creer que sea derribado por esos sucios informantes anónimos. Cuando le pregunto por sus nombres, me sale un encogimiento de hombros.

—No puedo decir, lo siento. Estas declaraciones han sido realizadas bajo la condición de permanecer en el anonimato. Siempre es así.

—No me interesa, quiero saber quiénes son mis aliados. —Frunzo el ceño. Ella resopla.

—Los verdaderos aliados se han reportado cuando estabas mal, ¿No es así?

—Unos pocos. —Suspiro amargo. La triste realidad es que son muy pocos. Pero no me interesa. No importa ahora los residuos sin importancia. Sólo cuenta el ahora, y regresar al tiempo donde fui radiante.

La observo y... Trato de indagar en ella por Albafica.

—Es una amiga y ayuda con la investigación y nuestras investigaciones. Tiene habilidades especiales, como...

—¿Cómo qué? —Por supuesto que debo preguntar.

—Especiales. —dice con un guiño.

¡Podría argumentar algo mejor que eso! ¿Qué demonios quiere decir?

—Entiendo, no me dirás. —Entrecierro los ojos y sonrío—. ¿Qué tal con un acuerdo?, Creo grandiosas fotos de ti y me dirás algo acerca de Albafica, por supuesto, sólo dirás lo que hace...

—Me parece justo... pero me quedo vestida.

—Sí, ya veremos... puedes seguir. —Sonrío. Esto será difícil... Gioca es leal a Albafica.

Tomo las fotos y es relativamente fácil capturarlas, la chica tiene gracia a pesar de todo y algo de picardía en la mirada.

En la medida que trabajo continuamos nuestra charla.

—Ella investiga increíblemente bien, escucha y recibe una gran cantidad de información sobre lo que está sucediendo a profundidad. Hace el trabajo... de alguna manera.

¿Hace el trabajo? ¿Qué "supone" con eso?

—Bueno, voy a tener que contratar un investigador privado. —Medito mientras ella observa las capturas.

—Buena suerte. —Se ríe con ironía—. Haz lo que no puedes evitar hacer, pero no te quedes atrapado por ella, si quieres seguir trabajando con ella. Lo que puedes encontrar en Albafica no es tan divertido.

Encojo de hombros—. Creo que sería lo justo, ella sabe casi todo sobre mí, me ha exprimido como un limón.

—Sí, ¡Pero para su libro! Es distinto. —Se cruza de brazos— Tienes una obligación contractual. Esto es una situación muy diferente, quieres penetrar su intimidad sin su consentimiento.

—No, me gusta y me interesa mucho, por eso lo hago.

—¿Por qué no puedes simplemente preguntar acerca de su vida?

—¿Bromeas? Eso es imposible —No puedo evitar reír— Es esquiva como un pez.

—Quizá porque tiene motivos. No todos son tan extrovertidos como tú. Algunos prefieren mantener una vida privada que no pueden compartir. —Su declaración me parece un poco hostil. ¡No es agradable, señorita Von Hartmann! No es agradable. Sin embargo, asiento con comprensión mientras lo pienso.. ¡Y no me ha dicho nada sustancioso acerca de Albafica! Lo que sí sé es que son amigas...

Ella tiene razón. Mi vida es para el interesado bastante fácil de descifrar, o así era hasta hace pocos meses, antes de ser succionada por una especie de agujero negro.

¡Pero contrataré un investigador para Albafica!

Sonrío maquinando, quiero saber quién es. Quiero saber lo que quiere de mí. Jugó a la espía para obtener más información, ¿Por qué? ¿En realidad siente algo por mí? O quizá soy quien se monta una fantasía en la cabeza.

Si soy honesto, por su modo de actuar a veces parece que no desea nada de mí, pero... no puede ser, tiene que existir algo, ¿Qué sucederá por mi parte si desea algo más? ¡Es el momento de jugar! Valga la forma grosera de expresar, tengo que atraparla y hacerla mía. Es sólo un sentimiento increíble, no importa qué. ¡Tiene algo que ver con el poder! Su rechazo es un gran afrodisíaco.

¿O estoy mintiéndome? ¿Y si no deja de interesarme una vez obtenga mi cometido?

No importa. Eso es sólo un efecto secundario.

Por cierto, mi seguro ha pagado una gran parte de los daños, gracias al buen trabajo intimidatorio de Radamanthys. Así que de nuevo tengo un pequeño colchón financiero, unido al producto de la venta de mi apartamento. Cuando Radamanthys lo informó pasamos una gran noche ebrios con Aiacos... Me habría encantado tener a Albafica en ese momento, pero no, estaba envuelta en otros asuntos...

Pequeños pasos.

Pequeños pero importantes.

Espero hasta que la detective se marcha, y llamo de inmediato uno de los investigadores más prestigiosos en la ciudad para hacer mi pedido: Rastrear a Albafica. Resolver el misterio de esta mujer. Y rápido. La segunda orden: Traer la luz en la oscuridad de mis últimos meses. Averiguar quién quería destruir mi vida. Y el motivo. Y ¿Por qué estuve a punto de morir?

Me va a costar una buena suma monetaria, pero, ¡Es el valor de mi alma! ¡Así no puedo seguir viviendo! ¿Cómo puedo sin saber? ¿Qué debo cambiar en mi vida? Me falta el eslabón perdido.

Pero, paralelamente, también trato de llegar a Albafica, personalmente la echo de menos, maldita sea. Estamos constantemente cerca, sin embargo, seguimos manteniendo conversaciones distantes. No deja que me acerque, la ultima vez sólo habló de los avances en sus entrevistas con otros fotógrafos que representa en su obra, y que su hermana continuaba mejor.

La chica casi no tiene lagunas en la memoria, pero está físicamente muy débil después del largo coma. Ahora se encuentra en rehabilitación y le va muy bien. Sin embargo, parece preocupar a Albafica. Eso me muestra algo de su personalidad cálida, aún si alguna vez la intenta ocultar. También debo admitir cada pieza de ella como lo que realmente es: Una joven mujer bastante tranquila.

Sólo quiero ir a su encuentro, ¡No sólo hablar con ella! Pero se defiende al parecer con las manos y los pies. ¿O quiere escabullirse de mí? Si es así, ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada en su contra, la pequeña disputa fue ridícula y parece haberla olvidado.

Necesito un anzuelo para mi hermoso pez.

Y también para todos los buitres.

Hora de tirar de mis hilos.

Necesito un plan.

* * *

Aiacos ha insinuado buenas ideas para la organización del evento, igualmente Rita es una buena asistente. Dado que pude sustituir a mi monstruo de yeso con una bota de yeso, no necesito ayuda de Rita en realidad, pero me gusta como atractivo visual, y en mi cama... ¡Como masajista también es genial! Al parecer, ha aceptado que nunca seré capaz de amar como le gustaría, pero no se puede obligar a lo que no podemos sentir.

El plan es: me pondré en contacto de nuevo con un grupo grande y gordo. La planificación de una nueva agencia, deseo probar algo diferente. Así que comenzaré a reclutar jóvenes hambrientos, con un montón de ideas creativas, ya no me esforzaré en todo, si llego a reiniciar correctamente.

Piensa en grande es la premisa. Bueno... No tan grande porque no puedo ahogarme en gastos, pero lo suficientemente grande como para atraer a las personas adecuadas.

Decidí no cargarme con sentimientos de venganza mientras no tenga idea de quién hizo todo esto, voy a ignorar y esperar... por ahora. La gente es curiosa y vendrán como una bandada atraídas por la carne fresca, y de los desastres y el sensacionalismo ya soy cebo. Reactivo mis contactos con los medios y cuelgo en mis redes sociales información para alimentar a los buitres.

Mis tabloides favoritos ya han resaltado el evento y mantienen la noche libre, a cambio les daré publicidad gratuita y acceso suficiente de polvo, sake y dim sum. Sé que es una mezcla de japonés-chino, pero a quién le importa de todos modos, ¡Es gratis!

El supuesto respeto de mi padre hacía mí se ha ido, pensaba que mi situación tendría descanso y quizá encontraría de nuevo el camino correcto hacia la profesión familiar, o lo que sea que él quería, no, gracias, padre. Me gusta el espectáculo, el poder detrás del telón, la gente no convencional, mi vida como era y debo saber cómo la recuperaré. Al menos una parte de la misma. Aprovechando la experiencia, no voy a repetir los errores del pasado, como me he prometido.

Ahora sólo tengo que llegar a Albafica, me gustaría apreciarla en un entorno y situación distinta.

Marco una vez más su número y de forma sorprendente atiende rápido.

—Hola, Albafica, ¿Tienes un minuto? —pregunto alegremente, le oigo saludar jadeante— Oye, parece que te molesto con algo importante, ¿Sexo por ejemplo? Hablas sin aliento...

Respira profundo—. Supongo que quieres averiguar.

—Ah... —Me río— ¿No tengo derecho a saber?

—Honestamente, Minos, a veces pareces pensar con lo que tienes por debajo del cinturón, ¿No?

—No lo puedo evitar. —Intento sonar profundo para atraerla—: Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces?

—En pocas palabras, entreno, tengo que liberar tensión de algún modo. ¿Y tú? —Normalmente, se da la conversación y de inmediato me pone en una situación difícil.

Advierto que una vez más me lleva bajo ese concepto, y la idea de que está vestida con ropa de gimnasio húmeda me hace invocar pensamientos sucios de algún modo. Sin embargo, no voy a entrar en el caso, quizá al fin abra su boca y hable algo de sí misma. Así que esperaré todo el tiempo que se mantiene en pausa durante la conversación.

Largo.

Con el tiempo comienzo a impacientarme, entonces digo todo lo que quiero decir...

Albafica resopla un poco—: ¿Quieres que asista a tu evento? ¿Entendí correctamente?

—Algo así pensé... hey, ¿Estás segura de que no estás luchando con alguien en la cama? Suena así. —Soy interrumpido por un resoplido, seguramente cambió de oreja el altavoz.

—Supongo que tienes una idea, —ahora suena un poco coqueta.

Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.

—Entrenamiento de Kickboxing. —responde a mi silencio.

—Ajá... Kickboxing... con quién, ¿Acostada o de pie?

—Minos, eres imposible. —La escucho través de golpes, pero siento la diversión en su voz. Grande, finalmente, ¡Está más relajada conmigo! Ya era hora. ¡Por todos los cielos! puede ser tan tensa.

—¿Vendrás?

—¿Es mi idea o tienes en mente algo más? —se pregunta.

Siempre tan recelosa...

No puedo evitar sonreír.

Más golpes y gemidos, muerdo mi labio inferior... ¡Suena a sexo rudo! y vibra correctamente en mis pensamientos.

—Supongo que no me dejarás más opciones. Así que, sí. Ahora, me tengo que ir...

Esta vez. Ella sabe dónde encontrarme.

La noche fue difícil para mí, me muevo y doy vueltas por horas, y constantemente reflexiono sobre la seductora imagen de Albafica en pantalón corto deportivo y top ante mí, sus mejillas ruborizadas al calor del entrenamiento, con gotas de sudor deslizándose en su piel y el cabello recogido en una cola alta, despejando su rostro y resaltando el sexy lunar en su pómulo... ¿Tendrá más? Me pregunto como será su piel bajo la ropa, qué secretos podría ocultar... Tengo que saber antes que la ansiedad me mate. ¿Cómo puedo? Ya es de madrugada; da igual.

Marco su número, esta vez lleva un tiempo, pero insisto...

—Sí... —gruñe al teléfono—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Tienes lunares en tu cuerpo? —dejo escapar.

—¿Estás ebrio o drogado o qué? —pregunta indignada—. Son las dos de la mañana.

—Sí, lo sé... Sólo, no puedo dormir...

—Cuenta ovejas. —Suspira—. ¿Me dejarás descansar si respondo tu pregunta? —La oigo bostezar— Sí, tengo. Y no preguntes dónde.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es un lugar vergonzoso?

La escucho gemir a través del teléfono.

—¿Albafica?

Cuelga y permanezco algún tiempo con el móvil en la oreja.

Me acuesto y casi sufro, pinto una y otra vez estos pequeños puntos decorando su piel tan bien, e imagino en dónde estarían exactamente. ¡No lo puedo evitar! Sólo dos pequeñas frases y estoy encendido... pero mientras sufro aquí como un tonto, ella debe estar dormida... Albafica, hagas lo que hagas, ¡Eres letal para mí! Y más y más provocativa.

Me río. Al menos, siempre te puedo tener en mis sueños.


	11. Sombras

**Albafica:**

_Esta fiesta... Oh, cielos... ¡Cielos!_

_El ambiente no es nuevo para mí, pero es... muy extraño. Todo está bajo un ritmo palpitante, melódico y un poco desconcertante._

_Numerosas figuras conocidas del mundo de la moda se divierten sin cesar, brillando bajo las luces estroboscópicas. Minos dirige el caos de un modo que hace temblar, todos lo ven y conocen. Es una persona diferente. Es cruel, sexy, y los tiene comiendo de su mano. Flirtea y charla con todos y cada uno, sin embargo, sus ojos brillan en un amatista agresivo... a pesar de esa enorme sonrisa._

_No puedo creer que todas estas personas, quienes lo ignoraron durante tantos meses ahora estén aquí, ninguno de estos cerdos se preocupó por él, su persona, pero en cuanto supieron del evento... ¡Se presentaron descaradamente! ¿En qué clase de mundo vives, Minos? ¿Acaso no te repugna estar rodeado de tanta superficialidad? Tenía una impresión completamente diferente de ti. En realidad, parezco estar ante un gran actor. Deberías estar ante la cámara y no detrás._

_Él está allí, alto, delgado, pero con músculos bien definidos. Su cabello aún está corto, pero ahora lo lleva ligeramente revuelto en las puntas y casi oculta sus ojos, un estilo retro punk, claramente el trabajo de un estilista de moda. Lleva una camisa negra suelta y colgantes vaqueros oscuros, para ocultar la bota de yeso que es apenas visible. Cojea con un bastón de codera, pero aún mantiene la elegancia distintiva. Casi parece una estrella de cine._

_Comprendo..._

_Dejas que ellos de este modo no olviden lo que han hecho._

_Lo que han perdido..._

_Has vuelto._

_Y no te detendrás._

_Cualquier rastro de debilidad se ha ido. Sus pequeñas cicatrices son apenas visibles. Algunas veces al agitar la cabeza resalta la cicatriz más grande, apreciándose a través de su espesa cabellera. Le recordará por siempre lo sucedido. ¿Se lo permitirá o dejará crecer su cabello como antes? Apuesto a que hará lo último para ocultarla. Él no acepta la imperfección... ni siquiera en sí mismo_

_Su estudio está habitado por más de cien personas determinadas en divertirse. Claramente saben que estará de retorno a su trono y le cortejan como tal. Será un reinicio duro, pero tiene como meta ser el mismo de antes. No está abatido, ni su voluntad quebrada. Nunca creí que se recuperaría con tanta fuerza y fuera tan obstinado en luchar por lo que piensa suyo._

_Niego con la cabeza. ¡No es un buen comienzo! Tenía esperanzas de que aprendería la lección a través de los sucesos ocurridos, prevaleciendo el talentoso pintor y fotógrafo, pero parece que eligió el otro modo. ¿Más duro? De alguna forma lo entiendo, cualquiera que ha saboreado el éxito se torna adicto y desea mantener este tipo de recompensa una y otra vez. Lo difícil es resistirse. Lo sé muy bien. Aún así..._

_Me observa entre la multitud y se acerca, sin embargo, no ha quitado sus ojos de mí en lo que va de la noche... Ahora se encuentra en su elemento, pero no puede ocultar el hecho de que existe una tenue incertidumbre en la mirada. Su papel de hombre insensible y frívolo tiene ligeras grietas._

_—Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, Albafica. —Sonríe tan sincero que lo creo—. Debo ir de aquí para allá, ya sabes, los invitados desean mi presencia, ¿Hallaste algún conocido? —pregunta, otorgándome una bebida de color escarlata._

_—Eres un buen anfitrión... Gracias. —Cabeceo— Descuida, aprovecharé la noche para trabajar en mi libro._

_—Toma un par de dim-sum, ¡Están deliciosos! —exclama alegre— Pronto tendré que regresar con los buitres. Tengo un discurso de vuelta preparado, y lo escucharás en primera fila. Quiero que vean como me elevaré nuevamente. De forma independiente, como sólo podemos los fuertes. ¡Les mostraré que el gran Minos no caerá del cielo tan fácil!_

_Él sigue hablando sin parar y mi atención se dirige a los surtidos dim-sum. Se ven apetitosos... no sé cual elegir._

_—¿Albafica?_

_—¡Hey!_

_—¡Albafica?_

_—¿Me escuchas?_

_—Alba-_

_Lo callo llevando a su boca una bola de sésamo que se ve obligado a masticar._

_—Sí... sólo esperaba que cayeras a tierra._

_—Cuando sabes exactamente que tu indiferencia me hace volar... —Sus ojos brillan como sus labios rozan deliberadamente mis dedos._

_Tiro de mi mano. Es cuando escuchamos su nombre en boca de algunos de sus invitados— Nos vemos en un momento. —Da un trago a su bebida y sonríe triunfante._

_Sí, vete._

_Y ya que estoy sola de nuevo, es hora de investigar. Doy un sorbo a mi copa advirtiendo algunas estrellas de rock conocidas, al igual que raperos... todos rodeados de modelos y gente del medio. Paseo entre la multitud y soy abordada rápidamente por un colega. Entre su parloteo me señala quien es quien en el mundo de la moda, y soy presentada a los inevitables bloggers famosos y otros periodistas._

_En sus conversaciones advierto las variadas opiniones acerca de Minos, no tan favorables, y sí, llenas de cierto resentimiento. Ellos dicen que él quiere algo de ellos, pero se puede reducir a ser reintegrado en su circulo, así que disfrutan de su caída, y de como tendrá que besar traseros para remontar... por lo menos estas son las ocultas opiniones expresadas por algunos de ellos. Minos, tonto... ¡Aprende de lo ocurrido! No te dejes cegar por el orgullo. ¡De lo contrario estas hienas continuarán festejando con tu desgracia! No te lo merecías, incluso si no tienes un buen historial... como parecía._

_Así que rodeada de ellos, aprovecho la oportunidad para detener las orejas y dejo caer aquí y allá algunas preguntas específicas, muchas respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera tuve que efectuar. No cuesta tanto esfuerzo. ¡Muy conveniente para el progreso de mi libro! Según sus palabras, Minos, tiene muchos enemigos potenciales. _

_Lo que continúan relatando no es relevante. Chismes... y también, otros hechos menos pudorosos. Me aparto sutilmente y continúo observando. Los tambores y las voces rugientes ceden repentinamente. La música cambia a pop de los años setenta, mucho más agradable para mis canales auditivos. Continúo escuchando la música siendo abordada por un joven periodista, su plática parece interesante, pero Minos aparece nuevamente y a su modo lo espanta. Tomo de la bandeja un choko lleno de sake como me lleva a su circulo. La siguiente hora él habla sin cesar presentándome a sus conocidos y amigos del medio._

_Definitivamente no encajo aquí._

_Algunas modelos semi-desnudas se pavonean entre risas y jugueteos con hombres y mujeres, para desaparecen en algún sitio. Esto se ha ido al extremo. Doy un largo trago de sake. Donde mis ojos van observo "gran libertad de expresión". Se está haciendo tarde, pero la fiesta sigue en pleno apogeo, Minos está radiante y mantiene una sonrisa triunfante. No me gusta el modo en que experimenta._

_—Escapemos un momento de esta casa de locos, y hablemos de lo que has podido investigar. —Me dice al oído y cojea entre la multitud hacia sus habitaciones privadas, siento sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca más firmes... Entonces libero mi mano. Sin embargo, decido caminar con él._

_Abre la puerta y mientras la cierra, deja su bastón en una esquina. Mis ojos logran discernir entre la oscuridad los contornos sombreados de un caballete y varias mesas. Automáticamente, elevo la mirada. La luz pálida se filtra a través de un gran lucernario..._

_Él toca un interruptor y la habitación se llena de luz tenue. Es un sitio grande._

_—Esto fue mi taller privado, por así decirlo. Por ahora, es mi habitación provisional._

_Poco a poco, camino hacia el caballete y me decepciono cuando observo viejos lienzos en blanco. Es una pena. Me agradaría ver algo más que aquellos retratos de hace semanas. Toco el pincel y observo la cinta, cuchillo de paleta, clips de papel, fijadores y paletas. Todo perfectamente ordenado y pulcro. Un lienzo está apoyado más allá de cara a la pared, un moderno escritorio resalta ante los ventanales que muestran la ciudad, un librero y un sofá muy cómodo donde descansa un blog. Al otro extremo de la habitación su cama, y otros muebles._

_Observo las fotos en el escritorio, son extrañas, enigmáticas. Los tonos claros con base en el gris parecieran atrapar cierta melancolía._

_—¿Infrarrojos y ultravioletas?_

_Minos asiente—. Se suele creer que la fotografía es producto de la luz. No necesariamente es así en el caso de este tipo de fotografía. —Le escucho cojear hacia mí— La gente está acostumbrada a ver lo visible, pero hay algo más en todo lo que nos rodean, eso que no podemos ver, la oscuridad pura o total desde un punto de vista científico, no existe, salvo en los agujeros negros. —Mis ojos se detienen en un paisaje nevado y oscuro, cuyo cielo lleno de estrellas le da un aire místico._

_—Dante dice que el infierno es un sitio lleno de oscuridad, pero en la oscuridad también existe luz, Albafica... invisible para el ojo humano, justo el significado real de la palabra "Hades". El negro es mi color favorito, porque oculta una gran gama de tonos... pero estos están fuera de nuestra posibilidad visual. Es el lado invisible de nuestra propia realidad. —Lo siento detenerse detrás y se inclina un poco. Pasa a otra de las fotos, es una gran toma en gris, con fuertes tonos fríos—. La luz únicamente es un componente de este fenómeno, irónicamente es la longitud de ondas oscuras la que determina el color de la luz que vemos normalmente. Lo que sucede en estas fotos es que se captura los tonos invisibles, y eso hace ridículo comparar esta técnica con la fotografía tradicional. En el caso de la fotografía infrarroja, debes dedicar más tiempo._

_—Metafóricamente, estos son colores muertos._

_—En efecto, es así... son tonos fantasmas. La cámara que empleé para estos trabajos le quité el filtro infrarrojo, así que está preparada para captar los tonos muertos un poco más allá de lo visible. El sensor es capaz de convertir no solo la luz visible sino también, la oscuridad en imágenes. En este caso, consiste en eliminar todos las componentes visibles. Es así como capturo toda la belleza escondida en la oscuridad, veo los tonos ocultos. La fotografía infrarroja y ultravioleta no sólo es artística, también cubre la ciencia, la astronomía y el cosmos, —Muestra bonitas tomas del cielo carente de luz— pero para ello se emplean equipos más específicos._

_—En resumen, existe mucho más de lo que nuestros ojos pueden ver._

_—Se podría relatar también a la vida misma. ¿No te parece, Albafica? —Su cálido aliento golpea mi mejilla y es cuando advierto su proximidad._

_Me aparto hacia el blog. Su trabajo con luz y sombras es más desconcertante y crudo, expresiones de dolor, tortura, crueldad, faltos de toda moral... Son claroscuros impresionantes y macabros. No tienen nada del toque erótico y engañoso que transmite en sus fotografías. Es muy destructivo, pero similar... de algún modo transmite el mismo tinte oscuro de la muerte, pero en una forma más realista._

_El niño con la marioneta en sus manos llama mi atención. Es la ilustración más colorida que he visto hasta ahora de Minos, pero también la más triste y siniestra, tiene detalles ocultos... la marioneta entre los hilos está sangrando, la sonrisa del niño, sus ojos ámbar, sin embargo, su rostro... ¿Por qué sus ojos inspiran tanto dolor?_

_¿Tuviste una mala niñez, Minos?_

_¿Qué es lo que intentas borrar tras esa capa de superioridad?_

_—Debo admitirlo... es impresionante. ¿Dónde obtienes la inspiración?_

_—No lo sé. —Encoge de hombros— Todo eso que ves ahí, es material viejo, sólo lo hice por placer. Como sea. Olvídate de eso. —Toma el blog y lo coloca en su escritorio— ¿Te gustaría ser mi modelo algún día?_

_Enarco una de mis cejas, por supuesto que no._

_—¿Estás bromeando?_

_—Serías maravillosa._

_Sacudo mi cabeza— No me interesa posar, Minos._

_Le escucho reír— ¿Por qué no?_

_Suspiro con suavidad y giro hacia él._

_—Porque no necesito un retrato..._

_—Cierto, pero, ¿Por qué no querrías? —Da un paso hacia mí._

_—Simplemente no soy una modelo. —Me aparto un poco._

_Le oigo reír nuevamente y soltar una carcajada._

_—No te agrada sentirte expuesta, ¿Acaso te da miedo, Albafica? —Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en sus labios._

_Frunzo el ceño—. No sería debido a ti._

_Encoje de hombros y se cruza de brazos—. En todo caso, es una lástima, tu belleza es algo que deseo capturar desde el primer instante en que te vi, —Sonríe— Eres hermosa. Demasiado hermosa._

_—No me digas así. —Hubo una molestia evidente en mi voz, que me habría agradado poder evitar._

_—¿Por qué? No lo digo en un mal sentido._

_—Es un término vano, hueco, vacío. —respondo firme—. No me agrada. Es simple._

_—Eres extraña, Albafica. Muchas chicas vienen aquí deseando que yo las considere hermosas, y tú, simplemente te enojas .—Se ríe—. Es una lástima... pero, ya imaginaba algo así, es el fuego rebelde que habita en tus ojos después de todo. —Me sonríe y baja la mirada guardando su blog en la gaveta del escritorio— Es tan... vivo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no apreciaba unos ojos así. Después de tanto pensar en ellos, he llegado a la conclusión de que... odio y amo su brillo._

_Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo y lo observo durante un momento. Es extraño. Por un instante sentí que él era diferente a lo habitual, y más profundo. Me siento expuesta. Extraña al estar con él a solas aquí, a pesar que hemos estado muchas veces solos. Esto no fue una buena idea. Suspira y desvía la mirada de los amplios ventanales hacia mí, es difícil ver sus ojos, se ocultan bajo la penumbra._

_—¿Me odias?_

_—¿Esa pregunta a qué viene? —No puedo evitar contra-preguntar._

_—Pero, me odias por lo que represento. ¿No? ¿Ha cambiado tu impresión o sigue igual?_

_—Eso está de más, sólo mantenemos una relación laboral._

_Se ríe—. Por supuesto que sí, de lo contrario no estarías tan nerviosa._

_—No estoy nerviosa._

_—¿Segura?... —Sonríe con sorna—. ¿Por qué estás tan tensa?_

_¿Cuándo giró el tema de conversación?_

_—Es sólo que...—Dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso—. Hace frío aquí. ¿No lo sientes? —Cielos, ¡Soy tan mala mentirosa!_

_Enarca una de sus cejas— Estoy seguro que el sake eleva la temperatura en vez de bajarla, Albafica._

_—Sí... creo que los invitados deben estar interesados en ti, así que deberíamos regresar._

_—¿Qué?, ¿No hay tiempo para charlar sobre nosotros?...—Sonríe burlonamente— Comienzo a pensar que te agrada este hombre vano y superficial._

_Maldigo para mis adentros y respiro hondo, preparándome para otra guerra de palabras._

_—Corrección, no existe un "nosotros". —comienzo, deseando claramente poner fin a esta conversación inútil antes de iniciar—. Y ya que no hacemos nada aquí, regresa-_

_—¿Qué sucede? —Interrumpe— Pareces no confiar en ti misma a solas conmigo. No te culpo, —Una sonrisa perversa se arrastra a través de sus labios—. Yo no confío en mí mismo tampoco. Quiero decir, simplemente cerca de ti._

_Inmediatamente siento mis mejillas arder y el pulso acelerar. Lo odio por lo que me hace sentir en este instante. Pero más aún, me odio por sentirlo._

_—Estás sonrojada._

_—¡No me toques! —Le doy una fuerte palmada a su mano; su sonrisa aumenta. Su cuerpo está lo suficientemente cerca como para presionarse contra el mío y la pared. Su respiración golpea mis labios, nuestras narices casi se rozan._

_—Aléjate. —Le advierto mirándolo desafiante._

_—Pero deseas justo lo opuesto, ¿Verdad? —Continúa, ignorando mi demanda—. Voy a besarte._

_—Voy a golpearte..._

_—Eso sólo lo hará más emocionante..._

_Rápidamente sus labios caen sobre los míos, y... estoy paralizada, una parte con repugnancia y desprecio, pero también, la otra parte perdida ante el delicado placer del beso. Sus labios son firmes, cálidos, y se amoldan a los míos.. No puedo pensar con claridad. Me besa con seguridad, como si supiera que no lo rechazaría. Mis pestañas revolotean y cierro los ojos mientras él ladea la mandíbula suavemente para profundizar, dejando que sus labios se muevan con más firmeza sobre los míos. Intento liberarme, oprimiendo firme su camisa por apartarlo._

_Tras un fuerte forcejeo logro morderlo y con un gemido él da algunos paso atrás, respiro e intento ir a la puerta, pero él es más fuerte de lo que creí a pesar de su pierna, y tira de mí en otro beso. Su otra mano se mueve de mis cabellos hacia mis brazos, como nuestras bocas vuelven a encontrarse, aparto la cabeza y miro sus ojos con la ira que me invade. Antes de advertir algo más lo golpeo en la mejilla con toda la fuerza que puedo despedir._

_Me suelta y da pasos torpes hasta chocar contra la pared._

_Pero..._

_Sonríe y acaricia su mejilla, antes de tirar hacia mí._

_¡Él es verdaderamente insistente!_

_Los instantes siguientes son confusos, objetos caen, golpes, forcejeos, gemidos y besos siempre salvajes, agresivos._

_Logra apresarme nuevamente entre risas, y me besa con más fuerza, su lengua recorre mis labios, mientras me envuelve firme alrededor de mi cintura, con fuerza contra él. Sus brazos me ciñen, su pecho plano contra el mío, mis mejillas se encienden sintiendo su cuerpo por completo, mientras sus labios se cierran en los míos._

_No puedo reprimir esta vez mi gemido, y su lengua se desliza frotándose con la mía. ¡Me quema! Intento alejarlo otra vez, sin embargo, ¡No puedo! el calor de sus besos, me llena de una sensación agradable e intima. Me besa profundo, posesivo, lento... como si deseara saborear hasta la última parte de mí, es tan extraño que permanezco inmóvil en sus brazos y jadeo contra su boca. Su lengua lame mi labio inferior antes de mordisquearlo._

_Estoy más relajada... incluso tiemblo, como una extraña tensión climatizada filtra a través de mis miembros. Y por un momento, no puedo más en esta disputa y soy débil en sus brazos._

_Me rindo..._

_Le siento gemir cuando mi lengua responde a la suya y clavo mis uñas en su cuero cabelludo, el contacto con su cuerpo caliente toma en ondas de fuego por mi cuerpo que apenas puedo soportar. Rodea mi cara con sus manos, excavando en el pelo y sus ojos son oscuros de lujuria, advierto que mis rodillas están débiles cuando siento su aliento nuevamente en mi piel—: Di algo, Albafica, ¿Te gusto? Eres increíble ¿Lo sabías? Es genial tenerte así, tu piel es tan suave, y sabe tan condenadamente bien, así como tu aroma me es tan famili... —Le cubro la boca con mi mano. Balbucea a través de mis dedos como un tonto... sin embargo, jamás conocí alguien como él. Me aturde con sus actos atrevidos, sus helados ojos violetas y el calor que irradia. Pero también... ¡Me enoja como ningún otro! ¿O es que con él no hay posibilidad de un punto medio?_

_Enojada nuevamente lo empujo, pero tira de mis cabellos y caigo también al colchón. Tiene una cama doble moderna con dosel. Se desliza sobre mí, y besa mi piel caliente. Deja escapar una pequeña risa contra mis labios, y me besa, más duro ahora, y el gemido se convierte en sorpresa cuando siento sus labios por mi piel, seguidos de su lengua húmeda._

_Su toque actúa como crueles ataduras en mí._

_No puedo y no voy a resistir._

_Advirtiendo su fuerza, y su camisa abierta, no puedo creer que ha podido acondicionar su cuerpo en tan poco tiempo. Él debe estallar dentro de ambición, de lo contrario no estaría así todavía. ¿Alguna vez dejará de ser así? Lo dudo. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto entre nosotros es una lucha más de poder, que un acto por afecto. ¿Qué puede querer y aceptar dejar alguien como él? no puedo indagar más, porque siento como sus dedos cálidos viajan hábilmente por la piel de mi vientre y tiemblo, sus labios van desde mi cuello hacia mi quijada y rostro, están ligeramente separados contra los míos, y ambos respiramos irregularmente a este punto._

_—Espera, Minos... ¡Espera! —susurro, pero se inclina sobre mí, con una sonrisa perversa y presiona su cuerpo sobre el mío._

_Se ríe contra mi oreja—: El sabor de tu piel es tan bueno, me encanta..._

_Reprimo mi habla fácilmente porque su lenguaje no es tan pulido, esto debe ser el alcohol probablemente, o algo más. Eso me hace caer en tierra. ¿Quiero ir a la cama con este hombre? Minos es el tipo de hombre que sólo busca diversión, nada serio. Pero, es tan difícil resistirse a alguien que a pesar de su minusvalía intenta besar cada centímetro de mi piel... y caigo en cuenta de que estoy cediendo a sus manipulaciones._

_Lame mi piel, la muerde con fuerza, y sin pudor sus manos se deslizan hábilmente a través de mis ropas, estoy inevitablemente dejándome llevar, embriagada de su toque y advierto que estoy ya casi perdida... maldita sea, lo deseo, al diablo con todo... ¡Eso no es inteligente, Albafica! Pero su toque es tan lleno de pasión, que hace que valga la pena._

_Abro los ojos._

_Sólo un poco de voluntad..._

_Me agarro más firme de las varillas de metal que entrecruza la cama, como él baja entre besos por mi cuerpo, y es tan extraño que se podría pensar que todo está planeado y diseñado en esta cama directamente para este caso... Bueno, creo que es así, quién sabe qué más mantenga este pervertido oculto aquí... Él vuelve a besarme, y tengo que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad esta vez. Lo alejo con una patada. Sin prestar atención a su grito silencioso de dolor. Probablemente le he lastimado la pierna._

_—¿Qué sucede? Ah, no... —exclama indignado, sus ojos enojados parpadean— ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué vendríamos aquí? ¿Sólo para caricias?_

_Me siento en la cama y lo miro furiosa._

_—No quiero y no continuaré, ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué podías traerme aquí y llevarme a tu cama como otra más de tus modelos? Me largo de aquí. —Me aparto y me pongo de pie,_

_—No... No te vayas. Por favor. —susurra sosteniendo mi mano._

_Giro y tiro de ella, pero me habría agradado no mirar atrás... Minos está sentado en el borde de la cama como un perro apaleado. Su alto se ha ido y sus ojos repentinamente ya no brillan. Pero, ¿Por qué titubear? Tengo algo en claro, está lleno de salvajismo y pasión incontrolable. No debo dejarme envolver. Miro hacia la puerta nuevamente. Estoy cayendo por alguien que es muy complicado, poco fiable y caprichoso. ¡Quiero paz en mi vida privada! pero no puedo evitar pensar en sus ojos heridos durante aquellas entrevistas... ¿Tengo síndrome de salvadora? ¡Ja! eso es puro cinismo._

_—¡Suéltame!_

_Lo que vive mi hermana en estos momentos es difícil. Ella está tan herida y tan traumatizada que he estado tratando desesperadamente de ayudarla a salir de esa situación..._

_Mis pequeños recuerdos siempre tienen sólo breves instantes, pero les agradan abrumarme en los momentos equivocados._

_Al igual que ahora, una vez más. Debo concentrarme en lo que está sucediendo aquí._

_—Está bien, haré lo que tú quieras, cuando quieras y desees, no hay presión... pero, no te vayas._

_Eso es..._

_Mucho mejor._

_Después de un largo momento en silencio, decido sentarme a su lado nuevamente._

_De algún modo debe saber que esta es la forma correcta. Cuando el momento llegue, si es que lo dejo llegar algún día..._

_Lo miro de nuevo. Demasiado agresivo. Tendrás que tomar las cosas con calma si deseas intentar algo conmigo. Dejo que mis dedos temblorosos caigan sobre su mano, y observo su camisa abierta, hay tantas cicatrices en toda su piel, ahora completamente sanas, pero son un recuerdo de todo lo que ha sucedido desde su despertar del coma. Tuvo que sufrir un gran dolor. Una ola de afecto me llena. Con todo mi desprecio... quizá me gusta o algo así, sí... pero, esto será con paciencia, él debe dar el primer paso y aprender._

_No puedo meditar más, porque repentinamente me abraza ceñido y su peso me hace ceder de nuevo en la cama, su rostro se hunde en mi cuello._

_—¿Minos?_

_Por un largo rato permanecemos así... inmóviles en la cama._

_Respiro profundo finalmente, percibiendo su aroma, escuchando sus suaves palabras, siento la ternura..._

_Mis dedos se cierran en sus cabellos; me abraza más ceñido._

_Hace un instante discutíamos, y ahora, estamos abrazados en la cama como unos amantes._

_¡Esto no es sano!_

_Sus manos cubren mi cara y mientras observa mis ojos, repaso con mis dedos las magulladuras en su boca y rostro... las cuales he ocasionado en nuestra lucha de momentos atrás. No me arrepiento, se las merece. Veo que un ligero escalofrío cubre su cuerpo y escucho su suave suspiro mientras las puntas de mis dedos yacen en su piel, lo hago con mucho cuidado, despacio y con cautela, y luego suspira._

_Sus labios descienden sobre los míos de nuevo._

_Lentamente, dolorosamente lento._

_Todos los pensamientos, todos los temores se han ido._

_Y dejo de luchar..._


	12. Destellos

Por el mismísimo Tártaro, Albafica... ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

Esto sí que salió mal. ¡Fue un desastre!

Quiero estrangularla y besarle al mismo tiempo.

Es tan brutal que me ha rechazado cuando estaba a punto de ceder.

Logro tenerte en mis brazos por fin, sin embargo, todo sale mal.

No puedo comprenderte...

Te sentí sucumbir ante mi toque, pero temes ir demasiado lejos...

¿Por qué me rechazas?

Pero, dejando esta humillación de lado... ¿Por qué me siento tan inseguro?

Aunque... Todo el día ha sido así, no suelo permitirme la duda, eso es fatal, es como tener compasión ante el enemigo en la batalla. Sin embargo, el pánico me envolvía por la tarde, la fiesta se acercaba, y con más gente corriendo alrededor de mi estudio, más fuerte fue la tensión. Tengo que admitir que ni yo creía soportar esta presión. Triste pero cierto. Es como si algo en mi cabeza hiciera click, es algo que... me está cambiando. Hasta hoy no lo tenía como certeza, pero es un hecho.

La gente "In", toda esa gente bonita que pertenecen a mi círculo social, como siempre, se comportan igual, riendo, bromeando, chismeando, encantando... sólo entes artificiales... Aburridos. Llegaré a la cima nuevamente, cueste lo que cueste, no es por eso que siento esto. Para la mayoría he aportado un valor constante, algunos podrían estar lloriqueando sin atreverse a ponerse en pie, yo jamás... lo que quiero, lo obtengo. Entonces te busco con la mirada en mi discurso, y sonrío cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan. ¿Adviertes lo que causa retornar a mi mundo tan pronto? Suspiraste, pero eso dijo mucho.

El doc Asmita, que está aquí hoy, piensa que debería estar completamente sano, lo que refleja una parte de lo que realmente ha ido tan mal en mi vida, me expongo por mero orgullo en las garras de una multitud hambrienta, e intento ser lo que era antes.

Pero es mi vida, mi carrera, ¡Mi ser!

Lo quiero de vuelta.

Mi vida.

¿Quiero recuperar mi vida exactamente como era?

Por supuesto que no, no soy tan ingenuo para no aprender de mis errores.

Pero existen gusanos en la carne y debo hallarlos y eliminarlos, sólo entonces sabré exactamente lo que haré. No obstante, el camino es sólo un enredo de mis propios hilos. ¿Qué más puedo hacer en esta vida? El retrato en pintura y fotográfico, no me haría vivir del modo que quiero, no es suficiente para satisfacerme. Yo quiero estar en la cima, viajando por el mundo como el Grifo en el mito, volando sobre las colinas más elevadas, sublime y poderoso bajo los rayos del sol, observando como las débiles criaturas sin valor permanecen en tierra, no es lo mío operar un pequeño estudio en el _East End_ o en _Hamptons_... dejándome crecer la barba y fabricando pinturas al óleo... ¡Ja! ese no puedo ser yo.

El hecho es que la debilidad que siento casi se ha llevado mi aliento, y admitirla es un golpe más grande de lo que pensaba. Yo quería tomar más medicamentos, en realidad, esto es algo que jamás me había sucedido. Tuve que mostrar fortaleza desde el mismo instante que desperté del coma, y fue tan duro el impacto ante lo sucedido que casi no lo pude superar.

La firme mirada en sus ojos, y el sensual increíblemente fuerte carácter hace a mi psiquis arder, ¡Es un reto! todo lo que quise hoy fue estar con ella, sentirla cerca, su calor, escuchar sus suaves gemidos y mi poder en ella. Especialmente esto último... ella era también mi enfoque durante la noche. Funcionó tan bien que nadie se dio cuenta. Incluso Hasgard me llevó aparte y felicitó por mi tranquilidad y seguridad. ¡Ja! Si supiera...

Pero debería odiarla.

Por esto que me hace sentir.

Sin embargo...

No deseo alejarla de mí.

¡Sus reacciones me traen de cabeza!

Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de calidez y pasión mientras rodábamos en la cama, por un momento, hasta ese instante fatídico que de pronto todo salió mal.

—Está bien, haré lo que tú quieras, cuando quieras y desees, no hay presión... pero, no te vayas. —Dar esa facilidad me hace débil. Quiero tenerla para mí simplemente. Sus dedos caen en mi mano y el calor de nuevo se aviva en mi cuerpo, es sólo un toque ligero... pero, ¡Es demasiado para mi auto-control! La abrazo contra la cama. Cierro los ojos inspirando su aroma con placer.

Albafica me deja perplejo y fascina tanto, me hace débil pero fuerte. Me hace ver en su modo tosco que existe algo más allá de mi vida.

Que alguien más se ha convertido en algo valioso, además de mí mismo...

Esto es jodidamente impactante.

Soy horriblemente ofensivo, pero también terriblemente inestable en su presencia.

Eso jamás me había sucedido.

Alguien que perturbara mis emociones de esta forma.

Haciéndome ver más allá de mí...

¿Esto es en realidad sólo un indicio de todo lo que provoca en mí? ¿Cómo mi corazón se acelera cuando me toca? Tengo lava fundida en mis venas en este instante, sintiendo su toque en mi rostro, lo mismo que ha sucedido en la fiesta cuando sus dedos rozaron mis labios. ¿Éste el es motivo por el que quiero conocer todo sobre ella?

No puede ser...

¡No me agrada esta situación!

La beso sin soltarla de mis brazos. Es difícil moverme con el yeso en mi pierna, pero de algún modo puedo y duele terriblemente estar en esta posición, aunque la curiosidad y el deseo es mayor.

Ella cede por un instante y estoy hasta donde lo dejé momentos atrás. Nunca pensé lo divertido que es acariciarla y ver sus reacciones, que ella no quiera ser sumisa y se encargue de reprimirlas o tomar el control. Es maravillosa y el evidente juego de poder que hay en este momento, siempre me entusiasma.

—Te haré descubrir los puntos débiles de tu cuerpo... —susurro y muerdo su oreja, me divierte cuando la siento estremecer y ruborizar.

No puede ser real.

Es tan pura...

Deseo corromperla.

Poseerla.

Maldición... Puedo contenerme.

Yo tengo el poder para hacerlo.

—Eres un engreído. —Aparta mi cabeza con su mano bruscamente. Me río y quiero ser justo esta vez. Esto parece ser lo correcto. Me doy cuenta que satisfacerla simplemente me hace feliz.

Albafica baja la mirada y luego suspira—. Sólo... Te prefiero con la cabeza despejada, sin químicos o alcohol...

Me acerco de nuevo—. ¿Te molesta? Sin esas cosas nunca me habría atrevi-...

—Mentiras. —Sus ojos parecen ranuras azules—. El Minos tonto que conozco no suele dejar que nada lo detenga, para lograr lo que quiere.

Sonrío... Tiene razón.

El fuerte golpe en la puerta me regresa a la realidad.

_Hey, aquí hay una fiesta, un evento de negocios, llámalo como quieras._

Si mi ego no estuviera tan inflado como un globo sería mejor para mí. Así que estoy acostado aquí con mi pez, las piernas temblando, mi corazón acelerado y si no nos interrumpen ahora, no sé lo que habría hecho.

Albafica salta de la cama y avanza hacia el bastón, me lo da. De forma incómoda cojeo hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —gruño y abro la puerta, sólo una rendija.

—Pero... ¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu cara?! —Oigo la voz sorprendida de Aiacos, su ojo está tan cerca de la puerta, que parece casi un cíclope. Empuja pero reduzco la brecha, no quiero que vea a Albafica conmigo en la habitación.

Si sabe que ella es la causante... ¡Sus burlas serán eternas!

—Todo está bien, me resbalé y tuve que acostarme un rato, mi pierna duele... al igual que la quijada, y la noche es agotadora.

Se ríe—: Cúbrelo o algo. Toma un analgésico y regresa, no me hagas esperar.

—Ok, ok, estoy en camino, dame unos minutos. —Pulso de nuevo el pestillo en la puerta. Sinceramente siento que es suficiente de la fiesta, pero no puedo permitirme ese lujo, no ahora. Estuve planeando esto durante meses.

Albafica observa la ciudad bajo nosotros desde el ventanal, la elegante camisa de gasa manga larga está abotonada de nuevo, y su cabello ya no está tan revuelto. Su hermoso perfil se destaca agudamente contra el fondo iluminado de las luces.

Ella es tan conveniente para mí...

Tan misteriosa y erótica.

Y no me deja ir más allá de los límites...

Cojeo hacia ella. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, no quiero dejarla ir, ahora no.

—Tengo que volver a la manada... —digo renuente, ella evade mi intento de abrazo.

—Yo debo irme, es tarde... ¿Necesitas aún ayuda externa? Señor yo-soy-poderoso —su voz llena de sorna, hace mi piel arder.

¡No sé!

No sé nada más.

¡Tengo muchas ganas de quedarme contigo!

En nuestro emocionante, oscuro, capullo erótico.

Pero su cuestión martilla mi conciencia, y con claridad continúa procesando. Puede ser de gran ayuda. Albafica tiene conexiones de medios sin fin, que podría emplear si soy amable con ella, como un amigo y amante, la prensa amarillista con un poco de atención se puede atraer... y bueno, esto no es explotación... me ha ofrecido ayuda en instancia final.

Miro sus ojos—: Quédate, necesito ayuda honesta, pero ahora me siento muy débil y no sé qué hacer... me duele la pierna terriblemente... y esto es más difícil de lo que creí.

Intento actuar como el niño confundido que necesita compasión y protección. ¡Ja! ¿Apuesto a que no ves esa? Me pregunto en una observación irónica, pero los ojos de una principiante Albafica brillan y parece caer.

No puedo creerlo...

Tienes que recordar quien fui.

¡Un brillante abogado!

¿Es suficiente con retenerla en mis brazos hasta que no pueda pensar en nada más?

Eso no puede ser.

_¡Eres un cerdo manipulador, Minos!_

Bienvenido de nuevo, sentido extra de malos pensamientos... sí, permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo, casi te echo de menos.

Tengo una mala conciencia, pero eso es secundario ahora, Albafica está lo suficientemente crecida y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver a través de mí.

—Vamos. —Empieza a caminar, e intento no demostrar lo mucho que sus gestos me tocan. Ella sonríe y se aparta hacia la puerta. Estoy seguro, que también me está manipulado, el brillo en sus ojos también deja claro esta conclusión.

Hago un corto chequeo en el espejo: ojos muy brillantes y labios hinchados que pueden verse desde otra perspectiva inofensivos... la dolorosa hinchazón en mi mejilla quizá no. Albafica gira la llave, por lo que estamos de nuevo en medio de multitudes. Las filas han adelgazado, pero sin duda hay todavía sesenta personas distribuidas en las instalaciones del estudio.

Lune se acerca y deja un sobre en mi mano.

—Son tarjetas de clientes potenciales que debe llamar.

Echo un vistazo en los nombres—: Recién interesados.

¿Cuál es la perspectiva?

Desde mi encuentro con Albafica ha pasado una hora, buenas conversaciones, pero también algunas nuevas miradas no codiciosas o rencorosas.

Ella se mantiene entretenida a la distancia, pero estoy constantemente en su área. Me gusta su indiferencia y como evade fácilmente los acercamientos de esos tontos crédulos. Es sexy, independiente. Sonrío cuando me mira. ¡Me gusta esta sensación! De alguna manera prohibida. ¡Me excita! deseo tirar de ella ante toda la multitud y besarla... ¡Quiero ver sus caras envidiosas!

—Creo que es hora... es hora de poner fin a la noche —pido a uno de los chicos que baje la música.

Termina el evento oficialmente y se vacía lentamente el salón. Queda el humo de cigarrillos y olor de algo jabonoso, Dim-sum, perfumes de diversas fragancias y vapores de alcohol. Botellas y vasos de todo el mundo. Yo ya no puedo escapar a mi apartamento como solía hacer. Ahora vivo aquí.

Siguen aún algunos colegas fotógrafos, son infatigables, Aiacos parece muy entretenido charlando con una chica de aspecto intimidatorio, no tengo idea donde está Lune... pero sé que odia este tipo de eventos. Como sea, ¡Fiesta alegre para la gente de los medios!... y algunos modelos están tan fuera de sí, que ya no coordinan sus propios pasos.

Llenos de coca o lo que sea.

Un potro tambaleando sobre sus tacones de doce centímetros se despide y desliza el vestido.

Lápiz labial manchado sugiere que los clientes masculinos, tuvieron algunas batallas a escondidas.

Así que la noche fue un éxito aún.

—Bueno, amigos, pero ahora, FINITO. —Me dicen y se mueve el último de los invitados hacia el ascensor.

Cierro la puerta y avanzo de nuevo hacia Albafica cerrándola en mis brazos, quiero sentirla otra vez antes de tener que ir a la cama, estoy muerto de cansancio. Sólo un beso, algo de comida, facilitará los sueños esta noche y ahuyentará los fantasmas.

—Quédate aquí.

Suavemente me empuja.

—No, debo alistarme, tengo un vuelo a Denver en dos horas y necesito un baño.

—Toma el baño aquí, yo te ayudo, —le contesto con una sonrisa, y fantaseo en los chorros de agua corriendo por su piel, las pequeñas gotas brillando en su cuerpo desnudo...

Mi sonrisa se extiende.

—No me ayudarías exactamente... —dice evasiva, el color de sus mejillas resalta— Estaré de vuelta, pronto. —Toma su chaqueta y abre la puerta para marcharse, sin embargo... lo siento. Corto pero intenso, sus labios en los míos exigentes... ¡Me encantan las despedidas!

Lo que no me agrada tanto es el tenue rayo de luz a través de las puertas del ascensor que casi cierran...

Albafica salta apartándose y observamos hacia el elevador, pero ya las puertas están cerradas.

Bien... así que ahora tengo lo que quería.

¿Correcto?

—Olvídalo. Está bien, quizá no tuvieron una buena toma...

No puede ser que piense de este modo. No quiero ocultar nada. Algo que nunca he hecho.

Ella asiente silenciosa, lo está marginando por ahora, pero quizá puede no importarle.

¿Qué hay de mí?

Se podría pensar que planeé la puesta en escena para la foto, pero no lo hice, aunque veamos si la prensa me toma como foco.

Necesito atención de los medios.

El ascensor está de vuelta y Albafica entra en la cabina, abraza tímida la chaqueta en sus manos.

—El avión no va a esperar, Aiacos sigue ahí y el servicio de comida, me las arreglaré...

—Adiós.

—Te llamaré. —Contesto sonriendo. No tengo que mostrarle que, no quiero dejarla ir.

Observo como las puertas del ascensor cierran.

Es sólo un mero capricho, pero quiero tener a Albafica, saberme su dueño... al menos por un tiempo.

Quiero experimentar estas nuevas sensaciones fuertes, ¡La sensación de hormigueo en la locura! Esta extraña tensión dolorosa. ¡La sensación de estar tan vivo!


	13. Mekai

**Minos:**

¡Existe mucha atención de los medios!

Y esa es sólo una de las cosas positivas que me esperan a la mañana siguiente.

Eso y un teléfono ya no en reposo.

Suena, vibra y registra cada minuto. Así que hago caso omiso de las primeras llamadas. El contestador automático está funcionando y haciendo su trabajo. Lo quitaré más tarde. Mis buzones desbordan y mis páginas en las redes sociales están llenas de preguntas, rencor, consentimiento y enlaces a otros artículos hermosos y blogs.

Es un popurrí colorido de pros y contras.

Soy genuino, popular.

Observo algunos Blog y reconocidas revistas de moda Online.

Mekai Magazine dice tener exclusivas...

_MINOS VUELVE A LAS ANDADAS_

_Por Cheshire Cait S. Fotografías por Niobe Deep._

_(IMAGEN)_

_Minos Heinstein, artista fotógrafo, socialité, mujeriego, y sobre todo, conocido por sus muy explícitas, muy sólidas, muy discutidas representaciones de la belleza humana, ofreció ayer una fiesta privada donde pudimos apreciar importantes figuras del espectáculo y el mundo de la moda._

_Y todos, cada uno, ¡Muy Hot! (IMÁGENES aquí)_

_Pequeño recordatorio: El guapo Minos fue enviado al hospital meses atrás por las misteriosas manos de un benefactor._

_(Enlace aquí)_

_No podemos afirmar que se topó con el hombre equivocado. ¿Quién es responsable de este golpe de estado? No se ha podido determinar hasta ahora, pero es probable que cierta o ciertas personas estén aplaudiendo en este momento, porque al fin alguien tuvo el valor suficiente para mostrar a Minos lo que piensa de él._

Hombre, hombre...

_La lista de sus posibles victimarios es muy extensa, tal vez algunos de sus ex empleados quienes dicen sentirse explotados, quizá algunas modelos no estuvieron del todo de acuerdo con acceder a sus... digamos "polémicas" sesiones fotográficas._

_Sin embargo, el dandi infernal no pierde tiempo. Nuestro fotógrafo, logró colarse al evento y literalmente estuvo entre las puertas del elevador con la posibilidad de capturar una bonita instantánea, y miren lo que tenemos aquí. Un muy muy intenso contacto de labios. ¡Parece que Minos está disfrutando de una sorprendente y hermosa conquista! La misteriosa biógrafo y éxito de ventas: Albafica, ("Rosa sangrienta", "Entre dos mundos"), La mujer que es lo mismo a Jesús, Madonna o Beyoncé. ¡No necesita apellidos!_

_Asimismo fuentes cercanas a Minos nos comentan que él y Albafica se trasladaron de la pequeña velada de anoche, hacia su habitación privada durante mucho tiempo..._

_¡Por el mismísimo Zeus! ¡Impactante!_

_Nos mantendremos atentos._

_( Minos - Albafica - social bookmarks – share)_

_Get the MEKAI Magazine_

En realidad, el contenido de algunos artículos no debe ser sorpresa para mí. Soy relajado cuando se trata de estas situaciones... No es la primera vez que el viento me sopla en la cara, y estoy acostumbrado a ser el villano de la película.

No se trata de estar domesticado, simplemente como luchador lo sé. ¿Quién sobrevive en este negocio y permanece en el top, sin perder un poco de su alma? Hay que saber cómo atacar, sosteniendo el balón y llevándolo a la red.

Es una vida iluminada, tan brillante que las sombras sólo son delicados círculos alrededor de los pies, apenas perceptibles. Nada se puede ocultar y si lo intentas, todo será peor cuando los hechos salgan a la luz.

¡Pero este artículo es realmente repugnante!

Para decirlo sin rodeos:

Sí, he hecho cosas que son cuestionables.

Sí, mi comportamiento hacia mis modelos no siempre son éticos.

Sí, tomo cuanto quiero y he tenido un montón de diversión aquí.

Sí, mi trabajo suele sobrepasar los límites.

¡Esto es arte! ¡No tiene que gustar a todos!

Esta es mi visión del mundo, que lo representa en toda su inmundicia, tristeza y amargura... y en la belleza, ternura e inocencia.

Es la libertad artística que poseo.

Sí, soy muy estricto con mis empleados, pero sólo para lograr el mejor resultado posible.

Sí, rozo a veces lo despótico.

Sí, puedo ser agresivo y cruel.

Sí, expulsé de mi vida a mi ex. ¡Y jamás me sentí tan bien!

Sí, la utilicé a mi favor.

No, no tengo el porqué arrepentirme.

Sí, soy muy sexual.

No, pero nunca ni remotamente ilegal.

No. No. ¡No!

¿Es una broma? Eso es absurdo, no obligo a nadie, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Con un simple movimiento de dedos las tengo a mis pies.

Sí, me encantan las fantasías locas... y las más sucias.

Sí, me encanta dominar.

No, no estoy en busca del amor.

No me interesa.

Sólo el amor propio importa.

¡Ja! aún no tengo treinta, me doy tiempo para remontar, pensar en quien finalmente logró golpearme tan fuerte como para casi perder mi vida.

Leer toda esta basura me hace pensar nuevamente en lo que salió mal, o que pude hacer para que él / ella / usted hiciera justicia por sus propias manos. En realidad estoy preparando mi plan, para cuando descubra quien es mi enemigo.

Lo destruiré...

No sólo a ese miserable.

Con todos los hilos legales y no tan legales que poseo, lo destruiré junto a todo lo que ama y rodea.

Sus seres queridos.

Su entorno laboral.

Lo haré sucumbir poco a poco.

Y disfrutaré su sufrimiento y humillación en todos los sentidos posibles.

Sí, lo haré...

No tiene idea de quien puedo ser bajo mi encantadora apariencia.

No descansaré hasta destruirlo.

Pero, no sé lo que justifica un ataque tan duro. ¡No puedo pensar en nada! Por lo tanto, quizá el motivo del ataque esté en lo que hice durante el periodo que no logro recordar. Si lograra recordar, sabría quien fue o quien toqué. Y podría felizmente vengarme.

El doctor Asmita piensa que quizá yo desplazo de forma inconsciente estos hechos, lo que creo poco probable porque deseo encontrar y destruir a ese bastardo para seguir mi vida, pero por más que investigo no encuentro pistas. Nada en mi trabajo, ni en documentos, correos electrónicos o las llamadas telefónicas... que la policía también ha comprobado y no encontraron información especial. Eso me frustra y obsesiona, no puede ser que alguien se atreva a tocarme tan fácil y yo no pueda aplastarlo.

Por todos esos motivos, me niego a creer que inconscientemente borré de mi mente estos hechos.

Todo sobre mi enemigo es y sigue siendo un misterio...

Con el paso de la mañana continúan más chismes de los medios. Es obvio que rechazo todo esto, es claro para mí también que a Albafica no le agradó en absoluto terminar como presa de los medios, pero también debe ser claro para ella que es la consecuencia de vivir bajo la luz del interés público. Además, la prensa comienza a interesarse más en ese "no busco atención" constante de su parte.

Albafica no es desconocida, pero la mujer detrás del nombre es un misterio tentador. Ella volverá a ser el foco en un par de días y luego el interés se estabilizará de nuevo, como es habitual en ella. Es autora de un best-seller, numerosos artículos culturales y otro libro que está obteniendo un buen nivel de ventas.

Por tanto siempre está al límite del interés público, pero de nuevo, es tan sutil que sólo sus escritos son populares en los hogares o algún entrecruzamiento a través de los programas de entrevistas. Ella defiende esta forma de publicidad decreciente. A pesar que los medios amarían su atractivo rostro y elegancia discreta en revistas y pantalla televisiva.

Pero de todos modos, no estoy del todo cuerdo cuando se trata de ella.

Lo que se puede ver claramente en las fotos de los paparazzis...

La fotografía de nuestro beso fue una gran toma de Niobe, sobre todo si tengo en cuenta que fue tomada desde un ángulo casi imposible en todos los aspectos. Una buena técnica y mensaje. Fue un beso corto, pero se puede escanear nuestras dos caras en un gesto tan maravillo y claro. Es directo, revelador. Casi lo podría felicitar.

Me encanta la foto porque me resulta muy emocionante ver la expresión facial llena de sensualidad en Albafica.

No me gusta esta imagen porque me involucra en un acto ciego de amor.

¡Ese no soy yo!

No quiero.

* * *

Mi estudio está ordenado para la tarde. Byaku se encuentra ordenando equipos junto a Edward. Debió trabajar fuertemente para dejar todo en su lugar. Él ha sido fiel a pesar de todo, y debería tal vez volver a establecerlo como asistente.

Es aún muy joven, tiene tanto que aprender...

Lune descansa en el sofá, con varios libros en la mesa contigua. No puedo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia. Agito suavemente su hombro y le soplo el oído, como cuando eramos más jóvenes.

Siempre dormía por largo tiempo tras estudiar y yo siempre despertaba primero, suelo dormir muy poco... mi cerebro creativo simplemente funciona así y después de cinco horas estoy de vuelta animado y dispuesto a trabajar.

Fui prodigioso como universitario y abogado, los años que advertí a mi padre más cercano fueron aquellos donde estuve envuelto en el mundo de las leyes. Las ciencias jurídicas son naturales en mí, es como si hubiera estado destinado para ellas... Por esta razón, mi padre siempre pensó que sería el próximo juez prestigioso en la familia, su sucesor.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, nunca fui feliz en el mundo jurídico, necesito desafíos que no se pueden medir en cifras, tablas o párrafos. Y no soy lo suficientemente social para trabajar como abogado del deshonrado.

Lune sin embargo, es el mejor reemplazo que pude dejar. Verlo rodeado de todos mis libros me recuerda a mí. Cuando tiene algún problema o atasco siempre viene a mí, es divertido aún ser una especie de mentor, me hace sentir orgulloso de sus progresos y manipulaciones, así que él me da la sensación de estar en paz con esta parte de mi vida, o al menos mantengo una especie de trato justo.

Aún duerme así que me siento en silencio y con una taza de café en el otro sofá. Paso las horas de la tarde revisando documentos.


	14. Reflejos

Practico hoy la entrada triunfal en etiqueta: Rita a mi izquierda con un sexy vestido rojo, Lune de negro al igual que yo.

Gastón... _¡Qué nombre tan cliché!_ El maitre de mi restaurante favorito, sonríe amablemente y profesionalmente, al entrar en su santo reino. Me he tomado la noche para celebrar.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salgo al mundo real. ¡Lo necesito! Y hay un motivo para celebrar, me siento bien otra vez, he sobrevivido a lo peor. ¡Hay que celebrar! Sí, para finalmente volver a mi vida. Nueva York es mi reino, mi obsesión, mi casa, mi patio de juegos. Aquí puedo respirar y ser libre. Me doy cuenta que gran parte del peso que sentía - como plomo en los hombros durante los últimos meses - simplemente se evapora.

Sonrío.

¡Es muy bueno sentirse vivo!

Charlamos, me divierto fastidiando a Lune. Ordenamos platillos deliciosos y los mejores vinos espumantes. Siempre hay alguien en nuestra mesa y comienza alguna charla. Viejos colegas, clientes, conocidos. Todo es relajante... hasta que una suave voz acaricia mis oídos, elevo la mirada y observo una corta cabellera rubia, largos y penetrantes ojos grises.

—Hola Minos, veo que estás bien de nuevo. ¿Dónde está tu hermosa amante de ayer? ¿Piensas esconderla de nosotros, querido?

Me estremezco... los colores son más pálidos, la luz de las velas pierden su brillo y siento como si de pronto todo lo que me rodea es más frío. Mis hombros se tensan e intento responder con la mayor amabilidad que pueda reunir.

—Escila.

Con una pequeña frase ha logrado destruir cualquier estado de ánimo feliz. No es lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dice. Ese modo lacónico, frío, mordaz. Pensé que estábamos más allá del punto en el que aún podíamos hacernos daño. Creí que aún manteníamos una relación más o menos pacífica.

Sus ojos brillan entre ira y humor, con un poco de dolor. Al mismo tiempo siento la tensión en su cuerpo, parece enojada.

Aún...

—Bueno, ¿Estás pasando bien la noche? Hola Lune, te ves bien, ¿Querías renovarte? Sí, era necesario. Y hola extraña, espero que tengas nervios de acero, porque es obvio que tendrás que compartir a este bello rey, con cada mujer que se cruce en su camino... —Todas estas palabras hirientes vienen con su suave-sexy voz habitual entre esos exuberante labios rojos.

Su forma encantadora me trae de vuelta a la tierra en cuestión de segundos, y deja hervir toda mi ira reprimida de nuevo.

—¿Piensas tomar asiento o vamos a hablar fuera? —le pregunto.

Eleva una de sus cejas— ¿Por qué piensas que yo aún deseo hablar contigo? Quizá sólo quería ser amable y no simplemente pasarte por alto.

—¿Quién pretendes engañar? Ven, salgamos, aquí hay demasiada audiencia.

—¿Cuándo te ha importado? —Su respuesta viene con aguda ironía, pero por suerte habla en voz baja, sin histeria o agresión fuerte. Tiene un buen agarre. Me resulta tan difícil. Pido disculpas y me pongo de pie.

La observo y tiro de su brazo suavemente pero firme hacia la puerta trasera que da al exterior. Aquí no hay paparazzis como en la puerta frontal. Acaricia sus brazos desnudos, porque incluso en esta tarde de marzo, todavía hace mucho frío y su vestido es de tela delgada. Quito mi saco y lo dejo en sus hombros. Ella no lo rechaza, lo que me asombra.

Yo no siento frío, la ira interior me calienta.

—Así que, prosigamos... di lo que quieres dejar salir, sin inhibiciones.

—Por todos los cielos, Minos, ¿Acaso no aprendiste la lección? ¿Comienzas de nuevo con juegos? ¿Esta es tu amante recurrente? ¿Alguna vez me engañaste con ella?

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Me consideras tan cerdo como para merecer una paliza? ¿Por mí deshonestidad y falta de conciencia? ¡Vamos! que tuve algunos tropiezos, pero en realidad tú no eras inocente.

—¿Qué insinúas? yo no fui, ¡Tienes que creerme! —El horror parece genuino—. Lo admito, te quise alguna vez con todo mi corazón, y cuando finalmente abrí los ojos... quise que sufrieras tanto como yo. ¡Pero no te hice daño! —Sacude su cabeza— Jamás desearía algo tan exagerado como tu muerte. Eso fue abrumador, y los medios de comunicación están calumniandome por todas partes, están creando toda una historia dramática que puede arruinar mi reputación. —Sus ojos estrechan— No tengo idea, entre las piernas de quien te habrás metido para ganar la golpiza que te llevó al coma, pero, ¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas por ti! para que me envuelvas en esto también.

—¿Crees que yo estoy feliz? ¡Mírame! Hasta hace poco tiempo no podía caminar, no sé si alguna vez lo volveré a hacer con normalidad, mi pierna sufrió un grave daño y numerosos fragmentos de hueso están literalmente pegados y clavados... No pude hablar durante meses, y partes de mis recuerdos permanecen en las sombras, lo que es realmente muy malo porque no puedo recordar el ataque.

Me doy cuenta de que tenso la mandíbula en mi ira y los ojos están vidriosos. Pero por alguna razón creo que ella no tuvo que ver en esto. Ella es una galleta dura, de lo contrario no habría soportado estar tras de mí durante casi cinco años, pero no es el punto.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Muestras sentimientos? —Se ríe— ¡Sólo porque se trata de ti! ¿Alguna vez tienes en cuenta los sentimientos de otros? Por ejemplo, los míos. ¿Todo lo que me hiciste? Aún estoy esperando por los doscientos mil dolares del proyecto Megara. ¡Necesito el dinero! ¡Era de papá! Tengo una situación difícil en este momento y sabes bien que tengo derecho a poseerlo, ¡Era mío! Incluso si el tribunal decidió a tu favor. Y lo sabes.

Está bien, sí, lo sé, pero yo gané, ¡Se me dio muy bien!

_"¿Y eso te hace feliz?"_ Odio esa maldita voz interior.

No, no me hace feliz, ¡Pero no tengo dinero! Aunque desearía...

Y algo en mí se rompe, disolución, ¡Cambio!

Quiero la paz con ella.

La verdadera paz...

Ella me quiso.

Ella está herida y se siente traicionada.

¡Ella fue engañada!

Pero fue su culpa dejarse engañar...

Es sólo una débil mujer.

Manipulada por sus tontas emociones.

Las cuales aproveché a mi favor.

Una marioneta más. Como todos.

Sin embargo, acceder a su petición sería un primer paso para ordenar mi vida. Despejar los hechos que complican mi existencia y también la oscurecen. Los recuerdos que perdí tienden a aparecer en pequeños fragmentos cuando actúo "bien". Demasiados líos, demasiados enemigos...

¡Esto no puede seguir así!

¡Tengo que reducir la lista y mirar hacia el futuro sin el legado interminable!

No podré construir mi vida nuevamente si esta gente está al acecho, a mi espalda con cuchillos afilados.

_"Por el Tártaro, Minos. ¿Has bebido el agua del conocimiento?"_ Mi sexto sentido es obviamente la parte más activa de mi cerebro en este momento. ¡Él quiere que cegarme! Él influye en mí más y más. Mi conciencia maligna siempre llama al abismo...

Respiro profundo, haré alarde de mi lado justo.

Sí, poseo uno...

—¿Cómo podemos resolverlo? —Le pregunto.

Eleva sus cejas—. ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? ¡No te atrevas! Te lo advierto.

—Te hice una pregunta, responde. —Realmente pone mi paciencia a prueba.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Haces esto con toda la gente de esta manera? Así engañas a tu nueva conquista, ¿Eh?

Bendita mujer... ¡Cierra la boca! Quiero fumar la pipa de la paz y me insultas.

Permanece en calma, Minos, no caigas en provocaciones.

Estoy tratando de realizar la respiración abdominal y permanecer en calma, es difícil para mí.

Encojo de hombros— Eres quien está en desventaja aquí... Tienes que confiar en mí, incluso si quieres ganar. —Me cruzo de brazos— Así que mi oferta sigue en pie, pagaré el dinero en tarifas, por el momento no gano mucho y la factura del hospital es enorme, puedes tomarlo o dejarlo, elige.

—¿Qué clase de tarifas?

Ella siempre fue una dura negociadora, sin embargo, advierto cuánto le duele personalmente que quiera cortar el último vínculo que nos une. Incluso parece estar celosa de Albafica, ¡Ja! ¡Ridículo!

—Examinaré mis finanzas, pero tomará un tiempo devolver el dinero, espero que te quede claro. Dos años como mínimo. Y el acuerdo sólo es válido si te abstienes de cualquier ataque a mi persona, golpes bajos, y comentarios desagradables. Crearé un contrato. Lo firmarás. Sí o sí. Equidad. Equidad recíproca. —Voy a dejar esto atrás de forma pacifica, ¡increíble! ¡Voy a tener éxito!

Ella niega con la cabeza y deja que mi saco se deslice hasta el suelo, lo atrapo justo a tiempo.

Sus rencorosos ojos me traspasan—: Lo que sea.

—Estoy siendo justo.

Se da la vuelta y añade—: Me voy, te deseo mucha diversión con la biógrafa, y con... ¿Quién es esa chiquilla que trajiste aquí?

—Oh, Escila... —Suspiro y sacudo la cabeza.

—Oh, Minos. —contesta en el mismo tono y eleva su barbilla—. Te conozco lo suficiente, cariño. —se ríe— Qué lástima das... no dejas de ser el niño mimado que destruye sus juguetes.

Camina de nuevo hacia el interior del restaurante.

La noche se me ha estropeado.

Me gustaría desaparecer inmediatamente.

No deseo volver a la mesa, estar de nuevo ante la opinión pública, tendría que mostrar la felicidad que no puedo sentir. Pero puedo eliminar a una persona de mi lista de sospechosos, ella es tan sincera que no me mentiría en estas cosas, pero me ha vuelto a demostrar que soy un bicho raro. Por otra parte, la paz es costosa. Respiro profundo y me repito que ha sido mi victoria.

Yo gané.

Soy el más fuerte.

Fui el más fuerte hoy.

Fui fuerte cuando desperté del coma.

Soy fuerte.

Como lo fui en mi infancia.

¿Por qué debo interesarme en lo demás?

Cuando nadie se interesó en mí.

Cuando todos estaban cerrados en sus propios egoísmos.

Cuando nadie me ayudó.

Ya no soy el niño que fue ultrajado una y otra vez.

El niño que era una marioneta.

Una marioneta quebrada...

El niño débil.

El niño de ojos brillantes, llenos de sueños.

El niño que tanto odio.

El niño que tanto desprecio.

El niño que sepulté en las sombras.

Todos ignoraran tu dolor. Será invisible.

Tu silencio.

Todos galardonaran tu fortaleza.

Nadie estará ahí para protegerte, sólo tú mismo.

Debes ser fuerte, pase lo que pase.

Mostrar tu valor.

Sé fuerte.

El mundo le pertenece al más poderoso.

Y eso es todo...

Estoy en blanco por varios minutos.

Me río.

Estallo a carcajadas.

¡No puedo parar!

Bajo la mirada aún riendo a mi móvil, una señal de Albafica.

Una llamada suya.

Mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera. He estado esperando todo el día que me respondiera, no logré comunicarme. Era una sensación extraña. La echo de menos y en este momento desearía hablar con ella. Desearía que estuviera cerca... conmigo.

Replico su llamada y espero tener suerte. Son las veintitrés horas y quien sabe lo que esté haciendo. Posiblemente dormir.

Denver.

¿Qué haces allá?

Sé que mantienes investigaciones. Tienes poco tiempo y viajas mucho por el momento.

—Hola, Minos. —escucho la voz que me da escalofríos. ¡Mi corazón late un salto mortal!

—¿Todo bien, Albafica? ¿Llamaste? Mi teléfono estaba apagado, estaba en una cena y atender llamadas telefónicas en medio de un restaurante es de mal gusto. —Sonrío— ¿Cómo marcha la investigación en Denver? ¿Cuánto ha progresado?

—Lo sé. Tampoco estuve disponible durante el día ... ¿Todo bien contigo? Hay numerosos artículos sobre ti en los medios de comunicación.

—Incluso tuyos... —le respondo, un poco avergonzado—. Prefiero que de alguna manera pasaran desapercibidos...

—¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Te han secuestrado los extraterrestres?

—Bueno... —No la entiendo—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estás balbuceando, estás nervioso, inseguro... ¿Qué sucede? No pareces tú, admito que ver las fotografías me han hecho enojar, pero estar alejada aquí es... refrescante. Y por cierto, existe un lado positivo en la foto, ¿No? No se aprecia tu otra mejilla magullada, una lástima... —se divertía, obviamente, muy bien. Una vez más, está completamente fuera de mis evaluaciones. ¡Albafica es más complicada de lo que creí!

Pero cada vez, está más metida en mi cabeza.

Su voz envía escalofríos por mi piel, mis vellos están erizados y siento un gran deseo de conseguir en el próximo avión y volar donde está.

—¿Sigues ahí?

Trago saliva.

—Sí, claro, sólo pensaba...

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Aún en el restaurante?

—El restaurante. —Cabeceo— Acabo de tener una pequeña disputa con mi ex, me siento muy fuera de lugar, pero ahora por lo menos sé que ella no tuvo que ver en mi ataque...

—¿Te sientes bien?

—En realidad, no. Estoy en la parte trasera del restaurante y los deseos por cenar se han ido, sólo quiero ir a casa y en realidad... Te extraño —¡Oh! hombre, ¿Acabo de decirlo en voz alta? ¡Estoy tan perdido? Eso es casi algo así como... una declaración de amor... ¡Qué asco!

—Oh... es... bueno saber eso... —suena desconcertada.

—¿Cómo sigue investigación? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? —Intento cambiar el tema.

—El fin de semana probablemente termino aquí, y podré regresar.

—Quiero verte, ahora. —dejo escapar. _Minos, estás loco, ¡estás completamente fuera de sí!_ Mi conciencia maligna echa chispas de horror.

No puedo controlarme. ¡La necesito!

Quiero estar con ella y hablar durante horas ... hablando, habla por favor, ¡Quiero escuchar tu voz!

Me siento extraño.

¡Estoy perdiendo poco a poco mi cabeza!

Estoy completamente inestable.

El Doc tenía razón, ¡No estoy listo para tomar el mundo!

Hablar con mi ex fue suficiente para dejarme fuera de control.

Para hacerme reflejar...

Lo que tanto odio.

—¿Verme? ¿En serio? Espera... —Afortunadamente, no sabe lo mal que me siento. Necesito algo para soñar, para escapar, defenderme de esta realidad.

Quiero ir lejos, lejos, lejos.

Dejar todo atrás.

Escapar.

La arena.

El mar.

Quiero oler la sal y la brisa marina y sentir arena bajo mis pies.

La oscuridad cubriéndome.

Manos que me den un masaje y caricias. ¡Sí! ¡ahí mismo!

Podrías acompañarme, Albafica...

Y te añadiría crema...

Y luego haríamos algo más.

La observo en una especie de café acogedor, una taza humeante a un lado, un chico rubio sin cejas cerca... visten ropa invernal deportiva. Mechones celestes cuelgan entre sus ojos y las comisuras de su boca... es obvio que está divirtiéndose un montón.

¡Eso me enfurece!

Estoy celoso y enojado, ¡Ninguna imagen para babear y soñar!

Yo estoy aquí y ella está en la nieve y juguetea... ¡Divirtiéndose con su amigo!

Me siento tan, tan... engañado.

—¿Minos?

Se ve tan inocente. ¡Como si no supiera lo que hace! ¿Trabajo de investigación? ¿En serio? Yo llamo a eso VACACIONES.

—Sí, gracias. Gran trabajo, ¡Gran investigación! Me alegra saber que te estás divirtiendo. Cuídate, mientras tanto yo me divierto con los blogs, artículos agradables y los paparazzi. —Hago click y corto.

* * *

**Albafica:**

Aquí están otra vez, mis eternas dudas.

La conversación comenzó amena y luego todo... pareció desvanecerse en una ventisca.

No tengo idea de lo que ocurrió.

Un completo cambio de ánimo en cuestión de segundos.

En un momento, Minos habla conmigo y un instante después se torna brutal.

Estoy suspendida.

¿Qué ocurre con él? Estaba tan extraño.

Emotivo, irritable, casi sentimental. "¿Te extraño, Albafica?" Por favor...

Sonaba tan extraño... desesperado.

Me ha confundido por completo con su demanda.

Por supuesto, sabía exactamente lo que quería ver.

Una Albafica solitaria en la habitación del hotel, despeinada, con sueño, en camisón, descansando en la cama. Una imagen sexy para su imaginación, ¡Una pin-up para su frustración! Pero, literalmente, gritó a la vez: "Coquetear contigo, me hace feliz."

¡Ja! Es obvio que no haré eso.

¡Y no estoy de vacaciones!

Sí, me topé con un colega.

No esperaba toparme con Shion aquí, somos colegas, en realidad amigos... Nos conocimos en el campus universitario pocos años atrás. Me vio sola, al margen de todos. Sólo centrada en manejar mis estudios, enterrada en numerosos libros, contactos sociales mínimos. Perdida en mí. Escondida detrás de mi defensa espinosa y larga cabellera, que siempre utilizaba como escudo para ocultar mi rostro de ser posible.

Shion estuvo observándome durante semanas, y luego se dirigió a mí. Yo no solía responder a sus intentos amistosos, pero siempre traía café y galletas. Pasaron semanas antes de advertir que había alguien con verdadero, honesto, interés inocente en mí.

Inocente, porque lo es...

Durante meses insistió en ganar mi amistad, hasta que le hice entender que no era necesario.

Yo no puedo ser expresiva como el resto, pero siento mucho cariño por él.

Y ya que nos encontramos aquí...

Sí, acepté tomar una copa, ¿Y?

¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Shion quiso animarme, y no dejarme caer en el mal humor que me envolvió cuando vi esas fotografías, o por esos artículos amarillistas.

Minos, realmente eres un cuidado de enfermería.

¿Dónde está tu sentido de humor? ¿Se fue?

Sí, estoy en Vail.

¡Trabajo aquí!

Sólo debo añadir... ¡idiota!

Quieres demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Además, el día debió ser una montaña rusa de emociones. Arriba y abajo. Algunos comentarios en la prensa eran desconcertantes. A continuación, la foto, desde un ángulo es una imagen detestable, pero también toca, hasta pareces vulnerable y gentil... por desgracia, ese beso fue arrastrado a la luz pública y me enerva.

Es una imagen real que lo hace tan... oh, no puedo describirlo. Hace un llamado de atención en mí, porque veo algo que no esperaba.

En realidad no.

Tampoco deseo discutir.

Pero él no cede. Lo intenta de nuevo, he pedido disculpas a Shion y busco un sitio tranquilo, no quiero oyentes. No quiero ventilar mis problemas.

Al fin puedo atender. Tras el quinto intento.

_Mantén la calma Albafica, él quiere batalla, no lo tomes como algo personal. No caigas en provocaciones. Lo mejor es pensar en frío_ Respiro profundo e intento no ser agresiva.

—No te mentí, Minos, me dirigí de Denver a Vail, me encuentro con algunas personas aquí, estoy trabajando. Te lo digo al respecto. Sí, y salgo también. ¿Y? ¿Dónde está el problema? ¿Quieres que me sienta sola en la habitación del hotel y llore? —Sin ironías no puedo, ¡Soy un ser humano!

—Sólo necesitaba desahogarme. Fue un día de locos. Consecuencias de ayer, el caos, pero también es divertido, pero la conversación con ella me ha tocado. No tenías que cumplir necesariamente aquí. Todo esto es demasiado, demasiado..

—Lo puedo imaginar, pero es un problema menor, ¡Lo veo de esa forma! Y ahora, no te preocupes más. Hablaremos más tarde, llegaré a las doce al hotel, te llamaré. Ahora es muy complicado. Demasiados oyentes. ¿lo hacemos así?

Le oigo suspirar.

—Sí, está bien.

El ambiente de anoche en la fiesta me pesa aún. Estoy ansiosa y nerviosa. El verdadero problema es que odio saber que mi corazón comienza a latir por alguien que no le debería corresponder. Alguien que probablemente juega conmigo. Que está ciego en su orgullo y no ve más allá de su mundo.

Pero estoy aquí, pensando en él... por su personalidad estúpida. Alguien que se defiende con todas sus fuerzas en reflejar sus sentimientos. Alguien que no desea mostrar debilidades. Alguien que desea hacer alarde de una fuerza que de momento no posee.

Termina la noche con Shion y mientras estoy sentada en el taxi tomo una decisión.

Minos está fuera.

No, no es por mí, pero no puedo seguir trabajando con él. No quiero. Está fuera de mi proyecto. Es obvio que ya no seré vista neutral y objetiva como desearía... con estas fotos expuestas en los medios de comunicación, todo lo que escriba sobre él caerá en la duda, lejos de algún beneficio será perjudicial.

La idea está condenada al fracaso. Me gusta su trabajo... Sin embargo, el hombre que he conocido es tan diferente de la imagen que tuve en mente meses atrás.

Al llegar al hotel, entro a mi habitación y me doy un baño. Después visto ropas cómodas para descansar, pero mi mente no lo hace... No sé cómo reaccionará Minos cuando anuncie que lo saco del proyecto, pero tendrá que aceptarlo. Reflexiono en lo que diré, pero simplemente no encuentro el comienzo perfecto. ¿Cómo debo decirle? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? ¿La próxima vez que lo vea?

_"No seas tan cobarde, retrasarlo por mucho tiempo no será bueno."_ Sólo tengo que encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero... Él parecía tan mal hoy, ¿Será capaz de hacer frente a esto?

Suspiro.

—Tendrá que hacerlo.

La llamada telefónica no va como esperaba, Minos está extremadamente irónico y enojado. Yo lo entiendo, sí, pero no escucha lo que digo. No quiere entender. Quiere estar enojado.

—¡Suficiente! Piensa, te lo expliqué con claridad. ¿Qué puedo escribir como creíble? Sólo comprende.

Le escucho soltar una sonora carcajada y me manda al demonio, ¡Interrumpe la conversación otra vez!

Le escribo explicaciones, pero lo ignora.

Me gustaría estrangularlo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido?

Siento como si estuviera contra la pared.

Le llamo pero no responde.

Le hice daño.

Me siento en el colchón como un perro apaleado.

¡Debí esperar! ni siquiera debí decirle hoy, debí esperar el momento oportuno. Tenía que hablar personalmente y quizá cuando le golpeara no habría sido tan duro. Emocionalmente le habría hecho ceder. ¡Ahora estará peor! Minos... pobre diablo, todos ponen a prueba tu cordura... y ahora incluso yo.

Camino alrededor de la habitación, como un felino enjaulado. Estoy silenciada.

Viejos comportamientos, conductas de edad.

No fui compensada por la naturaleza con la extroversión, por lo que fue un proceso arduo de aprendizaje acercarme a otros. Siempre fui silenciosa, tímida, tan distante que he pasado gran parte de mi vida aislada de contactos sociales que no fueran estrictos, teniendo que forzarme en la aceptación de mi otredad. Un gran esfuerzo para ser más expresiva, años de trabajo duro y aún siento mucho temor de causar daño a terceros por esta incapacidad...

Mi ansiedad me hace enojar. Hago ejercicios de Tai Chi, los cuales pueden relajarme, pero ya nada funciona.

Nada.

No me puedo relajar...

Siento pánico mezclado con culpa en su máxima expresión.

Hay una importante entrevista mañana y debería estar relajada.

Relájate Albafica.

Desbloquea tus pensamientos conscientes.

Es importante ahora...

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que esto comenzó...

Meses...

No pude detenerlo.

No mientras tú dormías...

En coma.

Esperé por tu despertar.

Esto no está bien.

Pero, sucede.

* * *

_El mito de Escila y Minos: Minos lleno de ira por la muerte de su hijo, ataca con la temida flota cretense el reino de Megara. Sin embargo, el rey Niso tenía un mechón de pelo púrpura que lo mantenía a salvo de cualquier daño. Pero Escila, su hija menor, encantada por la belleza de Minos se enamora de él perdidamente, y lo quiere para ella._

_Decide cortar el mechón púrpura de su padre. Se presenta ante Minos con la ofrenda, recordando también que ese mechón era lo único que mantenía a salvo a su reino, y a cambio de su traición lo quería a él. Sin embargo, Minos se ve terriblemente indignado por la traición que ella hace a su propio padre. Rechaza el ofrecimiento de la joven y la maldice, deseando que ni en la tierra o en el mar la reciban, mucho menos en Creta, cuna de Júpiter, que es su mundo. Tras imponer un tratado justo con los vencidos, la flota cretense deja las costas._

_Cuando los barcos con Minos a bordo zarpan, Escila intenta subir a uno de ellos, pero su padre metamorfoseado en águila la pica y ella cae al mar. Sin embargo, los dioses no permiten su muerte, puesto que el pecado era el amor._

_El amor permitido y practicado por los dioses, así que la transformaron en el ave ciris._

_Fuente Ovidio. Metamorfosis._


	15. Praesepe

Ha pasado una semana...

¡Bien!

No intentaré contactarla.

No...

Esta vez no.

¿No ha llegado?

¡Estoy harto!

Me exprimió por meses, tuve que responder durante mi mutismo escribiendo durante sus entrevistas, hasta sentir los dedos entumecer de dolor. Me dio esperanzas en formar parte de uno de sus proyectos, me parecía muy bueno para remontar y ahora me quedo sin una respuesta de forma personal.

¿Acaso siente cobardía? ¡Tenía que sentarse aquí! Decirlo en mi cara, no por un teléfono desde la distancia, durante uno de mis peores momentos. Quizá habría podido entenderla, aunque aún estaría enojado. ¡Eso no fue justo! Fue vil, cruel y exactamente en el momento menos indicado. ¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible conmigo?

Por ironía del destino acabo de recibir el primer informe sobre la investigación de mi encantadora Albafica. No aporta grandes datos, pero es algo de luz en la oscuridad. Comienza cuando tenía dieciocho años, y es un primer vistazo a su vida... no hay datos de su vida anterior. Nada. Apareció de la nada.

Está bien camuflada por la razón que sea, el investigador no logró obtener información de sus padres biológicos, entre otros datos de interés. Como curiosidad al fin sé donde vive, donde estudió, con quien vivió durante esos años.

Y también...

Tiene dos hermanos adoptivos.

No comparten lazos de sangre, pero son hermanos según estos documentos.

¿Por qué?

No tengo idea...

La señorita Albafica mantiene toda información privada en las sombras, por completo, y la búsqueda no fue fácil para Cube, el investigador que contraté. Dudo que pueda conseguir más información personal de ella. Así que los dedos me pican por contactar nuevamente a un antiguo cliente, para que por medio de sus "contactos" pueda obtener la información que deseo de su vida.

Sé que no fallaría, trabaja para mi tío en estos momentos y siempre se mueve en terrenos turbios. Lo sé muy bien porque no dejé que cayera en prisión. Ya que la policía no hace su trabajo, le he otorgado todo lo que tengo en información, y hemos discutidos los porcentajes. Sólo me resta esperar. Una vez más, análisis de la información conocida, familia, amigos, conocidos, socios de negocios, evaluación de documentos, etc...

Y cuando él encuentre las pistas que llevarán a mi enemigo...

Al fin conoceré al miserable en quien debo enfocar mi odio.

Lo destruiré.

Volviendo con Albafica, este informe fue creado en pocos días. No contiene mucha información, pero aún aporta 1.000% más que todo lo que ella me ha dicho de sí misma, durante todos estos meses. Lo interesante e inusual es que Albafica borró toda su vida personal antes de iniciar en la universidad. ¿Acaso es testigo y forma parte de algún programa de protección? ¿Escape de la casa de sus padres? ¿Niños de la calle? Se permiten muchas posibilidades.

Y la parte más maravillosa: ¡Fotografié a su hermana! Esto es evidente en su ficha. No lo recuerdo, ella es bonita, pero no llamativa, simple, nada especial, podría servir para modelo de catálogo.

Sonrío pensativo.

El mundo es pequeño.

¿Cierto?

El lado positivo es que por fin sé dónde vive mi pez. Si todavía deseo buscarla.

No lo sé.

No sé nada más.

No importa.

Tengo otras preocupaciones.

Y suficiente de ella.

De todos.

Tengo que elegir las ofertas que ya puedo ejecutar, trabajos que podré hacer aquí de forma local y que sean relativamente baratos. Trabajos que no requieran demasiado plató o ir en búsqueda de lugares exóticos. Por último, para esto no poseo equipo. Debo reconstruir mi empresa y lo haré... ¡Volveré a lo anterior! No confío en nada más. ¿Naturalmente? ¡Salud!

Tampoco puedo aceptar largos viajes, porque no estoy lo suficientemente en forma, mi cuerpo todavía necesita de rehabilitación, y mi psiquis de las sesiones terapéuticas con el Doctor Asmita, que son muy necesarias y no pienso prescindir.

Aún sigue siendo un buen comienzo.

Me sorprende que muchos de mis antiguos clientes han aceptado mi invitación, también ofrecen puestos de trabajo. Así que mi trabajo parece seguir latiendo en la gente. Una cierta cantidad de confianza aún parece estar allí. Por fin algo positivo. Lo mejor es, probablemente, que sólo miro hacia adelante. Tengo una nueva oportunidad y voy a usarla.

* * *

Mi primer trabajo "real" es una sesión de fotos para una banda que he fotografiado varias veces, Praesepe.

Mi relación con el líder de Praesepe está entre la línea de tensa rivalidad y gran química. Él es de Italia y mantiene una visión peculiar de la vida a pesar de su actitud desenfadada, en varios aspectos somos similares y terriblemente opuestos, pero realmente no nos llevamos mal, sólo nos movemos en círculos muy distintos. Me sorprende y es genial que haya pensado en mí de inmediato para trabajar.

Siempre logramos capturas espectaculares. Él suele tener ideas extrañas y audaces, lo que me inspira como para trabajar en lugares poco usuales que a ambos nos agradan, pero esta vez mi propuesta es mucho más simple y él parece aceptarla en buen grado. Como he dicho, tenemos gran química.

Vamos a trabajar sobre todo en blanco y negro... y tengo curiosidad por como será este encargo con los chicos de Praesepe. Su vocalista está entre los pocos que se tomó algún día para hacerse notar durante mi rehabilitación en el hospital... ya sea para bromear de mí patética situación o para recordar planes en el futuro, pero no cancelaron o me ignoraron.

Tengo dos estudiantes involucrados con fantásticas calificaciones que me apoyarán durante el rodaje, hacer esto completamente por sí solo no es suficiente. Ellos son jóvenes, con hambre de experiencia y de conexiones.

Así debe ser.

También he comenzado.

Lo siento como si no hubiera trabajado durante años...

* * *

Los chicos se apresuran a mi estudio con la energía de una apisonadora. Tienen entre veintiocho y treinta. Están en el pico de su relativamente corta carrera. Las bandas de hard rock tienen fuerte competencia en el mercado, con su música y actitud más estilo creativo, trabajan muy duro para ganarse la vida.

Son estrellas para algunos, héroes para otros, modelos a seguir para los más jóvenes.

Símbolos sexuales...

Me encanta fotografiarlos aún si prefiero no admitirlo. El vocalista es inteligente, irónico y confiado, nuestras discusiones siempre son entretenidas y mucho más nuestras salidas de fiesta.

A pesar de nuestras filosofías opuestas de alguna manera vibramos en la misma frecuencia, y él también comprende lo que otros no ven en la miseria que nos rodea. Siempre tiene una idea clara de lo que quiere, y por lo tanto, no gasto tiempo en estupideces, ya que sólo me interesa trabajar. Cuando analizo a fondo nuestra situación me sorprendo. Otros fotógrafos y directores audiovisuales no lo tienen tan fácil con él, de hecho, soy el único en mi circulo que lo tolera... cuando Verónica trabajaba conmigo y él estaba cerca... era, muy entretenido.

Oh, sí...

Los cuatro entran riendo como hienas, un apretón firme de manos, risas y bromas tontas... luego pasamos el rato haciendo lo mejor que solemos hacer, bromear y tomar el pelo descansando en los sofás. Esta es la primera vez que estoy animado y me divierto en serio desde hace días.

Gracias Albafica.

Gracias por eso.

El rodaje va muy bien, bastante bien, pero es complicado trabajar con las poses. Byaku y yo tenemos un montón de medidas disciplinarias que se utilizarán para lograr el resultado que quiero lograr.

En la medida que pasan las horas nos hallamos aún más desenfadados, aparentemente los miembros de Praesepe no tienen prisa hoy y en las pausas disfrutan de pizza y cerveza. Reímos e intercambiamos anécdotas hasta la tarde cuando hemos terminado.

Nos tumbamos en los sofá y suena el timbre, Byaku deja sus deberes y camina hacia la puerta.

Quienquiera que sea, espero que se largue.

Byaku abre la puerta.

Pero detrás está es la fuente de mis tormentos. Despeinada, seria, grandes ojos brillantes en ira, sin embargo, hermosa como nunca en todo su enojo. Mi corazón comienza a latir a toda prisa.

¡Ha vuelto!

Parece furiosa.

¡Wow!

—Tenemos que hablar, —Su voz es sorprendentemente tranquila, pero sus ojos brillan retadores y toda su postura demuestra ira reprimida. Mi gentil Albafica está completamente alterada. Está allí, de pie... tan increíblemente atractiva, y no puedo entender cómo puedo ignorar eso.

¡Mi ira se calma fácil! Me levanto para caminar hacia ella sonriente.

_Por favor, no te enojes más. ¡Vamos! ¡Perdóname! Abrázame, ¡Bésame!_ Llama todo en mí.

_Estúpido, tonto. ¿Dónde está tu orgullo? ¿Eh?_ Tira mi conciencia maligna.

Sólo quiero elevar la mano para tocarla, pero advierto que sus ojos se deslizan hacia el sofá... y su expresión cambia de ira a incredulidad pura.

Entonces sorpresa.

Abre su boca, pero las palabras no salen.

Mi mirada sigue la suya, y se posa en mi cliente. Sus ojos también están tan grandes como dos tazas de té.

— ¿Albafica?

El rostro de Albafica refleja toda gama posible de emociones: sorpresa, miedo, alegría, confusión. Él se pone de pie aún sorprendido. Sonríe extensamente y da un paso hacia adelante.

—Eres tú.

Manigoldo no es tan exuberante como siempre, parece casi vacilar al igual que Albafica entre algún punto de felicidad e incredulidad total.

—Hola, Manigoldo. —Su voz es suave. Los dos se enfrentan entre sí y hay un extraño parpadeo de tensión de ida y vuelta entre ellos. Repentinamente, Manigoldo ríe sonoramente y la abraza animadamente, ella sonríe también. Esta alegría entre ambos se mezcla con algo indefinible que no puedo interpretar.

Me siento excluido.

¡Esto es un giro realmente desagradable del destino! aquí llega Albafica para hablar conmigo y me gustaría nada más olvidar, tirar de ella hacia mí y besarle de modo que pierda su ira, pero se topa con Manigoldo. Alguien que debió ser muy importante para ella... ¿Alguien de su pasado?

—Ustedes se conocen. —me digo estúpido.

_Es totalmente evidente, ¿No? Parece que existió algo entre ellos muy intenso._ Mi sexto sentido está al acecho nuevamente, atacando en el momento menos oportuno, y esta vez no lo puedo ignorar.

Sí, estoy ardiendo en celos como nunca antes en mi vida. ¿No tiendo a esos sentimientos? ¡Nunca hubo motivo! Pero ahora aquí está Manigoldo, un caballero de brillante armadura, -si hemos de creer a sus fanáticas-, y estoy presintiendo que entraré pronto en una lucha, por como sus ojos se prenden seductores en ella.

¡Y algo me dice que ella responde a él!

Con una sonrisa me entrometo entre ambos, Albafica me mira confusa.

—Sí, así es, Manigoldo, él... es un viejo amigo mío, al cual no he visto en mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad? —Lo mira, pero no puedo apreciar su cara desde aquí porque ella me da la espalda.

La reacción de Manigoldo es como si Albafica de algún modo, le ha dado alguna señal para no revelar demasiado. Clásico. Secretos que no quiere compartir. Sin embargo. ¡Hay que entenderla!

—Sí, no nos hemos visto en varios años —responde indiferente. Sus ojos brillan con malicia, por supuesto, una pequeña conspiración, una escena, un espectáculo tras el telón. ¡Que siempre apreciamos! Muy inteligente, Albafica. ¡Así de típico! Sonrío extensamente, incluso si esta mala sensación hace hervir mi sangre.

Cada vez hay más misterio a mi alrededor.

Estimada ley del universo, el Karma o lo que sea... ¿Qué hice en mi otra vida para merecer esto? Desde luego no debí ser un hombre de bien, pero en este momento me siento como si algún dios aburrido estuviera divirtiéndose... ¡Lanzando sobre mí su propia versión de las siete plagas divinas!

Los hombros de Albafica se relajan—: Es muy bueno verte de nuevo, pero ahora tengo un asunto importante que discutir con Minos, ¿Me podría dar tu número? Entonces hablaremos.

Él sonríe encantado.

—¡Claro! Aún estoy impresionado, casi no te reconozco, Albafica, incluso tu voz... no es que la haya escuchado tantas veces —Se ríe— ¡Estoy tan feliz por haberte encontrado de nuevo! —Los dos se sientan en el sofá para intercambiar toda clase de datos que puedan en sus móviles, y él la presenta ante sus compañero quienes también parecen interesados.

Sin embargo, tras algunas cortas charlas Manigoldo comprende que Albafica y yo deseamos hablar a solas. Tanto él como los demás miembros de la banda dicen adiós tiempo después. Pero él esta vez difundió su "alegría" con un enorme abrazo encantador que se retrasa demasiado. ¡Es un perro seductor! Me divertiría mucho de estar viendo esta situación desde otro ángulo, y no ser yo el tonto que está a su lado. ¡Pero no es el caso!

—Adiós, Minos, ¡Nos vemos pronto! —Toma su chaqueta y se va.

Albafica y yo nos quedamos allí y verdaderamente no sabemos qué decir o hacer.

Respiro profundo y sonrío mirando la puerta, después a ella.

— ¿Estudiaron juntos o se conocieron en algún evento?

—No, pero nos conocemos... Y no nos habíamos visto en muchos años. —Como siempre, tan cautelosa con la información.

Comienza a parecerme ridículo y me da coraje. Le digo exactamente eso.

—Vine a pedir disculpas, Minos, a decir todo, ¡Y ya estás enojado! ¿Qué hice ahora?

¡No me importa! ¡Estoy tan enojado que podría estallar!

—Nunca revelas información de ti, eso es lo que me hace enojar. ¿Por qué? ¿No tienes fe en mí? —dejo escapar. Ella retrocede un paso.

—¿Es tan importante? ¿Por qué? Sabes quién soy y lo que soy...

¡Qué ingenuo es eso! Me río sonoramente observándola. ¿De dónde viene? ¿De las insustanciales mini frases que deja escapar?

—¿Tú? Pero si jamás hablas de ti... ¡Nada! —Me cruzo de brazos— Sólo sé que tienes una hermana, sé que escribes y sé lo mínimo que revela _Google _acerca de ti. Ya no más. Tú sabes todo lo que existe en mi vida. Siento que hasta mudo me comunicaba más de lo que hiciste en todos estos meses conmigo. La comunicación es una calle de dos vías, Albafica. No se puede reemplazar por la nada infinita. —Doy un paso al frente— Dime quién eres. ¿Cómo puedo amar-...? —Titubeo— ¡¿Cómo puedo entenderte si no sé nada sobre ti?!

—¿Quieres más de lo que puedo dar? Lo lamento. —Se da la vuelta, comienza a caminar hacia la puerta en dirección al elevador.

¡Sólo se va!

Cojeo detrás...

—No deseas perder el tiempo, ¿Cierto? ¡Ve y corre atrás de tu músico! —grito en la dirección a las puertas del elevador.

Sus ojos brillan—: ¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón. —Sonríe desafiante— ¡Debería hacer eso! —Las puertas cierran.

¡Qué haga lo que quiera!

No me interesa.

¡Ja!

¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Puede haber algo peor?

Sí...

Cojeo enojado por mi estudio, ahora está solitario con mi propia excepción. Me siento tan vacío y desierto. Lo que acabo de hacer fue completamente errado. Estúpido.

Ella quería la paz, volvió, ¿Qué hice a cambio?

Oh, no...

Ahí fue mi oportunidad de tenerla.

Porca miseria.

Acaricio mis cabellos, mis pensamientos están llenos de odio... odio a mí mismo, mi estupidez, mi mal genio estúpido.

Albafica despierta lo mejor y lo peor de mí.

¡Me vuelve loco!

Ya que no puedo dormir decido darme una ducha, dejé escapar todo el tubo de vapor e intento relajarme. Me siento en la suave neblina de agua caliente... un hábito que siempre baja mis inquietudes, pero esta vez no funciona. No se puede apagar mi desanimo, ¡Soy un imbécil con conciencia culpable!

No puedo hacer a un lado lo que mi mente imagina.

Gira en mi cabeza, una y otra vez... Qué hacer... Qué hacer... ¿Qué hacer...?

No creo que vayas con otro, ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Esta es la primera vez que estoy muy claro en lo que siento realmente, y estoy completamente loco y frito por esta mujer... Aún cuando no sé nada de ella.

Casi puedo reír de mí mismo.

Soy una marioneta de mis propias emociones...

Y en realidad no me interesa, siempre y cuando la tenga.

¡Es un descubrimiento desagradable!

Es horrible y maravilloso y no voy a poder descansar.

Tengo que hallarla en este momento. Cierro la ducha, me seco, quito la cubierta de mi pierna enyesada. Cojeo cansado pero aún despierto hacia la habitación y me visto de nuevo. Llamo a un taxi y espero hasta que finalmente llega.

Mientras estoy camino al ascensor, mi teléfono suena. Mi corazón comienza a correr.

Es Manigoldo.

Ah... Vamos a comenzar.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta que me ronda en la cabeza, Minos, sé que es estúpido, pero... ¿Qué hay entre Albafica y tú? Es sólo curiosidad, ya sabes... porque sí, ella es genial, ¿Verdad? —Lo último me parece un desagradable doble sentido, pero río sonoramente.

Así que será entretenido.

—Te lo diré de este modo. —Aún sonrío—. Ella es mía.

Manigoldo gruñe y carcajea divertido—. ¡Yo sólo quería saber! Ah, hombre... ¡Me río de mis ocurrencias!

Río con él—: ¿Por qué son tan familiares? ¿Cómo se conocieron? —pregunto, ríe aún más.

—Quien debería responder esa pregunta es ella, ¿No te parece? —comenta divertido— Disfruta el tiempo con Albafica muy bien, no sabemos lo que puede suceder al día siguiente... Soy muy rápido. ¡Buenas noches!

Se ha ido de nuevo. Intento no perder más tiempo pero tampoco me fío. Si se acerca a ella, ¡Está muerto!

Toma casi una hora en coche hasta que llego a _Bridgeport_, por suerte, ya es casi la medianoche porque de día el tiempo de traslado es el doble. Sólo espero que la información dada sea la correcta, ¡Albafica no tiene siquiera un apartamento en la ciudad!

Y no sé el porqué... pero algo me huele a fiasco.


	16. Penumbras

_No se estremeció, ya no se sacudía, observó tranquilamente._

_No sientas, no pienses._

_Una y otra vez este fue el mantra en su cabeza._

_No sentir... sobretodo no sientas._

_Tragó saliva y trató de no pensar._

_No funcionó._

_Nunca funcionó._

_Al igual que la cuestión de la no-sensación._

_E__ra un tipo de herida más profunda._

_Heridas invisibles que lo hicieron cambiar..._

_Y nadie le preguntó el porqué._

_Nadie le interesó saber._

_Estaban demasiado ocupados en sus vidas._

_El silencio no siempre es oro, ni siquiera plata._

_El silencio también puede destruir..._

_Gritó a las paredes o expresó la confusión y el temor con dibujos y melodías._

_Todo trajo nada. Nada, excepto odio, rencor y un montón de extraños pensamientos._

_Tendido en su cama, miró con ojos vacíos en la noche._

_Lleno de ira y odio, lleno de dolor, en busca de una salida._

_Sólo una risa_

_Espontánea._

_Pura._

_Finalmente había logrado encerrar su débil y tembloroso "yo" en algún lugar profundo de su interior._

_A cambio vio los tonos invisibles._

_De la realidad..._

_El fuerte prevalece ante el débil._

_Es la lección más importante en esta vida._

_Para sobrevivir en este mundo._

_No hay que sentir._

_Porque sentir implica que serás débil._

_Un juguete._

_Una presa fácil._

_En las manos del más poderoso._

_Ahora conocía la mortalidad de los dioses._

_Por la experiencia._

_Que fue expuesto._

_Quemó sus alas y aureola._

_Tornándose__ negras._

_Hades en lugar del Ólympos. Como debe ser._

La costa se observa desde la carretera a medida que el taxi continúa su destino. Una casa distante parece iluminada parcialmente. Es probable que Albafica esté realmente allí. Durante todo el viaje mis emociones parecen de algún modo estabilizarse y comienzo a cuestionarme el porqué he permitido este juego ir tan lejos.

En lo profundo sé que no es un capricho.

Soy expresivo en apariencia y por medio del arte, pero increíblemente una tumba en expresar cierto tipo de emociones. Circunstancias que rodearon mi vida hicieron ser lo que soy... La verdad es que vivo sólo por mí, sin importarme aquello que suele rodearme. Sólo interesado en satisfacer los placeres que mi instinto demanda. ¿Qué hay de malo con ello?

Sin embargo, desde el ataque he permitido sucesos en mi vida que apenas pocos meses atrás, me habrían parecido absurdos. En estos momentos siento ansiedad a la anticipación por verla, pero también... no esperaba esta desconcertante respuesta en mí. Verla nuevamente sólo me deja claro que no la deseo lejos de mí, esta sensación no deja que la deje ir.

Estoy admitiendo por primera vez que quiero una persona en mi vida.

Por primera vez en muchos años me interesa alguien además de mí...

Y eso agita mis pensamientos más internos.

Albafica no es inocente en el sentido literal, por supuesto que no lo es, pero no es inmoral. No se parece a mí. No obstante, en el fondo de mi mente también existen otros pensamientos: tal vez soy yo quien debe temer.

La bestia que normalmente está encadenada profundamente en mi ser está alerta y despierta, a veces simplemente le dejo tomar su oportunidad inmediata y me golpea sin compasión. Un solo momento inadvertido, un solo momento extraño de debilidad, y todo cae ante mí como un maldito castillo de naipes destruido por el viento.

Pero este odio tácito siempre fue mi fuerza impulsora.

Esta necesidad de imponer mi voluntad sobre todo y todos.

Soy un hombre con deseos inconscientes y bajíos peligrosos. Quizás la presencia de Albafica agita y alerta ese algo, que siempre está en mí.

La pregunta es... ¿Por qué?

La precaria vulnerabilidad desde mi despertar, es la causante de esto. Mi cabeza está dividida.

Otro motivo más para descubrir a mi enemigo anónimo, y darle mi agradecimiento.

Mi mala conciencia se torna creativa y fantaseo en fracturar cada hueso de su cuerpo, como compensación por lo que me hizo.

Ahogado en su sangre...

Humillado en sufrimiento.

Sonrío. ¡Eso sería fascinante!

Lástima que aún no conozca su identidad.

Pero pronto...

—¿Debo esperar? —pregunta el taxista, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Respiro profundo.

Considero si Albafica no está allí o no me deja entrar, porque no pienso quedarme en medio de la nada intentando llamar otro taxi... ¡Sin duda lo más fácil en medio de la noche aquí en la provincia!

—Espere diez minutos, si no estoy de vuelta se puede retirar, ¿De acuerdo? —Pago y salgo del taxi.

El mar en la oscuridad es el primero en darme la bienvenida, reluciente a la luz de las estrellas. Puedo percibir el aroma tan típico de las algas y el agua salada. Una buena fragancia. Un buen lugar para vivir. Vivir la vida aquí y escribir debe ser muy agradable. Fuera de la metrópolis infernal que tanto me encanta.

Es tan distante y pacifico...

Sonrío.

Así lo ven ojos ingenuos.

—Yo lo veo, simplemente vulnerable.

La casa es grande pero no es ostentosa. Posee un largo embarcadero que lleva hacia el agua y varios arbustos. Escucho los rugidos cercanos del mar y la tranquilidad que puedo experimentar al extinguir la espuma marina contra la arena y rocas.

Hace mucho frío y comienzo a sentirlo más intenso, simplemente olvidé tomar algún abrigo. Toco un par de veces y puedo escuchar música dentro, pero no logro oír movimiento. Así que me esfuerzo cojeando alrededor de la casa y advierto en la parte de atrás una puerta entreabierta, la música se escucha aquí más fuerte.

Es probable que no pueda escuchar el timbre. Espontáneamente me atrevo a entrar y sólo debo ir a través de la propiedad. ¿Por qué guardaría consideraciones? ¡Ella no puede hacer más que echarme! Sigo la música y percibo en los amplios ventanales un brillante invernadero lejano, lleno de rosales florecientes. Curioso. Intento ser lo más silencioso posible como me dirijo dentro.

Es un sitio acogedor, sencillo, colorido... En la distancia está una puerta abierta de donde proviene la música. Cuando llego al marco observo que está lleno de equipos de gimnasia. Me detengo y observo a Albafica atacar violentamente con puños y patadas un saco de boxeo.

Está usando un pantalón largo de entrenamiento y camiseta deportiva, pero aún puede apreciarse los huesos de su cadera así como los músculos tonificados a cada movimiento. Parece en trance mientras realiza el agresivo entrenamiento de kickboxing. Toda su postura irradia control perfecto, ¡También ira increíble!

Algo en mí susurra en voz baja.

Vamos a añadir que en mi interior...

Lo sé.

Ella salta y patea. El sonido de sus ataques llenan el ambiente, la música, su cabellera al viento. Veo su cuerpo por primera vez en una luz tan brillante y siento la boca seca. Su rostro está lleno de concentración, pero también los ojos llenos de agresividad. ¡Es tan emocionante y sexy!

Su cuerpo es estilizado pero firme, sus músculos suaves, tonificados, y estoy hipnotizado por los increíbles movimientos de su cuerpo. Su pelo suelto brilla a la luz. Una onda de adrenalina atraviesa mi cuerpo, haciendo latir mi corazón, no puedo evitar sonreír. Aunque también... siento esto muy familiar... ¿Por qué?

Me levanto y miro y miro y no puedo decir una palabra durante varios minutos. Ondas cálidas chocan como torrente hacia mi abdomen. ¿Cómo puede moverse tan elegante y erótica al mismo tiempo?

Sonrío.

—¡Hola cariño!

Salta, gira en el aire alrededor de su eje, y rompe el salto bruscamente. Mi voz la ha sacado de su ensimismamiento. Me observa con incredulidad, quizá piense de mí como una ilusión o algo así. Por un breve momento deseo reír, parece una estatua de sal... una hermosa estatua de la misma.

Sin embargo, su parálisis dura tan sólo pocos segundos— Minos... —Toma distancia y apaga la música—. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi casa? —Se ve tan adorable cuando está enfadada. Su pecho se mueve agitado a cada respiración ya que está totalmente sin aliento, pero no puedo apreciar gotas de sudor en su piel ligeramente rojiza.

Me observa fría.

—No podía dormir... —respondo con un encogimiento de hombros— El estudio es abrumador para hablar, pero aquí es maravillosamente tranquilo.

El silencio llena el amplio salón, sólo la fuerte respiración de Albafica se puede escuchar.

—Pero, no pareces feliz de verme.

—Sí, bueno... ¿Cuándo he estado feliz de verte, Minos?

—Cierto.

Doy un paso hacia ella, pero extiende su mano aún envuelta con el guante de boxeo. Es como si advirtiera: "Alto, ni un paso al frente". Sus ojos zafiros destellan contra los míos, y largos filamentos celestes cuelgan en su rostro; un mechón roza sus labios sonrojados, y por un momento, tengo el deseo de hacerlo a un lado y besar esos labios hasta que estén blandos de nuevo y pierdan la amargura, o la dureza del enojo.

—Lo siento... Todo.

Ella permanece en silencio por algún tiempo.

—No lo sientes. —Sacude su cabeza aún sería—. En todo lo que haces... ah, sí... te conozco. —Suspira profundo, se quita los guantes. Su cuerpo vibra e incluso su respiración acelerada calienta mi piel. Mi cuerpo tiembla en deseo.

Me acerco más.

—Está bien, lo acepto. Estoy molesto porque Manigoldo sabe todo sobre ti y yo nada. Porque te gusta. Porque él era, o es tu amigo y yo soy nada. Estoy por fuera. Excluido. No quiero eso. Quiero que todavía estés conmigo... aún si ya no escribes nada más de mí. Yo ya no quiero estar en el proyecto. No me importa. Nunca me importó. Sólo quería mantenerte cerca. Esa era mi excu-... —Hablo y hablo hasta que coloca su mano en mi boca.

—Desde que eres capaz de hablar no puedes parar, ¿Cierto? Sólo estaba descansando.

Sonrío. Encuentro su toque demasiado tentador. Tan hermosa criatura... Sin dudar, mi mano se cierra en su muñeca y tiro de ella en mis brazos.

Huele tan bien...

—¡Basta!

—No. —Hundo la nariz en su cuello—. De verdad lo siento.

—Si en verdad es así, respeta mi espacio personal y mantén la distancia.

Me río perplejo—: ¿Mantener qué? Deberías saber que soy egoísta y posesivo... —Tiro de Albafica hacia mí nuevamente y la beso. El contacto es trepidante y frenético aún en sus protestas contra mi boca. Sus labios saben a sal y están cálidos. Me muerde y empuja violentamente.

—Estúpido idiota, ¡¿Qué haces...?! —maldice y no puede hacer más porque vuelvo a tirar de ella hacia mí. Más firme con toda la fuerza posible, me río entre dientes presionando mis labios contra los suyos y vuelvo a besarle duro y fiero— Eres tan gruñona, Albafica... y tan áspera y distante... pero... ¡Maldita sea! Te extrañé... te extraño. —Respiro su aroma y siento su calor. Los labios ahora menos estrechos y duros, la ira y la tensión corporal agresiva.

No me empujes, no me combatas, no me grites, no me rechaces.

Cierro mi mano en su cadera, apresándola contra mí, entre besos salvajes.

—Quiero que estés conmigo y sólo conmigo... —Los sentimientos se reflejan en su cara, alternando con asombro y pesar del reconocimiento. Sus ojos se ahondan profundamente en los míos y me muestran cosas que no puedo interpretar. Parece confusa, sorprendida y abrumada por mis actos. No puedo describir lo que me haces, yo sólo sé que quiero más de ti, el aquí y ahora.

Pero no ha añadido ni una sola vez que le gusto, o me encuentra atractivo. Y la verdad no estoy seguro el porqué revelo mis emociones. Sólo sé que es la verdad y puedo decirlo.

El intercambio de besos es brutal, ella presiona su boca, fuerza sus labios cerrados, obligando a mi lengua entrar en búsqueda de la suya, hasta que me besa. La tomo de las muñecas, hasta que su fuerza se torna débil de nuevo, y la cierro brusco contra la pared.

Me empujo con el muslo que de algún modo se ha deslizado entre mis piernas, presionando su cuerpo con el mío... La beso profundamente. Nuestros cuerpos están tan ceñidos que quizá, ha sentido algo que no debería haber sentido. Estoy tan duro y me torno aún más como la escucho gemir contra mi boca.

Casi sin aliento la siento en mis labios, y su rostro está rojo como nuestros ojos se encuentran, me río, pero no permito que piense porque vuelvo a besarle, dejando mis manos moverse en su cuerpo, sintiéndola inquieta, intentando reprimir su excitación. Mi lengua danza circular contra la suya, y retrocedo sin aliento mordiendo con fuerza su piel, lamiendo y saboreando su cuello y clavícula, mordiendo, riendo como la siento gemir, resumiendo con fuerza.

Nada es tierno o suave entre nosotros, ni un poco. Sus golpes y uñas castigan mi piel sin misericordia, al igual que sus dientes cuartean mis labios, y puedo jurar que me ha arrancado varios mechones de cabello, mis dientes con avidez son agresivos su hombro y abdomen a cada pizca de resistencia. Es sexy como el infierno y bastante agresivo. ¡Me gusta esa mezcla de rabia e impotencia!

Me empuja, y vuelvo hacia ella, encerrándola en mis brazos, besándola profundamente, disfrutando la sensación de su boca, su aroma a rosas, y el leve sabor sangriento en nuestras lenguas que puede ser suyo o mío.

Mis labios no están por mucho tiempo fuera de los suyos, y la beso con más ímpetu y más profundo, separando rápidamente sus labios con mi lengua. Ella gime y deja los dedos por mi pelo, tratando de mantener cordura con el intenso ritmo que estoy imponiendo y casi teniendo éxito.

Yo sé que ella no es experimentada. Mi valiosa Albafica necesita un hombre que le muestre lo que es el verdadero placer, y sólo yo, soy el indicado.

Puedo ver su vulnerabilidad mejor ahora y me parece increíble, dioses, no puede ser real que exista alguien tan hermoso. La empujo áspero, sintiéndola estremecer. Albafica me mira sorprendida, de lo rápido que había tomado el control e intenta resistir, pero soy más rápido. Tomo sus manos entre las mía y las llevo por mi camisa desabrochada hacia mi cuerpo, a continuación, la advierto ruborizar intensamente cuando vio lo que estaba mirando.

Me río entre fuertes respiraciones y dejo ir mis manos sobre su cuerpo de nuevo, consiguiendo un pequeño estremecimiento de su parte y la besó hambriento, como mis dedos juguetones avanzan entre sus piernas, sintiendo su cadera sacudir. Maldita sea, ¡Esto es genial! Mi lengua juega con la suya que es más torpe, sus gemidos ya no puede reprimirlos y creo que los músculos de sus piernas tiemblan.

Seguramente pide a los cielos que me detenga... ¡Por el infierno que no lo haré!

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Ahora que te tengo justo donde quiero...

Voy por su cuerpo depredador... Aprieto mis manos en su trasero, la atraigo más hacia mí. Maldita sea, ¡Eso es bueno!

Me paro a temblar, en su olor, su sabor.

Mejor de lo imaginado, mucho mejor, mucho mejor.

Miro sus ojos.

No es verdad, ¿No?

No puede ser real.

Es muy rápido...

¡Una tontería! No es lo suficientemente rápido... rápido...

Profundo, quiero... ¡Más!

¡Más!

Ella cierra sus muslos con fuerza y tira de mi pelo, sus labios están abiertos sensuales y rendidos, me mira con una mezcla de hambre, susto, dolor, odio y ferocidad, una mirada que me excita aún más. Ella me llama. Sin decir una palabra, ¡Pero me llama! ¡Quiere lo que hago y no voy a parar!

¡Yo la quiero!

En respuesta aprieta mi cabeza con fuerza. Sus muslos continúan resistiendo aunque menos tensos. Ajá, así que te gusta, yo no habría pensado... y no difiero. Demuestra mi acto por medio de sus gemidos, el sabor en mis labios y la humedad en la boca, quiero más, ahora. Resuelvo mi camino y la abrazo.

—¿Tienes un condón? —Le pregunto. Por supuesto, no estoy preparado.

¿Quién espera con este tipo de ataques?

Ella pestañea. Algo sucede en los ojos.

Luego mueve la cabeza.

Bueno...

¡Coitus interruptus!

Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

Sus ojos están abiertos como platos.

¡Ja! No puede ser.

No, no es en serio, ¿Verdad?

No en serio.

¡Oh hombre!

Chasqueo mi lengua—: No hay necesidad de volverte una santurrona.

—Quítate...—gruñe— ¡Quítate de encima! —Lo próximo que siento es un fuerte impacto en el ojo.

Gimo de dolor y caigo de lado resintiendo mi pierna, ella se acaricia la mano aunque parece satisfecha por esto.

Su cara de enojo y cuerpo ruborizado, aún tenso de excitación, me hace soltar una carcajada—: ¿Ahora no quieres? Parecías muy dispuesta segundos atrás —Le digo amargo, con una mano en mi ojo. Tiro de mi pantalón como puedo de nuevo, tengo problemas para cerrar la cremallera, porque todavía estoy duro como una tabla. Estoy muy enojado, furioso. También un toque curioso, porque sé que no le soy indiferente.

—¡No quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo!

—Pero lo dices con tanto entusiasmo, con tanta pasión... —Sonrío desafiante—. No tengas miedo, seré bueno contigo...

—Eres repugnante... ¿Cómo pude dejar que llegaras a esto? No soy una maldita posesión, —espeta—. Vete.

La miro sorprendido—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Vete, —repite con firmeza—. No voy a ser tu siguiente capricho, ¡Y ya no tengo más que añadir!

Mi paciencia se está estrechando.

—No eres una más en mi lista. De lo contrario no estaría aquí.

Mezclo la mano en su gruesa cabellera, y tiro con brusquedad de ella hacia mí—: Y hay mucho aquí por añadir... ¿No te parece?

Sus ojos fieros levemente titubean, su aliento entrecortado me golpea y no puedo evitar bajar la mirada a sus labios. Ella parece anticipar.

—Te morderé. —gruñe sin aliento.

Sonrío.

—Lo sé.

Cierro mis labios contra los suyos.

_Ya no pienses, Minos._

_Permítete sentir._

_Sólo siente._

_Siente..._

Es un beso simple y suave.

Pero...

Jamás tiendo a este tipo de toque. No tengo un motivo, y no soy suave ni cariñoso con nadie. Sin embargo, no sé el porqué decido ser compasivo con ella.

La siento congelar entre mis brazos y respiro profundo cuando me separo.

—No haré cualquier cosa que no quieras... —susurro en su frente y me aparto.

El temor es dibujado brevemente en su rostro, pero se borra con su típica mirada recelosa.

—¿Estás... estás burlándote de mí? —parece incrédula y con un deje de dolor en su voz que no puede cubrir, sus mejillas están teñidas de rojo intenso.

—¿De verdad soy tan terrible?... No contestes. —Miro sus grandes ojos, sin embargo, sus golpes comienzan a sentirse en mi cuerpo— Necesito algo para mi ojo... Y Dioses. —Suspiro profundo—. Siento que acabo de sobrevivir a una guerra.

—Te lo mereces.

—Lo sé.

Permanecemos en silencio, sólo escuchando el sonido agitado de nuestro respirar. Ella aprovecha para guardar distancia y ajustar sus ropas.

Esto fue un desastre.

No puedo evitar pensar en el absurdo de todo lo ocurrido, y de alguna forma, comienzo a reír.

—Esto fue todo un desastre. ¿No es así?

Estallo a carcajadas.

Alegre. Fuerte. Sincero.

Albafica parece estar desconcertada y quizá piense que he perdido algún tornillo. Sin embargo, después de algún tiempo suspira desdeñosa y sonríe levemente.

Sonrisas... Perdonar. Sonreír.

Quizá tú puedas orientarme.

Muéstrame algo que me haga creer nuevamente en este mundo.

Por último... déjame sentir esto real.

Mientras dure.


	17. No creo en nada

_Antes de poder ir a la deriva en el sofá, una bolsa de hielo es aplastada duramente contra mi rostro. Suspiro en una mezcla masoquista de dolor, sorpresa y alivio, admitiendo el frío penetrando mi piel._

_Albafica me observa, parece menos enojada._

_—Gracias._

_—Eso dolerá durante la mañana._

_—No recuerdo que le dieras importancia cuando me golpeaste._

_—No le doy importancia... —Encoge de hombros._

_—Lo sé. —Cierro mi ojo— Siempre necesito un par de días para recuperarme después de estar a tu lado. —Sonrío y fantaseo en como sería canalizar la violencia de mi bella flor en la cama._

_Quizá si la ato de muñecas y tobillos..._

_Le escucho moverse antes de hablar sin rodeos—: Es suficiente. ¿Qué es todo esto?_

_Abro mi ojo._

_—¿De qué hablas?_

_—No te hagas el ingenuo._

_—Ah... Eso. —Sonrío._

_—Sí, eso. —Frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos—. Estaba bastante claro los límites que manteníamos._

_—Esos límites terminaron cuando me sacaste de tu proyecto .—Suelto una risotada—. Quiero decir... —La miro fijo—. Como si no es obvio el porqué no puedo evitar besarte o venir hasta aquí._

_A pesar de la mirada severa advierto sus mejillas ruborizar. Sonrío divertido._

_—Esas son tonterías._

_—¿Te parece?_

_Tomo la oportunidad de inclinarme y beso su mejilla._

_—Esto... Es sólo... una complicación que no necesito, —murmura con firmeza intentando apartarse, pero beso sus labios. Su respiración se detiene y tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de poder continuar—. Eres una complicación que no necesito._

_Me río—. Tal vez, —Deslizo mis labios en su oreja— Pero soy una complicación que no puedes evitar... —La atraigo más firme entre mis brazos y dejo ir mis dedos entre sus largos cabellos._

_—¡¿Qué haces?!_

_—Creo que así estamos más cómodos._

_Albafica se estremece un poco... aunque no estoy seguro de si es por el frío de mi rostro o más bien por el contacto, pero no se aleja esta vez._

_La madrugada es maravillosa. ¡Abrazarla es el cielo! no me arrepiento de venir, aún cuando terminé con un ojo golpeado, la piel arañada o la pierna sufriendo. Podría sentarme aquí para siempre y tenerla en mis brazos mientras disfrutamos de la tranquilidad. Puedo sentir su respiración normalizar y la tensión de su cuerpo ceder después de un largo rato, finalmente, la siento relajarse._

_Deja su cabeza en mi hombro._

_Con su piel me calienta. Su aroma me envuelve._

_Rosas..._

_Me agrada._

_También dispara esa extraña sensación familiar..._

_No la puedo determinar._

_—Háblame de ti, Albafica. —digo en voz baja— de tu vida, Manigoldo... de Agasha._

_Su cuerpo vuelve a tensarse—. Después, Minos, lo prometo... por ahora, es suficiente..._

_Está bien... estoy de acuerdo._

_Estoy tan agotado que en algún punto me duermo._

_Lo último que recuerdo es una manta que cae suavemente cubriendo mi cuerpo._

* * *

**Albafica:**

La mañana es fría. Comienza Mayo. No he dormido nada.

Minos se fue a las seis en un taxi de vuelta a la ciudad, porque no tiene citas durante la mañana. Tan rápido como llegó. Al igual que una visión.

¡Distrae mis pensamientos!

Sin embargo, de algún modo es increíble...

Anoche no podía creer sus palabras. Siento mis mejillas encender al rememorarlas. ¿Es real? Este tipo de situaciones son nuevas para mí, nunca les di prioridad en mi vida. Siempre han existido personas atraídas por mi aspecto físico, pero nunca les permití ir tan lejos.

Y ahora me he relacionado más de lo que desearía con un fotógrafo pervertido. La razón dicta distancia... las sensaciones que despierta en mí son extrañas y nuevas. Ese beso tras la disputa fue apacible y diferente a su trato usual.

Estúpido ególatra.

Estás en mi mente.

Demasiado profundo para mi gusto.

El sol envía sus primeros rayos en el horizonte, así que aprovecho de darme un baño, cepillar mis dientes y ya en ropas de abrigo estoy con mi café por enésima vez en el muelle. Observo las olas rompiendo en la playa. En realidad, hace demasiado frío, pero tenía ganas de salir al aire fresco, helado, pacifico.

Mi mente debe liberarse.

Necesito distancia.

Pensar.

Para ser capaz de respirar y recapitular los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Todo fue tan completamente insano, terminando ayer en un doble Big Bang.

La sorpresa de ver a Manigoldo nuevamente en carne y huesos, se siente profundamente en mi sangre.

Lo he observado todos estos años en la distancia, al igual que la vida de Luco. No puedo evitarlo.

Pefko casi abandona sus estudios preocupado en su salud.

Sí, ese pecoso aún ama profundamente a Luco.

A pesar de todo...

Lo comprendo.

Sé que Luco está enfermo. No quiero verlo de todos modos... creo. No estoy segura. Es sorprendente la cantidad de dolor, que se puede desarrollar desde la niñez. Aún conservo cicatrices en mi cuerpo, y sobre todo en mi mente. Heridas que nunca sanarán verdaderamente.

Rápidamente caigo en viejos patrones de comportamiento.

Tiendo al silencio en situaciones tensas, pero mi ira todavía se acumula en forma subliminal.

La vida después de Luco no fue fácil, de ningún modo. Vagamos por poco tiempo en las calles. Siempre cerca del abismo. La gente puede ser muy cruel... Un camino a menudo iluminado sólo por pequeñas manchas solares... Hasta que fuimos tomados bajo el cuidado del servicio social, y enviados a hogares de crianza temporal. Los tres fuimos separados, con visitas semanales.

Así llegué a Bridgeport.

Estaba al cuidado de un padre temporal, me sentía en otro mundo. Un señor maduro, un destacado profesor universitario. Yo estaba muy traumada, incapaz de revelar emociones y no tengo idea del porqué pasé a su cuidado, imagino que era algo así como un reto para él. No, no me maltrató, siempre mantuvo la distancia que yo demandé. Sólo tuvimos un corto tiempo de convivencia y fue amable. Me cuidó con todo el cariño y la paciencia posible.

Por mi silencio y trauma, mi padre temporal no lo tuvo nada fácil. Estaba encerrada. Desvanecida. Atrapada en una jaula creada por mí misma. Las emociones estaban en mí, pero no se manifestaban. No salían de mi cascara al igual que las palabras. Sólo podía emitirlas en mis cuadernos o en bits y bytes.

Me arrastró a diferentes psicólogos.

Pero no funcionó...

Terapia de grupo.

Fue un desastre.

Por medio de Pefko y Agasha.

Agasha solía enojarse en sus visitas por mi mutismo y distancia.

Me sentía culpable por ello.

Pefko era más flexible.

Viendo que no funcionó, mi padre temporal intentó conectar conmigo por medio de libros.

Un pequeño paso.

Y un día colocó una maceta ante mí, conteniendo el débil retoño de un rosal que iluminó mis ojos.

Rosas reales.

Dijo que fue el único rosal que pudo hallar con vida, en la casa de papá abandonada desde su muerte.

Las lágrimas pronto desbordaron y resbalaron por mis mejillas.

Era doloroso e incontenible.

Mi corazón estaba desahogándose.

No podía detenerlo.

Mis sentimientos y emociones despertaban.

Era el encuentro con un vinculo que perdí.

Con el hombre que siempre fue el elemento definitorio en mi vida.

Mi modelo a seguir.

Mi héroe.

Mi guía.

Papá...

El amor, la seguridad, la profundidad en sus enseñanzas, resonaban en mi mente una vez más, recordando que no debo rendirme ante los fuertes retos que deparen mi vida.

Quisiera poder recordar su rostro sin asociarlo a Luco.

El recuerdo de papá es mi salvación y condena. Literalmente.

Agradecí los esfuerzos de mi padre temporal.

Siempre estuvo allí para mí.

Así que era mi turno de retribuir por todo lo que hizo.

Renové fuerzas y otra vez comencé a luchar, era como los rayos solares del amanecer en un estrecho horizonte, iluminando las capas más altas de la atmósfera. El cielo volvía a brillar, los pensamientos dieron alas a través de mis escritos. Rompí las cadenas en mi mente, y de pronto todo era diferente... Me gradué en secundaria con altas calificaciones y obtuve una beca.

Mi padre adoptivo estuvo feliz y orgulloso.

Meses después murió...

Fue rápido y fue cruel.

Fue una pérdida terrible.

Él me salvó, protegió, me dio todo lo que tenía.

Sus pertenencias.

Él estaba feliz con su decisión.

Estuve muy avergonzada y renuente al principio, pero así lo quiso.

...Y se fue.

Feliz.

Y me dejó tan triste hasta el día de hoy.

Al igual que papá.

En esos tiempos me introduje en la meditación.

Y también en las artes marciales orientales.

La universidad fue un nuevo reto para mí, con mi nulo contacto social estaba enfocada en los estudios. Mi amistad con Shion fue especial, tras una gran cantidad de intentos por parte suya.

Mi compañero de estudios, sin embargo, fue un joven francés llamado Dégel. Él solía ser casi tan silencioso como yo, pero en otro sentido. Muy maduro e inteligente para su edad. No sé como nuestro trato surgió, no eramos cercanos; compañeros de proyecto algunas veces. Solíamos coincidir en la biblioteca. Cruzábamos pocas palabras, pero nos comprendíamos.

Kardia era su mejor amigo y polo opuesto. El chico impulsivo del campus... y dolor de cabeza constante para Dégel. Estuve a punto de aplastar su enorme cabeza con mis libros alguna vez, pero a pesar de todo no era un mal chico.

Finalizar la universidad fue un gran triunfo. Sentí un gran peso desvanecer en mis hombros. Trabajaba para ese momento con pequeños artículos culturales, pero las puertas se abrieron ante otras y mejores oportunidades.

Ya tenía en claro mis objetivos.

Comprendía cual era mi misión en esta vida.

Jamás imaginé que mi primer libro tendría éxito.

La mayor parte de las ganancias fueron destinadas en ayudar a los menos favorecidos.

Niños mendigos, huérfanos... victimas de violencia.

Dejan sus casas y familiares, la presión es tal que están dispuestos a vivir el infierno de las calles...

Justo como tomé la decisión de dejar a Luco.

Sus pasados suelen tener peores cicatrices.

Siento que es mi deber ayudarlos.

De algún modo...

Para que jamás pierdan las esperanzas.

En este mundo.

Para que amen nuevamente la vida.

Estos recuerdos me inundan siempre en el momento equivocado.

No... en realidad eso no es cierto.

Vienen de vez en cuando y son un recordatorio de lo que en verdad importa.

Me brindan fortaleza en situaciones tensas, me hacen crecer.

Dan fuerzas.

¡Arriba! una vez más, ante los hechos que no puedo remediar o las situaciones que me abruman.

Hay frentes de tormentas emocionales, me traen recuerdos en su máxima expresión.

Recuerdos cortos pero intensos.

Me irritan, pero también me fortalecen.

Me hacen ver el porqué debo seguir adelante.

Esta vez se trata más de una sorpresa.

Siento que en poco tiempo tendré que enfrentar el pasado una vez más:

El encuentro con Manigoldo...

Fue la última persona que habría esperado ver ayer.

Por supuesto, no es extraño que gente como Minos lo fotografíen.

Sé lo exitoso que es, ha mantenido su nombre arriba. He leído artículos sobre él, visto vídeos de Praesepe, bueno, es casi imposible de evitar si vives en un mundo con acceso a medios masivos de comunicación y obras modernas.

Él es un icono.

Éxito de ventas.

También estaba curiosa en cuanto a cómo es ahora, siempre me pregunté si debería intentar contactar con él.

Y de pronto aparece ante mí, en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Los viejos recuerdos retornan.

Los buenos recuerdos del pasado.

Todo vuelve a subir.

Sé que va a llamar.

Tenemos que hablar.

Necesidad de llenar los vacíos en el tiempo.

¿Qué saldrá de ello?

No tengo idea.

No lo sé, lo único que sé es que tengo que verlo.

No es como se podría pensar...

No se trata de retomar viejas experiencias.

Sólo me interesa saber en que se ha convertido, la persona que estuvo a mi lado alguna vez.

No... mi compañero de lucha. Mi apoyo. Mi amigo.

Mi primer amor...

Hace diez años.

Las suaves notas musicales del móvil me despiertan de los recuerdos.

Minos...

Mi corazón traidor comienza a latir de inmediato.

—¡Hola Albafica! Acabo de llegar a casa, ¿Nos vemos más tarde? Fue demasiado corto... muy corto. —Su voz ronroneante eriza mi piel. Tiene ese efecto en mí, ahora, después de la última noche, y así me saca de mi mundo de sueños... y de nuevo estoy bajo su hechizo.

—Minos... tengo un montón de citas hoy...—contesto. Tengo que aclarar mi cabeza.

Es importante llegar a una conclusión y obtener respuestas a mis cuestiones.

Oigo la decepción en su voz.

—Sí, lo entiendo, no vienes, ¿Verdad? —Suena como un niño pequeño, cuando le dicen que la Navidad no sucederá este año.

Sonrío levemente ante el pensamiento de hacerlo sufrir un poco, no puedo evitarlo.

—Quizá otro día.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos salir alguna vez.

—Salimos al hospital alguna vez. —Me hago la tonta.

—Pequeños detalles —comenta relajado— Me refiero a salir y hacer esas cosas que hace la gente cuando están...—Lo corta expectante.

Frunzo el ceño—: ¿Están qué?

—Cortejándose. —Mi piel se siente cálida—. Como cenar, películas, caminar... y... en fin... toda esa mierda sin sentido que la gente hace.

—Estás asustándome. Ese golpe en el ojo te afectó seriamente la cabeza.

Le escucho reír— Eres la causa... me traes loco.

Por un instante no sé que responder, simplemente permanezco inmóvil.

—No te... no creo en nada.

—Algo me dice que es distinto... —Se ríe a pesar de la tensión insoportable— Nos vemos mañana —Cuelga.

¡Oye!

¡No he dicho que quiero salir contigo!

La noche anterior sólo tiene un efecto: No entiendo el porqué mi cabeza le gusta castigarme. Las escenas aparecen en mi mente una y otra vez. El aroma de su piel... desgraciadamente un buen aroma... su estúpida voz, o su asfixiante abrazo que no me deja ir... aún cuando duerme. Me siento ruborizar profundamente.

Increíble.

De pronto salgo de mi trance, como un gran buque de la costa cruza y hace sonar fuerte su cuerno. Sólo entonces me doy cuenta que estoy completamente congelada. Tengo más de una hora aquí sentada en el frío, con la taza de café ya helado en mis manos. Observo fijamente el horizonte soñado, recordando, reflexiono. El tiempo engaña. Sólo tienes que dejar ir la mente... ¡Cielos! cuando despiertas han pasado más de sesenta minutos. Perturbador.

Mis huesos cansados y temblorosos se sienten a gusto en el interior cálido rápidamente. El aroma de las rosas reales desde las rosaledas penetra la casa. Cada ángulo es una reminiscencia de su anterior propietario. Yo no he cambiado mucho, sólo algunos objetos fueron retirados debido al peso y profundidad en mi memoria. Ahora los salones brillan en tonos claros y sofás de diseño menos ostentosos. Largos libreros repletos.

Me acuesto lánguidamente en el sofá, le mentí a Minos, no tengo citas hoy, sólo llevar un informe de lo que he reunido en los últimos días en Denver y la información de Vail. Las entrevistas están anotadas, pero lo que no se dijo escapa de mi cabeza y hace que mi trabajo valga nada. Se me olvida el intermedio y los matices muy rápido. Sobre todo si la información almacenada en mi cabeza se superpone con las nuevas impresiones.

De eso no tengo suficiente...

Mi cabeza está llena.

Tengo que reflexionar y ordenar.

Para ello necesito plena concentración.

Pero sé lo que va a ocurrir mañana... lo presiento.

Así que tomo mi móvil y coloco música, voy por más café y aprovecho el tiempo libre porque de lo contrario mi mente hará estallar mi cabeza, a regañadientes me siento en el escritorio y comienzo a trabajar.

Mi concentración es mejor, pero una y otra vez imágenes que no pertenece allí se meten en mi conciencia. La pantalla parpadea tentativa, pero advierto que estoy perdida de nuevo en la ensoñación.

¡Tengo que disciplinarme!

Mi estómago comienza a gruñir, y así me bloqueo. Estoy demasiado distraída... una buena razón para tomar un descanso y buscar algo de comer en la cocina. Hoy en día, una pizza congelada será suficiente.

Suena el timbre.

En realidad, no espero a nadie. En realidad, no tengo tiempo. Quiero trabajar, luego apoyar a Agasha en su rehabilitación. Odio desordenar mis planes.

Tal vez es sólo el servicio de paquetería.

Es Manigoldo.

De algún modo lo sentía en la sangre.

Mis sentidos van de "atención" a "peligro"

Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran él extiende una enorme sonrisa, guiña el ojo y entra.

—¿Cómo es que todos encuentran mi dirección? Es secreta. —me pregunto. Él se ríe.

—No preguntas en serio, ¿Verdad? ¡Es ligeramente fácil! Una llamada telefónica, un rastreador...

—Esto parece una estación de tren hora en punto. —Estoy exagerando.

—¿Sabías que te visitaría? No pienso molestar, pero está bien, ¿Verdad? Te ves como si Minos y tú estuvieran a sólo un peldaño de la cama... —comenta descaradamente—. ¿Hola? ¡Minos! ¿Dónde estás? —exclama en tono bromista.

No, en realidad no molesta, me distrae, me altera.

Manigoldo no es tímido en lo más mínimo, se lanza satisfecho en el sofá y me observa ameno.

—Minos sólo tomó una ducha antes de partir, y eso era debido... —¿Qué estoy haciendo?— No es asunto tuyo. —Replico.

—Hermosa Alba, no te reconozco, ¡Aprendiste a hablar! ...y tu voz es sexy.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo ahora y Albafica - Sólo Albafica - Albafica, ese es mi nombre.

Se desliza más cerca—. Nena, tu deseo son órdenes. Sólo habla y hago lo que quieras...

Maldita sea, sus coqueteos me perturban y utiliza todas sus armas.

No puedo decir que su nueva-edad-vieja-magia no me afectará.

—¿Podemos dejar las insinuaciones y hablar? —pregunto en serio. Él suspira y luego sonríe suavemente.

—Está bien, estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado de nuevo. ¡No puedo creer que estamos sentados aquí uno cerca del otro! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo están los mocosos? —Me bombardea con preguntas y le doy un rápido paseo a través de las cumbres y fracasos en mi vida... Advertimos también hechos interesantes. ¡Shion y Manigoldo se conocen! De esto no tenía idea... sus tutores eran hermanos gemelos, y algunas veces coincidieron en distintos lugares. El mundo es pequeño.

Sus zapatos descansan sobre la alfombra, tira su chaqueta en el sillón contiguo y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas junto a mí, escuchando atento y expresando sus opiniones sin rodeos. Su yo coqueto en segundo plano. Este es el chico que amaba tanto que me aterrorizaba cuando estaba cerca.

El olor a masa quemada inunda mi nariz.

¡Mi pizza!

Corro a la cocina con el fin de liberar el horno, y para despedir el humo.

Mi almuerzo...

Pienso en llamar por algo de comida rápida, Manigoldo me sigue como un perrito y habla de su vida.

Advierto que estamos siendo tan familiares que me asusto.

Me asusta aún más su análisis frío de lo que es ahora.

Él sabe exactamente lo que hace, es un profesional del sector.

Disfruta de la fama y los privilegios asociados.

Disfruta hasta del mismo lado oscuro donde conoció a Minos, la publicidad y los medios sensacionalistas.

Él siempre ha sido presumido.

Ahora se ha perfeccionado.

—Quiero una replica en mi vida. Necesito gente constante y honesta. Te hallé, y no te dejaré ir de nuevo, aprende a vivir con eso. —dice sonriendo.

Elevo una de mis cejas.

¡¿Otro?!

¿Acaso desarrollé una maldición de seres dominantes?

—También me alegra mucho haberte encontrado, Manigoldo, pero debes entender que no hay nada más que amistad... ¿Sí? —Lo que quiero.

—Sí, eso dices ahora. Yo lo veo de este modo: Minos y tú no encajan... y lo sabes.

—¿Por qué habría un Minos y yo? —Frunzo el ceño—. Mejor dicho... ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho a juzgar? —Ahora estoy seriamente cabreada. Él se ríe.

—¡Aguarda! ¡No dispares tus espinas aún! Es sólo mi opinión, Minos es un hombre agresivo y dominante. Y tiene una chica después de otra, ¿No es tan obvio? Puede estar loco por ti, cree que lo está, pero no tardará en seguir su camino... es su modo de ser, lo he visto con demasiada frecuencia. Él es encantador y agradable, pero destructivo. Estoy muy sorprendido de que en serio haya podido llegar hasta ti. No tengo nada en tu contra, Albafica, pero él será tu muerte.

—¿Acaso me subestimas? ¡Soy lo suficientemente fuerte! —¡Estoy tan enojada! ¿Después de casi diez años apareces y te haces el celoso? ¿O posesivo? ¿O protector? ¡¿O qué?!

—Esa es la pregunta más tonta que te he escuchado decir... —Con un movimiento brusco toma mis muñecas, y me aprieta tan abrupta y violentamente contra la puerta del refrigerador que me sorprende.

Los imanes con pequeñas notas adhesivas que me gustan dejar allí caen. Sus oscuros ojos seductores buscan los míos, y antes de poder hacer algo más, siento sus labios sobre los míos. Poco a poco, provocativo y sensual. Un beso hambriento que me hace temblar.

Y reacciono ante ello.

¡Yo no quiero! sino que sucede.

El tiempo se borra...

Con un beso.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Lamento el retraso, estaba enferma._


	18. Mi compañero

_Alto... ¡Alto!_ intenta llamar mi conciencia...

Pero mi cuerpo reacciona de forma distinta.

Pierdo el control por un roce de sus labios.

Diez años son borrados.

Estoy de vuelta en mi juventud.

Su aroma sigue siendo el mismo... el sabor de sus besos aún es igual.

La sangre corre fuerte en mis venas.

De nuevo estás aquí.

Conmigo.

Después de lo que nunca tuvimos.

Es hermoso...

Es espantoso.

¡Yo no quiero esto!

La parte racional de mi cerebro se esfuerza otra vez sobre mi lado irracional. Con dificultad logro empujarlo, y respiro intentando guardar compostura nuevamente.

Casi...

Suspira decepcionado y me lanza una mirada que dice, ¡Cobarde! ¡Te perdiste un montón de diversión! Sus ojos no sólo brillan indignados, ¡Sino también divertidos y triunfantes!

—No has cambiado mucho, ¿Cierto? —se pregunta suavemente. Luego me mira intensamente—. Eso estuvo bien. —ronronea feliz y sus fascinantes ojos violetas brillan con tenues destellos azulados.

_¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate ¡Aléjate!_ Exige mi mente. La parte de mi cerebro que está constantemente expuesta hoy... justo como ayer.

Doy algunos pasos, cierro nuevamente mi suéter y me mantengo a la distancia por seguridad—. ¿Qué intentas decir? —Le digo en tono acusador.

Se ríe a carcajadas—. Ah, no te enfades conmigo, Albafica. Tenía que hacerlo, así de simple. Necesito saber si el fuego sigue ardiendo, y vaya... ¡Aún quema! Sí... como quema.

Cielos...

Estos dos hombres están destruyendo mi cuasi-inocencia.

Manigoldo y Minos en algunos aspectos son muy similares...

Astutos, presumidos, testarudos, oscuros e irónicos.

Sólo las motivaciones para lograr sus propósitos hace la diferencia.

—¡Aún no puedo creer que te hayas vuelto tan elocuente! Parece que también te va muy bien económicamente. —Manigoldo comienza un pequeña charla como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y continúa donde lo dejamos en el sofá antes de la pizza quemada...

Charlamos desde la distancia durante casi una hora - él en el sofá - yo a una distancia segura en una silla, y luego, suena la alarma de mi móvil.

¡Quería ver a Agasha!

El tiempo ha pasado volando.

Es bueno tener a Manigoldo de nuevo... si no fuera por sus constantes intentos.

Regreso a esa cuestión.

—Estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado otra vez, pero espero que comprendas que lo que hubo además de amistad... Es pasado. Fuiste muy importante para mí. Eso no es tan sencillo de extinguir. Tenemos una historia común.

—¿Fui tu momento importante? ... ¡Ajá! —dice en su pseudo-comprensión con un toque de ironía. Se levanta y pasea por la sala de estar, mirando un poco alrededor y luego se detiene frente a mí, se inclina hacia adelante y sonríe descaradamente—. Albafica, vamos a seguir siendo amigos, pero no puedo prometer que mantendré mis manos alejadas para siempre. Estoy seguro de que nada sucederá entre Minos y tú. O lo que sea. Él no es un hombre que se involucra en relaciones sólidas. Nunca ha hecho el intento. Su relación con la dulce Escila terminó en un fiasco. No es su estilo. Y sigo pensando que en cuanto se recupere tú serás la gran perdedora. Bueno, pero, en tu decisión.

—Ha cambiado obviamente, mucho... —suelto deliberadamente.

—¡Ja! alguien ha pulido el suelo con su rostro a tal grado que no sabe bien quién es, lo que él está haciendo en estos momentos es apoyarse y tú eres quien está más cerca, ¿Verdad? —Manigoldo es brutalmente honesto.

Sí, es claro para mí todo lo que dice, Minos está confundido, inestable emocionalmente, su orgullo está herido e impotente. Una parte de sí mismo llena de odio. La intriga es todo lo que Manigoldo ha podido registrar en un vistazo... sin conocer los orígenes exactos. Él lo conoce, tal vez es cierto lo que dice...

Pero... No quiero hacer caso a sus ideas. ¡No! No importa cuántas veces mi propia voz interior me quiera dar lecciones. Estoy absorta por este extraño duelo-confuso-dominante, que encuentro en Minos.

¡Él encarna todo lo que siempre odié!

Pero...

Se ha convertido en todo lo que me hace débil.

Mi repugnancia y prejuicios se han silenciado con la convivencia.

Todos estos meses...

Todo lo que sé de su vida...

Más allá de lo que está a simple vista, existe un hombre que lucha con todas sus fuerzas.

Un hombre determinado que jamás se rinde.

Y yo lo quiero...

Sólo es lo que sé, y si a veces quiere apoyarse, debería hacerlo... Esta función es nueva y buena y un reto para mí o para ambos.

—Te pido que hagas algo. Puedes conseguir lo que quieras. Quienquiera que desees. —Elevo la mirada en sus ojos— Mantente al margen.

Me mira con horror—. No quiero destruir nada, simplemente creo que elegiste mal. Vamos a hacer un trato: me mantengo fuera, pero cuando vea que te lastima o es malo para ti, allí estaré y patearé su trasero. Me agrada, pero lo conozco muy bien. Demasiado bien.

—Sé defenderme sola. —respondo simplemente. Minos ha cambiado, sin duda, se esfuerza por continuar el viejo camino pero no va a repetir los mismos errores.

Sin embargo, una pequeña voz persiste en mi interior y susurra: _Pero, ¿Si lo hace?_

La oculto en lo profundo de mi cabeza.

No comienzas algo con la idea continúa del inevitable final.

Así no funciona. Eso es algo que aprendí.

El pensamiento positivo me ha llevado más lejos. Suelo mantener mis recaídas taciturnas, angustia sin palabras... pero en el fondo sé que ahora la vida es mejor cuando se quiere que así sea. A continuación, se irradia algo que atrae lo "bueno".

Toda una locura, pero es la verdad.

Manigoldo estira su cuerpo atlético, pero a pesar de su sonrisa los ojos brillan serios—. Aquí estaré, ¿De acuerdo? —dice, y ninguna pieza suena coqueta.

Asiento con la cabeza—. Debo alistarme, visitaré a Agasha en el centro de rehabilitación. Ha tenido un gran progreso, pero aún llevará tiempo hasta estar recuperada.

—Te llevo, ¿Puedo verla?

—¿Tienes tiempo?

—En este momento, es el momento, un descanso relajante antes de comenzar a viajar otra vez.

Así que empacamos nuestras cosas y marchamos. La clínica de rehabilitación está aquí localmente.

Agasha tiene sus amigos: muchos de los cuales reciben tratamiento aquí y es común que me tope con alguno de ellos. Siempre está de buen humor a pesar de las lesiones y no parece traumatizada o similar. Sin embargo, aún no sabe que estuvo a punto de caer. Pero me parece notable la diferencia...

Minos estaba lleno de odio y deseos de venganza.

* * *

Cuando llegamos la vemos en un banco, elevando pequeñas pesas para reconstruir los músculos flácidos. Se echa a llorar cuando ve a Manigoldo, y de pronto, es la niña que alguna vez fue.

Su lado suave sale muy claramente aquí. Ambos están muy alegres de encontrarse, aunque Manigoldo lo niegue y se entretenga fastidiándola. Los dos hablan y hablan, Agasha siempre fue más habladora que yo y pronto están totalmente absortos en sí.

Ella le ofrece toda la información que he evitado a él... se ríen como niños. Lo está haciendo bien.

_Bueno, Albafica... al tema, Manigoldo no lo sabe todo._

Aún no...

Y no debería.

Manigoldo siempre se entera de todo lo que él cree que debe saber.

Me siento allí y sólo escucho mientras empiezo a sentir una vergüenza espantosa.

Le dije prácticamente casi todo lo que acontecía en mi vida a Manigoldo, pero he sido incapaz de hablar un pequeño fragmento de mi vida con Minos.

He mantenido esta no-confianza en él. Dado mis secretos.

¿Qué tan común es?

Y cobarde...

¿Qué ha hecho Minos para ganar tan poca confianza?

Sin embargo, no importa cómo me comporte y todo lo que he hecho para alejarlo.

Él siempre está allí...

Me siento mal y de pronto tengo el fuerte impulso, casi incontrolable por llamarlo.

Y eso es lo que hago, me escapo de la habitación - nadie parece darse cuenta - y entro al jardín soleado. Los pájaros cantan y el aroma de las flores abiertas prenden el viento cálido. Durante la tarde el húmedo frío del océano ha desaparecido por completo. Varios pacientes de rehabilitación tienen la oportunidad de exponer sus cuerpos ante los rayos cálidos del sol.

En todas partes hay alegría... vida.

Dos hombres en sillas de ruedas observan con detenimiento el juego de baloncesto entre los más jovenes. Parecen ser sus instructores... recojo el balón cuando cae a un lado de mis pies y lo lanzo de vuelta al hombre de cabellera castaña, quien sonríe agradecido.

No puedo evitar observar la camaradería entre ambos. Conozco sus historias por visitas anteriores. Uno estuvo en coma tras una caída fatal durante la prueba de montura en el rodeo. Despertó... pero no todo marchó bien. Probablemente deba permanecer para siempre en una silla de ruedas. El otro era un agente de la ley, pero sus posibilidades de caminar son mejores... aunque perdió una de sus manos. Sin embargo, ambos no se dan por vencidos.

Agasha y Minos han tenido a pesar de todo mucha suerte.

Podría haber sucedido cualquier otra cosa. Una ola de gratitud se apodera de mí.

Elijo el número de Minos, que suena durante un tiempo, y oigo su voz sin aliento.

—Hola, Albafica. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez? —Se ríe— ¿Debería cantar de alegría por eso?

—¿Cantar?

—Yo canto bien... —alardea y comienza una canción conocida. Tiene razón, canta muy bien, con una voz lasciva que transforma la alegre canción en algo muy furtivo y... sucio. En cualquier caso, sigue siendo un arma más, con la que puede tornar mi piel de gallina. ¡Bastardo!

—Eres tan vanidoso... —cito en medio del canto—... Pero... sí, lo admito, cantas, más o menos. Deberías grabar un dueto con nuestro amigo Manigoldo...

Él parece muy alegre por mi llamada, y habla sin parar sobre la cita médica que tendrá mañana, al igual que los planes para la tarde. Estoy dispuesta a ceder... para responder a todas sus preguntas, confiaré en él, es lo debido. Tengo que condonar un poco más.

—¿Qué tal ha estado el día?

—Mi cita parece que terminará antes de lo previsto, ¿Y tú?

—Podrías venir... —insinúa— Ahora tengo que irme. Mis muñecas están delicadas hoy. Necesitan mucho cariño y aliento para que podamos conjurar en grande. Hasta entonces. —su voz vuelve a su tono habitual. Tranquila, profesional, con una pizca de picardía. Él cuelga.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que el sol brille en mi cara.

—¿Quién va a cantar conmigo? —escucho la suave y ronca voz en mi oreja, como unos dedos se deslizan por mis cabellos.

De pronto estoy de vuelta en la realidad.

—Hablaba con Minos —digo y guardo mi móvil— Deja de provocarme, ¿De acuerdo? De lo contrario, no podremos ser mejores amigos... —creo que lo entendió, porque se aparta y camina alrededor del banco hasta detenerse frente a mí.

—Lo siento, viejos comportamientos que no se van tan rápidamente de la cabeza. —Sonríe

Tengo que sacudir mi cabeza porque parece tan ingenuo.

Debo remarcar, "parece".

—Por ahora, lo haré. Pero no será para siempre. Soy realista. Espera y verás. Así que, nena, tengo que marcharme, hay una fiesta esta noche. Gente que conocemos irá... Minos también, ¿Qué hay de ti? Te he puesto en la lista de invitados del Tower Club, no hay problema.

—De ningún modo, tengo que - digamos - algo más que hacer...

—Es una lástima. Entonces para la próxima vez —comenta sabiendo cuando ha perdido.

Todavía me da una mirada lasciva y salta en su Porsche negro.

La grava vuela como se va a un ritmo rápido.

Aún me gustas, pero eso es sólo química.

Me pongo de pie y regreso con Agasha.

Tenemos mucho que hablar.

* * *

**Minos:**

Esto no tiene gracia...

¡Realmente no tiene gracia!

Al fin estoy libre del yeso, y lo que se pone de manifiesto no me alegra en lo más mínimo.

¡La pierna se ve terrible!

Una red de tejidos de la cicatriz profunda cubre la pierna desde la mitad del muslo ¡Hasta la pantorrilla!

Con cada movimiento se tensa la piel y duele mucho.

Realmente no me di cuenta porque el yeso ha cubierto una gran parte, la pierna desde entonces ha estado picando tanto por el proceso de curación que traté de ignorar. Durante los cambios de apósito sobre el muslo preferiría haber apartado la mirada.

Así que no estoy preparado para lo que me esperaba...

_Llámalo desplazamiento más o menos. No creo que se ve tan mal._

Literalmente puedo ver todos los malditos huesos a través de la piel translúcida, los músculos prácticamente ya no existen y se puede ver en todas partes clavos o agujeros de clavos que alguna vez estuvieron allí.

—Maldita sea... —sale de mis labios y advierto que puedo ocultar mi rabia con dificultad.

El odio, que fui capaz de desplazar durante meses se recrudece cuando veo lo que me han hecho. El yeso fue cortés, ha cubierto, protegido. Me protegió de saber, todo lo que éste bastardo hizo conmigo.

La pierna es el recuerdo de algo que ya había empujado casi hasta el último rincón de mi cabeza. Lo había cubierto intencionalmente con nuevas impresiones. Para no darme cuenta.

¡Y esperar!

Tengo el espejo de mano que el médico me ha dado para que pueda inspeccionar todas las áreas de la pierna, justo ante mi cara y me muestra exactamente cada marca.

Por el Tártaro, ¡He tenido un golpe de suerte! Las pequeñas cicatrices en la cara y las cubiertas por mi cabello, o parte superior del cuerpo por la ropa, no valen la pena mencionar en comparación a esto. No pueden tergiversar, no me limitan. Por ejemplo, la pequeña muesca entre mis cejas y la tenue cicatriz en forma de medialuna en la boca son realmente muy atractivas. No me molestan.

Pero mi pierna no es plenamente capaz de moverse como parece y está muy marcada ...

Mi médico advierte la seriedad, e ira contenida. Así que trata de calmarme.

Reacciono mostrando calma, pero mi interior arde en ira.

Además... No confío en él.

—Por favor, necesito aclarar dudas, ¿Tendré restricción al caminar? —pregunto y me doy cuenta de que temo la respuesta.

—No puedo excluir por completo el músculo que se ha lesionado, tendremos que ver... definitivamente necesitará mucho entrenamiento para ponerse en forma otra vez.

No, no, ¡No!... Demonios. Sospeché algo como esto. Mi pierna ha estado inactiva por mucho tiempo.

_¿Qué esperabas? Alégrate de que todo fue un sí. Fuiste demasiado afortunado._ Mi conciencia es mi segunda cruz.

—¿Qué se puede hacer? No quiero estar así en un plazo muy largo, o estar cojo para siempre... —Le digo. Mi médico sonríe.

—Podrá caminar, pero sólo tiene unos clavos y luego ya veremos, tal vez tenga un pequeño injerto de piel aquí y allá en los sitios más dañados. Como ya he dicho, veremos. Ahora, en primer lugar necesitará la instrucción, la capacitación, la formación, el aire en la piel y bueno... relajarse. Va a estar bien. He visto cosas peores.

_Que lo haya visto probablemente en zonas de guerra o graves accidentes no me consuela en lo más mínimo. _Comenta mi sentido adicional

_¿Qué tal un poco más de gratitud, Minos? Que una basura de comparación._

Injertos de piel... genial.

Entonces que me perfore, hasta el trasero porque no pienso dejar que estiren mi piel, no, no...

El médico parece leer mi mente—. Eso suena peor de lo que es hoy en día, eliminamos sólo pequeñas áreas de la piel y se reproducen en el laboratorio. Así que no necesitamos mucha cubrir grandes áreas, sí. No hay razón para el pánico. En cualquier caso, no se esfuerce demasiado. Entrenamiento sí, no sobrecarga. Pero el ejercicio es bueno. Le enviaré un plan de formación con los ejercicios correspondientes.

Así que me despedí y estoy más... liviano.

Ahora, gracias a la falta del yeso, siento los kilos que perdí cuando camino hacia el exterior.


	19. Contraluz

_Observo los trazos. Sus cejas forman un arco de forma perfecta por encima de los ojos, que da clara estructura a su rostro. __Sé lo importante que son las cejas, la mayoría de la gente tiende a subestimar su poder. Sin ellas, el rostro pierde forma. Y por el contrario, unas cejas espesas y bien enmarcadas desde el puente de la nariz pueden hacer un rostro aún más bello._

_En el pómulo la pequeña peca que comenzó todo este impulso. No. No es fácil apreciarla, sino sé que está allí. En pleno verano. Su piel logra un extraordinario contraste a su cabellera celeste, de la cual algunos filamentos vuelan en el viento. Estas hebras ante la luz recuerdan el paso de las olas en el mar._

_Sus labios._

_Deslizo una mano por mis cabellos, advierto también mis dedos manchados de pintura seca. Largos y delgados. Manos de artista. Las estudio intensamente._

_Las huellas del celeste y azul cobalto están atrapadas bajo las uñas. Los restos de mi juicio, el cielo que he visto en mis sueños capturado en acuarela. El horizonte lleno de luz, resaltando las ruinas de grandes columnas corintias y la tierra cubierta por completo de escarlata. Los pétalos y las espinas alrededor, dan forma y sombras al idilio._

_En cámara lenta me doy la vuelta. Mis ojos caen en toda la acogedora cama doble arrugada. Esta habitación fue mi taller y cueva. No podía dormir de todos modos. Mi mirada está colgada al dibujo que decora el lienzo, de pie sobre mi viejo caballete._

_No dormí en toda la noche. Dibujé. Todo lo que sentía y sucedió en los últimos meses giraba en círculos. Las imágenes no deseadas. Quizá señales ocultas que brillan hacia mí. El hedor de cloroformo. Mis recuerdos reducidos a cenizas. Todo fluía en mis venas y una vez más comencé a pintar, nada pudo detenerme. Ni siquiera mi muerte interior._

_Observo la ilustración a gran escala. __Había dibujado los trazos un poco entonado, grueso con color sepia. Hecho de conte crayons. Con reflejos blancos, donde la luz se refleja en los cabellos llevados por el viento y hombro desnudo._

_Centro los ojos en las líneas del agua. Formas perfectas, unidas en perfecta voluntad. Dos entes iguales reflejados. Un cuerpo sentado de forma elegante en la columna corintia parece dar la bienvenida, en la parte inferior del lienzo el mar de rosas que casi acarician sus pies, parecen derretirse a la sombra con el lago que refleja el pez. Creo ver implicación lasciva, que tantas veces siento en su presencia._

_El aviso de una corriente de cálida de pasión parecía pintar la piel. Siento la mía erizar, mis cabellos se erizan en la nuca, escuchando el suave susurro de piel desnuda sobre piel... o las palmas deslizando sobre una espalda._

_Muerdo mi labio inferior, por lo que el hormigueo se detiene en mi abdomen, pero no estoy cansado de admirar mi trabajo con entusiasmo._

_Sus labios están levemente entreabiertos y sus ojos oscuros resplandecen con el sol._

_Una leve sonrisa se forma en mis labios._

_Ella no sólo guiaba mi cabeza tormentosa, también me ha hecho recordar como es sentir con los ojos y ver con mi interior, por lo que he vuelto a pintar, después de tantos años. Y en última instancia, su compañía me complace._

_Pero ahora mis ojos están fijos en la pintura. Casi puedo ver pequeñas gotas de sudor en su piel. ¿Y ella misma? ¿Estoy intentando atrapar su esencia? ¿Para absorberla? ¿Para atraparla? ¿Para fusionarla con la mía? ¿Esto es lo que quiero? ¿Quiero de verdad?_

_Los cabellos de mi nuca están erizados. El cuerpo en la pintura, rompe el rigor. Respira. Resalta ante mí con todo su esplendor. Puedo imaginar su suavidad, sabor, olor, su voz..._

_Antes de seguir fantaseando, advierto que he bajado la cremallera de mi pantalón y tengo la mano sumergida, acariciando mi dura erección._

_Albafica..._

_Saco la mano del pantalón, como si quemara. Mi pene protesta. ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! _

_Pero, permanezco mirando la cama. La cama donde sentí su cuerpo por primera vez. Parpadeo... Trozos de memoria me dirigen a la pasión compartida, la otra noche en su casa._

_Mi pene sigue protestando por atención. Poco a poco mi mano vuelve a entrar al pantalón y frota la piel cálida y húmeda, mientras recuerdo su cuerpo debajo, bajo mi poder, básicamente._

_Una gota de semen cae en el suelo. Rememoro sus besos, un poco de caricias. Consolación y me llamo al orden a la vez. Siento los labios rojos entreabiertos, deslizando por su cuenta. Su aroma._

_No creo que simplemente sea lujuria._

_Tienes que sentir._

_Siente._

_Abro los ojos._

_Las gotas de lluvia salpican los paneles de cristal._

_Llueve._

_Recuerdo..._

* * *

Sonrío un poco ante los comentarios por la contusión alrededor del ojo. Yo sólo puedo imaginar como lo han mencionado en los círculos donde se desenvuelven mis progenitores. Para mi madre ahora estoy aún más bajo en su escala, pero seamos honestos, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser el hijo modelo.

Lo bueno para ellos es que Radamanthys ha heredado la sangre inglesa de ella. Él es todo lo que alguien como ellos podrían estar orgullosos. Un hombre serio... ¡Bah! aburrido en todos los sentidos. Con Aiacos no estoy tan seguro, sigue su propio camino al igual que yo. Su madre no era calculadora como la mía, pero murió cuando Aiacos aún era un niño. Nuestro padre lo llevó desde Nepal a Suiza, al internado mixto donde Radamanthys y yo estábamos. Fue así como lo conocimos. Contrario a lo que se puede pensar, conectamos enseguida para bien o para mal. Es un vinculo inexplicable entre los tres, como si nos conociéramos desde siempre.

Volviendo al tema: Todos piensan que mi ojo golpeado es una imagen colusoria ante los medios de comunicación para atraer habladurías. La prensa amarillista parece saciada y llevan todo a la conocida relación con mi ex... ¿Por qué piensan que debe existir algo más? Nuestra conversación en el restaurante no fue del todo desapercibida.

El hecho es que casi todo el mundo piensa de nuevo lo peor de mí. ¡Soy el amo de las profecías auto-cumplidas!

Pero me molesta. ¡Albafica no se lo merece!

Ella es adorable... cuando no está enojada. ¡Adorable y sexy!

Albafica es tan fuerte que quizá la he subestimado.

Otro hecho de esta semana, ¡Tenemos una relación! Con todos los adornos... y aún sin sexo. Esto es muy novedoso para mí. Radamanthys aún no se cree que hable en serio y Aiacos sólo se dedica a fastidiar... ¡Malnacidos! ¡Apostaron cuanto tiempo tardaré en arruinarlo!

Incluso mis bellas muñecas se han visto sorprendidas por mi pleno desinterés hacia ellas, y alguna hasta hizo una seca insinuación—: Es frustrante para nosotras poder ver pero no tocar.

Sus bromas me hacen reír. No tengo idea de que puede ser, pero siento que así debe ser.

Lune cree que me he vuelto un tanto "ingenuo". Es más o menos la primera vez que me llama ingenuo.

Hablando de Lune está de visita. Dijo que el informante ha dado señas sobre la investigación, pero el día en mi estudio es un caos absoluto y este es un asunto que no podemos tratar aquí.

Byaku me ha estado asistiendo durante las últimas sesiones fotográficas para una revista sobre estilo de vida, y simplemente mueve la cabeza con desaprobación. Él tiene un sentido muy agudo cuando algo no encaja.

—Esto no está marchando bien. No se puede poner toda la escena en el estudio, señor Minos. —Comienza la ira a hervir en mi interior. ¡Su crítica es algo que ahora no necesito! Me dejo caer exhausto en la silla más cercana y tiro hacia arriba la pierna del pantalón.

—Miren aquí... ¡Esto es todo lo que me queda! Esto es lo que soy, ¡Un cojo lleno de cicatrices! ¿Cómo puedo salir de viaje ahora y hacer las sesiones? ¿O saltar entre tiros? ¿Cómo imaginan que puedo hacer todo eso?

—No se limite a quejar. —responde Lune y abro los ojos.

Hoy Lune está en pie de guerra y ataca sin piedad mis orejas.

Estoy muy orgulloso porque se atreve a oponerse de forma tan valerosa, pero por ahora sé que es posible y que no es. Tendré que superar los límites de mi pierna si quiero resurgir, contrario a las indicaciones médicas. Me observan la pierna ahora expuesta entre asombro y murmullos. Byaku se aterroriza y succiona aire a través de sus dientes. Lune en contra, no expresa emociones distinguibles pero mira fijo.

_Bueno, chicos, esta es la realidad. La vida es corta y un cuerpo tan perfecto como el mío no podía conservarse eternamente._ _¡Nunca lo olviden!_ Creo.

El hecho es que, ¡Quizá necesitaba este pequeño recordatorio! Comienzo a pensar en una salida, y Lune los manda a callar... él sabe que necesito silencio cuando se trata de problemas por resolver. Viejos comportamientos.

La pregunta es, ¿Cómo puedo sacar la vaca del hielo?

¿Quién puede ayudarme a salir de esta miseria?

¿Ideas?

Esta es la pregunta que realizo a Byaku, Lune, Edward y cualquier persona que cae en mi campo visual.

Hasta Albafica.

Ella deja su tablet y encoge de hombros—. Ese es tu trabajo, no tengo la menor idea. ¿Quieres intentar como antes? ¿Crees que esto es todo? ¿Qué sucede con la pintura? Eres muy bueno.

—No lo creo. —contesto pausado.

—Pero, quizá es lo que más te conviene.

Niego con la cabeza— No es así. Me alegra y permite liberar mi mente... pero no como medio lucrativo. —La observo— No me malentiendas. Me gusta pintar, bosquejar, buscar la mejor perspectiva, mezclar colores, reflejar sombra y luz. He redescubierto que lo necesito más que una simple compensación, pero me encanta mi trabajo. Tener el poder de la situación, crear marcos y exponer en ello todo lo que mis ojos ven. Durante la noche percibo mis ideas exactamente como las imágenes a continuación. Son visiones. Dejo en la escena todo lo que imagino. Es como respirar. No puedo dejarlo y no lo haré. Y por supuesto, no hablo sólo de sesiones de moda.

—Tal vez necesitas un socio temporal. Mantuviste una sociedad anteriormente.

—Y fue mal. —Sonrío y sacudo mi cabeza con lentitud— No soy bueno jugando en equipo... —murmuro amargo.

—Escila, ¿Cierto?

Albafica ha dado con el clavo en la cabeza. Exacto, lo que sea. Escila y yo nos conocimos cuando aún no tenía la reputación de hoy en este medio. Comencé a trabajar en la agencia de su padre, y rápidamente me hice un nombre en la industria. Ella era joven y muy bella, estuvo tras de mí y terminamos en la cama. Para mí era sólo sexo casual, para ella no. Yo dejé en claro desde el principio como soy, pero no le importó y de algún modo iniciamos una relación.

El independizarme posteriormente no le cayó nada bien a su padre. Escila se unió a mí sin ser del todo sincera. Llevó consigo capital de Mégara... ¿Qué puedo decir? No tuve que ver en eso, no de forma directa. Mi nombre estaba para ese momento ya en la cima. Trabajábamos muy bien, hacíamos un gran equipo y era una buena subordinada.

Ella era muy profesional y al igual que yo le encantaba mantener todo en perfecto orden. Sin hablar mucho. Podía leer para el caso mis pensamientos. Era una buena relación, pero como siempre no pude dejar de satisfacer mi egoísmo, lujuria e instinto... y eso fue todo. Disfruté de tantas mujeres y excesos como mi cuerpo demandó, estando ella consciente o no.

Me río en silencio al recordar. Hacerla sufrir era una consecuencia lógica, pero estaba tan empeñada en estar conmigo a pesar de todo... y eso sólo animaba mis traviesos pensamientos sádicos. Ver hasta donde podía soportar el dolor que yo le podía otorgar... ver hasta donde podía tolerar todo. Yo no era consciente del todo en el daño que hacía, sólo estaba centrado en mí. Lo más enfermo es que fui quien terminó nuestra relación.

Sé que me comporté mal, pero no tengo ni la sombra de sentir culpa. Sería deshonesto insinuar que me siento mal por mis acciones. No puedo mentir cuando se trata de la naturaleza de mis sentimientos.

¿Está mal no sentir? ¿Por qué?

Puedo ser terrible y calculador para ojos ajenos, pero dejé en claro desde el principio a Escila que exactamente esto sucedería. Si quieres tener éxito en este mundo, no puedes caer en una debilidad tan limitativa como son los escrúpulos. A veces debes tomar lo que el destino te ofrece. Ella tuvo todas las oportunidades para establecer límites, pero un simple gesto seductor de mi parte y extendía sus brazos feliz, sin ningún signo de resistencia.

Sólo después del ataque he logrado desarrollar, algo así como una pequeña conciencia sobre el daño que puedo causar en otros. También ha traido de vuelta un surtido de recuerdos que creí olvidar.

Ahora pienso también en los sentimientos que se habían desvanecido en mi vida. Desde mi juventud odié los gestos de cariño, los sentía falsos... siempre fueron dañinos o decepcionantes, y tantas veces chocantes. Gente va y viene, a veces regresan, a veces se van para siempre. No sólo en sentido figurado.

Me hice fuerte en muchos aspectos con el paso de los años, pero perdí en algún punto la sensibilidad. O la terminé olvidando... al igual que mi salud, mis sentimientos y gran parte de mi vida. No importa todo lo que también he encerrado. Incluso mi interés por la pintura estuvo muerto durante años. Hasta ahora.

Mis pensamientos comienzan a correr de todos modos. Sí, ella y yo eramos el equipo perfecto.

Tal vez...

Debería tomar en cuenta lo que dice Albafica. Puedo intentar llegar a un acuerdo de trabajo mixto durante algún tiempo. Ella como socio minoritario.

Esta vez de forma profesional.

_Oh Minos, ¡Estás teniendo un Hau! Escila te arrancaría los vellos con alquitrán de sólo mencionarlo..._

¡Lo sé! pero por otro lado... ella tiene contratos estancados y enormes problemas para tener los pies en la tierra. Escila no le agrada estar "subordinada" a trabajar para otras agencias, lo estaba conmigo sólo porque yo sé como manejarla. Ahora sola no puede hacer mucho. Lo escuché de varios sitios. En realidad, ella necesita a alguien como yo.

¿Esto sería como una simbiosis incompatible pero obligados contractualmente?

Tengo que pensar en ello.

¡Pero ya tuve suficiente!

Necesito distancia.

¡El resto del día será para Albafica!

* * *

Finalizamos todo por hoy y cuando Markinos termina de ordenar equipos, al fin estamos solos.

Mi plan es una cena... Es la primera vez que realizo algo así, no puede ser tan complicado. ¡Pero ya lo verá! Puedo ser mejor que Manigoldo, en todos los sentidos.

No soy tonto, aún estoy bajo la impresión de lo sucedido en los días anteriores. Todo en mi cabeza da vueltas, Manigoldo y Albafica... ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Quién es Albafica? ¿Qué soy para ella? ¿Es honesta? ¿Está interesada en Manigoldo? Después de todo no puedo ver con claridad entre ellos, pero el vínculo es palpable. Muy estrecho.

Albafica... ¿Quién eres?

Y lo más importante: ¡Aleja tus manos! ¡Manigoldo!

¡Albafica es mía!

Nunca más acercarás tus largas piernas a su alrededor, ah no... ¡No lo harás!

Frunzo el ceño. Sé que la desea, lo veo cuando me fijo en lo que está mirando.

Actualmente es difícil trabajar con él. Desde el lado profesional, me agrada. Desde el lado personal, si lo expreso abiertamente sería demostrar desconfianza en mí mismo. Eso no quiere decir que estoy desconfiando de mi atractivo, ¡Pero no me fío de él! Es astuto y sabe como mantenerse cerca. En resumen, juega al máximo.

Justo como yo...

Incluso cuando me visita. Hablamos descaradamente uno y otro. ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza al verdugo?

Él se ríe cuando le pregunto al respecto, bromea un poco y sonríe con descaro. Cuando Albafica está cerca tengo una sobredosis de lo que yo mismo he hecho en el pasado. Él coquetea fuertemente y se divierte por mi confusión. La incita... lo que me hace enojar, pero también es fácil deducir lo que hace, estoy al tanto... soy un buen observador.

Manigoldo es carnada.

Y no voy a picar.

Pensé en patear su trasero y terminar todo vinculo con él, pero no lo haré, ese sería un grave error. Al rival hay que dejarlo tomar confianza primero para que descuide la guardia, porque así deja a la vista sus puntos débiles en medio de la batalla. Me gusta este reto. Demostraré lo superior que soy. Con todo su cálculo y arte libre.

Pero de vuelta con Albafica.

Dos noches atrás cenamos en mi restaurante favorito. Fue una cita...más o menos. No salió como esperaba, ella no habló de sí misma. Sonreía en la cena y devolvía las bromas, pero había algo en sus ojos que me confundía. Una mirada como un portal hacia su interior.

Una melancolía particular.

Nunca se ha permitido la debilidad en los ojos cuando estoy cerca, aún cuando estuve en una silla de ruedas. Sus ojos siempre mantienen una especie de aura defensiva y desafiante contra mí. Me parece extraño. Entiendo que no quiere revelar nada de sí misma y que tendrá motivos. Viejas heridas, malas experiencias... amor rechazado, errores que haces... lo que sea.

Pero esta tarde es diferente.

Sonríe de un modo nuevo y extraño cuando le pido que espere.

El azul cobalto de sus ojos es convincente.

Gentil...

Y en serio.

Cuando mi cabeza está despejada de su encanto, lo pienso y no es divertido.

Ella es por completo... una persona que todavía no conozco.

De alguna manera la situación sigue latente en mi cabeza, pero decido hacerlo de lado y enfocarme en este momento, ya tendré oportunidad. Tengo la intención de disfrutar con Albafica lo que resta de la tarde y no seré disuadido por nada.

Abro el horno y saco la bandeja, doy el toque final. Me parece admirable la simplicidad de la comida griega. Algunos ingredientes parecen combinar tan bien, mientras que otros aromas se complementan. Es muy sencillo, más que la pronunciación, ¿efkoli patato salata?...¡Ja! Una simple ensalada de patatas, champiñones con menta y tortas de pescado... un toque de Noruega.

Byaku limpió y cortó muy bien las verduras que empleé para la cena durante la mañana, al igual que el salmón. También fue mi sujeto de prueba cuando llegó el momento de probar la comida.

Desde el refrigerador tomo también el postre, un sencillo y nórdico pastel de queso crema; chocolates y bayas silvestres de Noruega. Busco las botellas de vino para acompañar, abro las que creo convenientes y huelo los corchos. Zinfandel. No huelen a barricas de roble, pero sí dulce y afrutado. Después de preparar todo, me pregunto si Albafica está observando las fotografías de las últimas sesiones.

La advierto en el estudio. Observa por los amplios paneles de cristal el atardecer de Manhattan. Taciturna. Se ve pensativa, pero también cansada. La luz del crepúsculo refleja las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Llego a su espalda y la envuelvo en mis brazos. Presiono mis labios en su cuello. Es cálido y suave, pero permanece tensa.

—¿Todo bien? —Le pregunto. Tengo la vaga sensación de que desea distancia.

—Muy bien —responde y suspira.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —Miro su rostro en el reflejo del cristal.

—Un mal día.

—Es posible que desees estar más relajada. —No puedo evitar el tinte erótico y la abrazo más ceñido.

—Tal vez el problema es exactamente ese... —dice en voz muy baja.

¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Debo entender? Su seriedad me parece mortal. Esperaba que me empujara o algo así, como suele suceder.

—Olvídate de todo y disfrutemos de la tarde. —Hablo en su oreja. Me aparto y tiro de su mano— Vamos...

Me mira con cautela, pero camina conmigo y espera a que abra la puerta.

—¿Qué traes entre manos, Minos?

No digo palabra. Una vez que entra, se detiene y permanece mirando sorprendida.

—¿Qué ... qué es eso?

Llevo la mano a mi mentón.

—Ummm... Parece ser una mesa de té.

Ella gira la cabeza y aparta los cabellos de mis ojos.

—Yo... bueno, —Suspiro— Quería hacer algo diferente, y no soy bueno para este tipo de cosas. Fue lo que vino a mi cabeza.

Albafica permanece en silencio por un momento y luego pestañea.

—¿Cocinaste para mí?

Cabeceo— Sí... Byaku cortó los ingredientes... y un poco más, pero quise hacerlo solo... —Mi voz se apaga—. lo que quiero decir es... lo hice para ti. —Me froto la nuca y arriesgo a echar una mirada en su dirección.

Ella me devuelve la mirada, como si estuviera asimilando la situación. Albafica me torna nervioso. Nervioso porque es impredecible.

—Así que... Sabes cocinar.

—No... Sé leer recetas. ¿Quieres comer? —Le pregunto y sonrío cuando asiente.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y sus ojos se posan en las rodajas de naranjas espolvoreadas con canela. La luz rojiza del crepúsculo se refleja en los bulbos de las copas de vino, los platos y el postre.

—Listo —Termino de llenar las copas—. ¿Está bien?

—Más que bien. —Me sonríe.

Esa sonrisa...

Mi corazón late a prisa.

La observo en silencio.

Veo sus movimientos.

Respiro en su proximidad.

Mi mala conciencia juega conmigo.

Me descuido. Estoy expuesto.

Mis preguntas están aún en marcha, pero no quiero presionar esta vez.

Porque espero.

Espero de ella.

¡Espero que hable!

Pero sólo sonríe - de alguna manera sabe lo que espero - y lo evita.

Los últimos rayos del sol iluminan sus delicados rasgos y el tenue aroma a rosas comienza a seducirme.

—Yo sé que no te agradó el vino que probaste en el restaurante, pero este es distinto. —Le digo y elevo la copa—. Se debe a los tiempos.

Albafica inclina un poco la cabeza. Da un sorbo y parece complacida, simultáneamente saborea las setas con menta.

—Está... delicioso. No puedo creerlo, el gran Minos tiene un lado romántico y cocina griego. —bromea ligera.

Su satisfacción hace sentir mi rostro cálido.

—Sólo estoy inspirado —Bebo de mi copa y tomo la servilleta— Esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto... —Y la última.

Comemos en silencio por algún tiempo.

—¿Quién es tu pintor favorito? —pregunta con suavidad.

—No lo tengo claro... —Me detengo— Pero me agradan Caravaggio y Vermeer.

—¿Es por eso tu entusiasmo con la luz-oscuridad? Claroscuro o costumbrista. ¿Acaso te gusta el teatro?

Elevo mis cejas—. ¿Estás diciendo que soy una reina del drama...?

La sonrisa en sus labios era clara y maliciosa al mismo tiempo—. ¿Por qué lo piensas? —Lleva la copa a sus labios—. ¿Alguna vez viste un verdadero Caravaggio?

—Por supuesto, la primera vez fue en el palacio de Sanssouci, en Potsdam. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Honestamente, jamás...

—Bueno, Tomás el incrédulo no es exactamente una pintura celestial. Ver como el discípulo de Jesús revuelve con el dedo sucio la herida en su costado, porque no cree que el muerto resucitó. El tema fue polémico para la época, pero la ejecución brillante.

—Amor vincit omnia.

—¿El amor lo vence todo?

—Sí, es mi favorito. —Sus ojos vagan en las setas por un instante— Eros, es la fuerza más poderosa y se burla de todas las aspiraciones, orgullo, resistencia, y razón humana. Nada escapa a su dominio, incluso los dioses temen a su poder, también domina las artes esbozada a sus pies. ¿Ser uno mismo o hacer lo que se debe hacer? Lo que esperan los demás de una persona sensata y responsable.

En mi rostro se extiende una amplia sonrisa. Albafica es increíble. Amor lo vence todo, incluso aquello que pensamos incorregible, ¿Cierto? ¿Seguir la razón o el instinto? Lo que sugiere Caravaggio para mí con Cupido, es que en algún momento de la vida, somos seducidos por aquello que nos fascina, que nos domina, que nos promete felicidad, pero para obtenerlo o rechazarlo se debe realizar grandes sacrificios. ¿El amor? Quizá. Muchos críticos sitúan la obra como un ejemplo del amor prohibido y su conquista sobre las diferencias.

—Caravaggio fue repudiado porque exponía en sus obras los aspectos más crudos de la realidad. La sociedad no estaba preparada para aceptar el naturalismo, era una época donde imperaba la idealización. Era inconcebible el representar personajes bíblicos o mitológicos despojados de toda su gracia, pero él era arrogante, rebelde y orgulloso. Así que continuaba exponiendo sus obras... lo que le llevó a la tragedia... ¿Sabías que tomaba para sus Madonnas las prostitutas de las calles? La inquisición casi le corta la cabeza porque era blasfemia.

Por supuesto que sé pero cabeceo alentador, con el fin de no interrumpir la fluidez que pocas veces observo en ella. Las prostitutas que él utilizaba de modelos eran tan sucias como el dedo índice de Tomás y las uñas de Eros, pero estaban vivas y costaban poco dinero. Pienso en los cuerpos femeninos de Miguel Ángel, son tan masivos que parecen guerreros en vez de mujeres, debido a las proporciones incorrectas. Eso sugiere que el maestro jamás vio una mujer desnuda de cerca. Caravaggio era descarado y encantador cuando se trataba de las proporciones.

—En cuanto me recupere viajaremos a Europa y verás en Berlín al Eros de Caravaggio... después iremos a Roma, a la basílica de Santa María del Popolo, donde se muestran dos pinturas suyas. Además, los mosaicos en la capilla por Rafael Sanzio y las esculturas de Bernini. Por lo tanto, matarás tres pájaros de un tiro. —Sonrío ante la mirada incrédula y pómulos ruborizados.

—Tonto. —Niega con la cabeza— Estás hablando muy pronto sobre el futuro.

Me inclino un poco más, advirtiendo como su respiración golpea mi piel.

—¿En verdad piensas que te dejaría escapar tan fácil?

Sus ojos no se alejan de los míos, sin mostrar una pizca de intimidación.

—Quizá.

Posa los dedos en las rebanadas de zucchini frito; retomamos los alimentos. Le doy una mirada picara mientras sonrío. Permanecemos en silencio brevemente. Disfrutamos de las pequeñas tortas de salmón y ensalada de patatas. Entonces seco mis dedos con una servilleta y lleno ambas copas de nuevo.

—Dime algo que nunca has hecho o no te gusta.

—Yo, umm... Nunca he cortado mi cabello.

Suelto una carcajada—. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, Albafica.

—Bueno... —Intenta de nuevo— Cuando era niña. No me gustaba jugar con muñecas.

Elevo mis cejas.

—¿Acaso preferías jugar en la tierra como los niños?

—Por supuesto. Papá siempre me reprendía, porque me ensuciaba de pies a cabeza.

—Y lo compadezco... Yo odiaba jugar cualquier juego brusco. Pero Radamanthys los amaba.

Ella entrecierra los ojos con malicia.

—Apuesto que preferías jugar con las niñas, ¿No?

Siento mis mejillas calentar—. No. Era muy silencioso y tranquilo, pero me forzaban a hablar y actuar como mi madre quería. No tenía mucho tiempo disponible para juegos, ella me mantenía ocupado con actividades extra-escolares. De todos modos me relajé un poco años después, cuando fuimos admitidos en el internado donde estudió mi padre. —Recuerdo breve— Era Radamanthys quien se divertía con los otros niños. Él era expresivo y alegre. Yo prefería pasar esos momentos libres dibujando o leyendo las lecciones por hacer, pero no solíamos estar separados por mucho tiempo. Él se acercaba y me hablaba de sus aventuras con los otros niños, o se dormía a mi lado mientras leía.

—Parece que se llevaban muy bien.

—Sí... pero, yo cambié cuando tenía nueve o diez... Y por lo tanto, él también cambió. Nuestra madre también comenzó una comparativa constante. Somos muy competitivos, fue una mala combinación. En cuanto cumplí los doce, me torné mi opuesto. Muy expresivo. Fue cuando comencé a ser un animal social y encanté a muchas chicas del internado.

Albafica me mira perspicaz.

—Debiste divertirte mucho.

—Lo usual —Encojo de hombros y llevo a mis labios una rodaja de naranja— Apuesto que eras cruel con todas tus citas.

—Nunca tuve citas o salí con chicos.

Abro los ojos sorprendido. Advierto sus mejillas enrojecer.

—¿Nunca saliste con nadie?

Niega con la cabeza y da un largo sorbo a su copa.

—¿En la secundaria? ¿Universidad?

—No. Nunca lo permití.

—¿Por qué no?

Se encoge de hombros retraída—. Nunca tuve motivos para hacerlo.

No respondo. No sé el porqué pero le creo.

—Mi primera y única hamburguesa, fue a los veinticuatro años.

Ella aparta la mirada de su rebanada de pastel y me mira—. No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Me echo a reír— ¿Cómo pudiste tardar tanto para comer una hamburguesa? No te creo.

—Que no me creas, no significa que no sea cierto. También fue la primera vez que comí patatas fritas, sólo porque Aiacos me retó. —Arrugo la nariz— Nunca me agradó el aspecto de las hamburguesas, me parecen algo que hallarías con facilidad en un contenedor de basura.

Se detiene y niega con la cabeza—. Eso sonó tan elitista... ¿Qué solías comer de niño? ¿Caviar? ¿Langostas?

Asiento— Durante mi infancia mi padre a veces nos llevaba de visita a Oslo de donde soy nativo como él. La pasta de caviar es el acompañante común del pan al desayuno. —explico mirándola— Por lo mismo, soy muy aficionado a la carne de animales silvestres y los pescados. Mi abuelo nos llevaba de pesca o cacería. Cazaba renos, alces o aves como grévoles y urugallos que es lo típico en las cenas primaverales en Noruega... Me agrada la caza y la pesca. —Elevo la copa a mis labios— Cazar una presa y alimentarse de su carne es muy gratificante.

—La caza para obtener alimento me parece aceptable, pero... —Me mira— La caza furtiva es deplorable... Espero que no seas el típico señor que va de caza para presumir con sus amigos adinerados de una escopeta, y gastar grandes sumas monetarias por asesinar un animal salvaje.

—Si te refieres ir a disparar un animal exótico cercado y después almorzar por temas de negocios con un grupo de empresarios... no. Eso no es cazar para mí, Albafica. —Aprecio el pastel— Existen muchos tipos de caza, pero la más común y que me interesa es donde se juega con el animal, él tiene la elección de vivir o morir. Consiste en cazar con estrategia, ingenio, astucia y paciencia. Debes elegirlo, observarlo, decidir si quieres enfrentarte a él. Puedes estar durante horas esperando el momento. A veces en vez de jugar el cazador con la presa, sucede lo opuesto, juega la presa con el cazador... El animal decide si vive o muere, decide picar la carnada o no. Muchos animales son listos y se salvan, otros... no. Es un ritual entre él y yo que respeto mucho. El animal muere con honor, o demuestra su valor desafiando al cazador y saliendo victorioso.

—Comprendo tu punto. Aunque no lo comparto. Pero supongo que en caso de necesidad cazaría para comer, pero yo... no creo ser capaz de lastimar un animal.

No puedo evitar reír.

—En cuanto mi pierna esté sana, saldré a cazar y conocerás lo que es un buen asado de reno.

Me mira con disgusto.

—No bromees.

—No lo hago. Ya lo veras. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué comías en tu infancia? ¿Hamburguesas?

—Papá solía hacer moussaka... Es similar a una lasaña italiana, —explica y cabeceo— pero se hace con capas de berenjena, aceite de oliva, hierbas aromáticas y cordero picado.

—¿Lo cocinarías algún día para mí?

Enarca una de sus cejas—. Sólo si algún día lo llegas a merecer.

—Ah, eres tan cruel. Cuando viajemos a Oslo te llevaré a comer rakfisk. El manjar tradicional noruego.

Ella pestañea.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es básicamente pescado fermentado. Suele emplearse trucha arcoiris. —Elevo la copa a mis labios. Lo mismo hace Albafica—. El pescado se limpia, se sala y también se aplica azúcar en el barril donde se encierra antes de iniciar el otoño y justo antes de finalizar la temporada navideña, se abre para consumir el pescado ya maduro. El azúcar es sólo para acelerar la fermentación. Se sirve sobre un lefse, que es un pan plano seco. Puedes acompañarlo con crema agria, pero lo más interesante es su fuerte sabor y aroma. Yo diría que huele como un queso muy maduro... y sabe similar. Tiene la misma textura que una cuajada, o un flan.

—Suena asqueroso.

Encojo de hombros—. Te acostumbras al mal olor o llegas a olvidarle tras varias botellas de cerveza o akevitt. En cuanto al sabor, es una delicia con mantequilla, cebolla roja y patatas, pero me agrada con almendras.

Ella arruga su nariz—. Interesante... ¿Ese es tu plato favorito?

Me río y sacudo la cabeza.

—No... mi plato favorito es una buena smørgåstårta.

—¿Qué?

—Es una especie de enorme torta de sándwich... —Describo extendiendo mis brazos— Se crea con rebanadas de sándwich, y se rellena con un surtido de cremas, salmón y especias. Me agrada con salmón ahumado, olivas, gambas, queso crema y crema agria.

—Parece mejor que ese pescado podrido.

—¡Oh! pero vas a saborear ese pescado podrido cuando visitemos Noruega. —Sonrío divertido ante su expresión— No podemos prejuzgar el envoltorio. ¿Recuerdas?

Entrecierra sus ojos—: Tengo la vaga sensación de que sería una tortura que disfrutarías.

Me inclino y beso su mejilla. Ella me mira aún recelosa, tratando de ser seria. El cielo abriga con su oscuridad los edificios ahora. Los últimos rayos del sol resplandecen contra las ventanas de los rascacielos.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —Dejo la servilleta y me pongo de pie.

—¿Otra?

—Aún está incompleta. Mis dedos picaban por hacerlo.

Camino hacia el caballete y quito la vieja lona que cubre el lienzo— Una vez comencé, no pude parar. Había olvidado la sensación. Dibujar retratos no se compara a esto, a pesar de ser más difíciles. —Ella se pone de pie también y se acerca.

Pienso que es un excelente claroscuro. Trabajé inconscientemente en él durante las noches que no podía dormir, no sólo el atractivo exterior. Una mirada más de cerca, a las sombras de las oscuras pestañas o el paisaje esconde aún más de lo que muestra las zonas de luz frontal. Las proporciones son las correctas. Un trazo en falso y se arruina. Parece similar al original, tal vez, pero éste no es un retrato.

Me observa sorprendida. Espero aún su respuesta.

—No está mal, Minos. —susurra—. De verdad es... hermoso. Tiene tantos detalles, las rosas, las columnas corintias, el cuerpo reflejado en el lago, las ondas. El juego de luz... todo es perfecto.

—No se compara con la realidad. —murmuro. Sus ojos vagan en las sombras que ofrecen las rosas. Me inclino contra su cuerpo y apoyo el mentón en sus cabellos. Respiro profundo.

—En primer lugar, debes determinar el propósito. Eso era lo que me decía al principio de cada lección. —dejo escapar para mí, pero creo que escucha.

—¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Tu superior?

Asiento—. Fue un gran maestro. A pesar de todo...

—¿Qué quieres decir con a pesar de todo?

—Aprendí mucho de él. Pasaba más tiempo conmigo que mis padres. Lo admiraba, lo quería —Me aparto— Él me enseñó a ver correctamente los colores, las proporciones y la luz. Y, se ve bastante bien, ¿Verdad? —Miro de nuevo el claroscuro y sonrío— Él siempre dijo que yo era su mejor aprendiz. Y que era su favorito, no lo hizo secreto. Confiaba en él. Yo confié... siempre. —Mi voz se va y siento como aún oprime mi garganta.

Sí, confié.

Pero...

Él me destruyó.

Destruyó mi alma. Rompió mis sueños. Destruyó mis sentimientos, mi inocencia, mi felicidad. Toda mi infancia desapareció, destruyó mi vida, llenó de odio mi alma, destruyó todo lo bueno que había en mí. Todo. Me destruyó.

Mi cabeza duele.

¿Por qué hablo de más? Fue una estupidez.

—¿Qué te hizo volver a esbozar? —Su suave voz me sorprende— ¿Qué veías cuando te inspiraste?

—A ti... —Miro los trazos, e intento desvanecer aquí y allá con el dedo medio.

Su mano se cierra en mi muñeca, y la miro una vez más.

Tomo su barbilla con la mano que tengo libre. La beso y miro directo su ojos.

Su beso es un ataque sorpresa. Su cuerpo se siente cálido.

Malestar.

Los besos son dolorosos. Exigentes.

No permitimos defensa alguna.

Presiono mis labios contra los suyos entreabiertos y la atraigo de la cintura hacia mí. Una oleada de adrenalina se arrastra en mi cuerpo como nuestras lenguas se encuentran. Sus dedos se aferran en mis hombros, y los míos pintan febriles su cadera, deslizándose hacia sus glúteos y la sangre en el abdomen apresura. Oigo su suave gemido.

Albafica abre los ojos pero la atraigo de nuevo y vuelve a perder la razón. Siento sus dedos en mis cabellos, chupo el labio inferior y la punta de mi lengua busca la suya, comenzando otra danza intensa. Su cuerpo se ciñe al mío en consecuencia, como cedemos en el sofá. Su boca sabe tan bien. Más allá de las naranjas, o de la fuerte dulzura del vino tinto con toque picante... gruño y resoplo un poco, quiero fusionarme con ella. Su respiración es entrecortada, como la mía pero no dejo sus labios. Uno de los platos se desliza y cae en la alfombra. Le detengo cuando intenta liberarse.

—Déjalo —Hundo los dedos en sus cabellos. Una mirada inquisitiva en sus ojos. Dificultad para respirar. Labios húmedos. Una chispa brillante se refleja en sus ojos azules y comienzo a sudar de emoción. Mi erección se presiona con fuerza contra la costura de mi pantalón. Comienzo a acariciar su cuerpo - quiera o no.

La beso con hambre, muevo los labios sobre su mejilla y muerdo su oreja, bajando al cuello, su piel es tan suave y continúo bajando. Su sabor es tan bueno, que cavo mis dedos en la piel tensa de su vientre, y no puedo dejar de morder para oír el suave sonido que emite. Sus gemidos son el sonido más sexy que he escuchado nunca. Me tira más hacia ella y dejo que mi lengua se deslice una y otra vez en su abdomen y ombligo. No puedo parar. Su cercanía es como una droga para mí. Sólo deseo más y más...

Me detengo y continuamos deshaciéndonos de la ropa. Lejos no llegamos, somos muy torpes y cada uno de sus movimientos y acciones es un dulce tormento. Su camisa vuela a un lado, medias y mi camisa en el otro, el botón de mi viejo vaquero no sobrevive al feroz ataque. No podemos hablar, sólo disfrutar.

Describo con mi lengua su cuerpo desnudo, pinto círculos húmedos en su piel, deslizo las manos a través de sus contornos, sintiendo la textura de su cuerpo, mordiendo y jadeando.

Quiero sentir su anatomía contra la mía. Quiero poseer todo, su piel, su lujuria. Rodeo sus nalgas y atraigo su pelvis ligeramente hacia mí. La siento estremecer cuando vuelvo a tomar su boca con mi lengua.

Es maravilloso y está casi al borde del orgasmo.

—Te gusta, no... —susurro y tiro de círculos más estrictos con la lengua. Sus uñas me lastiman y la abrazo hambriento. Sus ojos brillan ahora con timidez admitiendo mi cuerpo desnudo, pero también con amor.

Lamo sus labios y sonrío.

—Tócame. No seas tan tímida.

Su rostro se torna aún más rojo.

—Muéstrame cómo.

Tomo su mano y la deslizo por mi cuerpo sin quitar los ojos de ella... advierto como pronto me lleva la contraria y continúa sola. Es nuevo y muy emocionante, dejarse ir, sin pensar, sólo sentir.

Sus manos cálidas me acarician con torpeza, pero también es sensual y atrevido. Un toque fuerte y duro pero... con cierta inocencia. Sus labios son suaves y tímidos y cada vez se tornan más dominantes. Nuestros gemidos llenan la habitación. Me encanta el sonido de los mismos.

Ella hace lo que quiere y como quiere.

Y es maravilloso.

Ella no es sumisa. Pide, da y toma lo que quiere.

Mi cuerpo suda y hormiguea bajo sus dedos y labios.

Disfruto cada segundo.

No lo creo. No lo creo.

Ya no pienso detenerme, mi cuerpo habla su propio idioma.

Nos besamos profundamente. Me mira. Le sonrío y beso su cuello, sintiéndola estremecer a cada contacto.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunto mirando sus ojos.

Ella asiente.

La vuelvo a besar y disfruto, con ella. Me mira a los ojos. Mi corazón late con un redoble de tambor salvaje y expectante.

Sus ojos no se apartan de los míos. Reprime un gemido, como me inclino y me detengo dentro, ante la sensación de estar en ella. Nuestras manos aún están entrelazadas y sus ojos aún me enfocan cuando entro, muy lentamente. Me presiono y me esfuerzo por entrar, y luego empujó lentamente hacia adelante hasta estar en su interior cálido y ceñido.

Muerde sus labios. La observo. Su cabellera es un desastre, su piel está enrojecida y empapada de sudor, pero es tan increíblemente hermosa.

¿La verdad?

Es increíble.

Es cálido y ceñido y salvaje. Intento enfocar mis ojos en los suyos todo el tiempo posible. Su cuerpo, sus movimientos, su ritmo es la perfección.

Albafica se aferra a mí, me ciñe con fuerza y se mueve hacia mí, me excita, acabo con un rugido, y muerde mi hombro... echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos cerrados, su cabellos vuela. Sexy. Es más que maravilloso. Me muerde, es tan decidida, que no le importa dejar marcas dolorosas en mi piel. Aún es imperfecto, torpe, y desde luego pasamos por algunos apuros, sin embargo... Es increíble.

Sus manos están cerradas con fuerza en mi espalda, quiere tocarme.

Sus dedos se deslizan por las cicatrices, mientras beso sus labios lentamente.

Su cuerpo contra el mío. Ardiente - no, ceñido y tan - oh, Dios...

Así de bueno no puede ser verdad...

Esta felicidad tras el sexo jamás la había experimentado.

Esta sensación es única.

La sensación más fresca, más dolorosa y más plena.

Una especial.

El placer y dolor, dolor y lujuria...

Y una y otra vez...

Nos besamos.

Me reclino a su lado. Seguridad. Una vez más la deseo. Su larga pierna delgada al igual que su brazo me rodean. Nuestros cuerpos están sudorosos. Su cabello cae rebelde alrededor.

Bien.

Vamos a ver...

—¿Quién eres tú Albafica? —pregunto lento como nuestra respiración se calma. Me duele la pierna más allá de las palabras, pero el sentimiento en mi interior es tan pleno que casi lo elimina.

—Pregunta, y responderé... —dice en voz baja y tiro de la manta sobre ambos. Espero. Sus ojos se abren con un poco de nervios.

—¿Dónde naciste? ¿Cómo fue tu infancia? ¿Cómo fue tu vida? ¿Cómo te involucraste en la escritura? ¿Por qué temes mantener contacto con otros? ¿Quién es Manigoldo para ti? —espetó.

—Vaya... ese es material para meses.

—No si te detengo antes. —murmuro, advierto que es difícil para ella. Quiero saber el porqué está tan herida, el motivo por el cual se contiene de esta forma. ¿Por qué es una esfinge? ¿Qué pudo experimentar?... ¡Qué es Manigoldo para ella!

Maldición, ¡Estoy tan celoso!

Y comienza a hablar... habla de su padre, de su infancia, considero como sus ojos entristecen.

Aún después de tantos años.

Es increíble lo que se puede retener desde niños...

Albafica me habla de su relación con Manigoldo.

Esa parte no me tranquiliza, envidio a ese bastardo. ¡Al amor que Albafica ha sentido por él! Tiene que darse cuenta de mi cambio de humor, porque interrumpe su relato.

—No importa, ahora somos sólo amigos... es bueno tener al menos una persona del pasado. Un viejo amigo. Pero no te preocupes, soy inmune a él.

_¡Eso ni ella se lo cree!_ Por supuesto, mi conciencia maligna no puede estar sin dar su opinión.

_Estás en silencio hoy - que ella al fin se abre y es lo que cree, y le... creo._

_¡Ja! Sigue soñando, iluso..._

Tengo que hacer todas las preguntas de forma individual, Albafica es reservada. Ella dice todo poco a poco. Distancia. Distancia quería.

Decido parar aquí. Siento que debo abrazarla. Abrigarla... Amarla.

Y es perfecto.

Nada más cuenta excepto el ahora.

Nosotros juntos.

Excluidos del mundo real.

En nuestra campana.

Sin tiempo.

Todos nuestros demonios:

Aquí no existen.

Porque nada más importa... sólo tú y yo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_No estoy conforme con este capítulo pero decidi subirlo. Gracias por las lecturas. _

_La anterior reencarnación del grifo de Kurumada en ND se llama Vermeer y es un homenaje al pintor Johannes Vermeer._

_Fue exponente del costumbrismo y tenebrismo en el barroco, pero también de las primeras pinturas con perspectiva fotográfica. Se cree que en algunas de sus obras utilizaba cámara oscura, dado el gran grado de realismo en los ángulos._

_Si algún día escribo sobre Vermeer del grifo sin duda lo tornaré un pintor caído en desgracia. No puedo evitar hacer referencia a él cuando escribo sobre su equivalente del LC._

_Quedan cuatro capítulos._


End file.
